


王后和傲慢與偏見

by kwong_r



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Spanish Princess (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwong_r/pseuds/kwong_r
Summary: 一切都是注定的！
Relationships: Catherine Parr/Original Male character, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Charles Brandon/Mary Tudor of France, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Mr. Bennet/Mrs. Bennet (Pride and Prejudice), Reginald Pole/Anne Bourchier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. 一切都是注定的！

公元 1524 年，都鐸王朝，亨利八世國王執政時期，英格蘭， 西敏宮， 王后的寢宮外室

從王后母國 —— 西班牙來的醫生們，剛剛為三十九歲的嘉芬 王后做了詳細檢查，現在正圍在一起，商討應該怎樣向亨利國王和躺在床上的王后報告檢查結果！

亨利失去耐性，揚聲問：「醫生先生們，王后究竟何時可再懷胎？」

寢宮內室

嘉芬緊張的躺在床上，由貼身侍女們瑪麗雅和慕德陪伴着，等待着決定她命運的一刻！

寢宮外室

醫生們終於派出一人，向亨利施禮，然後慢慢說：「陛下，由於王后陛下的更年期來臨，因此不可能再懷上孩子了！」

寢宮內外的亨利和嘉芬夫妻聽到醫生的回覆後，如遭雷殛，動彈不得！

「不可能」三個字在亨利和嘉芬夫妻的腦中不停的迴響！亨利開始不由自主的唸唸有詞：「不可能！不可能！」嘉芬開始低聲哭泣！

醫生們留也不是，走也不是，只好問：「陛下？」

亨利像在美夢中被人喚醒，大為生氣，叫：「滾！」

醫生們連忙告退！

亨利慢慢步入內室，對哭泣着的嘉芬說：「也許，我們一開始就是錯的了！」然後快速轉身離去！

嘉芬由低聲哭泣轉為放聲大哭！

瑪麗雅和慕德說：「陛下，不要哭！」

西敏宮， 宮中馬房

馬廝們在看馬！突然，一道身影闖進，飛身上馬，然後衝出馬房！一切快的馬廝們來不及阻止！

很久後

亨利的妹婿和好友 查理斯布蘭登 —— 薩福克公爵前來，問：「陛下可有來過？」

馬廝們你看我、我看你，就在 查理斯的耐性要被用盡時，一個新來的小 馬廝大叫：「小人想起來了，剛才有一個人騎馬一路直出宮門！小人以為是那位大人有要事……」

查理斯心想，麻煩了，亨利獨自出宮了（國王不可單獨出宮，以免被刺殺）！他馬上說：「此事要保密，一個字也不可傳出 馬房，違者，我親自送進塔中！」

馬廝們一起 低 頭！

查理斯火速在宮中尋找盟友：大法官樞機主教湯瑪斯沃爾西和蘭卡斯特公爵領地事務大臣湯瑪斯摩雅爵士！

西敏宮， 宮中，大法官辦公室

查理斯急步走到門口，敲門，正在商議嘉芬王后不能生太子的事的兩位湯瑪斯 抬起頭來，看見是 查理斯，沃爾西樞機和 湯瑪斯 爵士說：「公爵閣下，請進！」

查理斯馬上進門，說：「大人們，有事商量！」

沃爾西樞機見此，馬上對房中助理們（包括他的秘書湯瑪斯）說：「各位先生，請休息一會！」

等到助理們全都離開後，查理斯馬上關門，說：「大人們，國王陛下單獨出宮了！」

兩位湯瑪斯何等聰慧，沃爾西馬上說：「公爵閣下，我馬上寫紙派兵，請您一定要把國王平安帶回宮！」

湯 瑪 斯 爵士已經寫好了派兵的紙，沃爾西馬上在上面簽名蓋印，然後交給查理斯，他一拿到文件就飛快的向國王親兵所在的地方跑了！

查理斯招手找了心腹下屬，說：「告訴瑪麗王后 （查理斯之妻，亨利王妹，前法蘭西王后），我出宮去找個人！」

宮外，倫敦街頭

悲憤的亨利孤身一人，騎馬亂跑！直衝到……

貧民窟

在這裏住着的人們，看見一位衣著華貴的騎士橫衝直撞闖了進來，接着出現一個驚險場面：騎士被他的馬甩下，掉在地上、滿頭是血、昏迷不醒！

一大堆饑餓轆轆的窮人們向着那匹馬和那位騎士湧上！

最後，那匹馬被窮人們制服，被拉去馬市場賣掉換錢，正當窮人們打算向那位剛剛醒來的騎士下手時……

一個衣著乾淨的男子拿着火把揮舞，嚇跑了那羣窮人，救下了那位騎士！

衣著乾淨的男子乘着窮人們跑開了，就馬上扶起受傷騎士，半扶半拖的帶他走了！

同時，倫敦街頭

一個年約十六歲的清秀少年駕着一輛貴族馬車慢慢走時，一個拖着五個女孩的懷孕婦女，突然在馬路上摔倒，少年連忙煞停馬車！

車上的女主人馬上問：「莊恩，發生甚麼事？」

少年馬上答：「對不起，夫人，有個拖着五個女孩的懷孕婦女摔倒在我們的車前！」

女主人馬上說：「瑪麗、慕德，下車看看！」

接着，有兩名侍女打扮的女子開門下車！她們一看見懷孕婦女，大驚，因為……那名孕婦的衣裙下幅開始滲血了！

女主人再問：「她們怎麼了？」

兩名女子立刻向女主人稟報：「夫人，那名孕婦有流產跡象！」

女主人當機立斷，說：「瑪麗、慕德和莊恩，把她們通通帶上車，我們回去找醫生！」

豈料，那名孕婦掙扎着說：「不行，夫人，小人的丈夫就在前面的貧民窟，小人要找到他，不然，小人的女兒們都要睡大街了！」

女主人再次當機立斷，命令說：「妳現在的狀態根本不能支撐到貧民窟，更別說妳還帶着五個孩子了！我載妳們去！上車！瑪麗、慕德、莊恩！」

那名孕婦終於說：「謝謝夫人！」

所有人都上了馬車！

馬車全速向貧民窟駛去！

貧民窟出口

衣著乾淨的男子帶着受傷的騎士，快步走出貧民窟時：一隊衣著華貴的騎士出現，包圍住他們兩人！

受傷的騎士抬頭一看，向為首的騎士說：「是愛德華啊！」

那人回應：「想不到，你也有這一天，亨利！大人們，動手！」

那羣騎士全都拔出劍，向被包圍的兩人衝去！

此時，一輛馬車全速衝進包圍圈，撞開包括愛德華在內的騎士！煞停在剛被包圍的兩人旁邊！

緊接着，一名女子打開車門，大叫：「亨利，快上車！」

受傷的騎士馬上照辦，在衣著乾淨的男子幫助下上了車；當眾人以為亨利會拋棄那個救他一命的男子時，他拉了他上車，才關上車門！接着，亨利就昏迷不醒了！

雖然愛德華被撞飛，昏迷不醒，包圍圈也被撞開，但剩下的騎士仍然企圖襲擊想要駛離的馬車！

車上

只見女主人從身後拿出兩把火槍！

瑪麗和慕德問：「夫人？」

夫人把槍交給她們，答：「我們所有人的生死都在妳們手上了！」

瑪麗和慕德看見駕車的莊恩差點被劍刺中，大怒，終於打開車窗，對敵開槍！

另一方面，倫敦街頭

帶着國王親兵們，秘密巡查的查理斯聽見……

查理斯招手，一個親兵上前，他在他耳邊說……

貧民窟出口

雖然瑪麗和慕德開了槍，暫時殺退了那羣敵人；莊恩乘機駕車離開，但裝滿人的馬車終究駛的不夠快，就在那羣敵人快要追上他們時……

查理斯帶着國王親兵們，終於趕到！

車上的人們看見查理斯，大叫：「大人！在這裏！」查理斯和親兵們認出她們是王后陛下的貼身侍女，於是馬上擋在馬車和叛軍中間！

查理斯和國王親兵們紛紛拿出火槍指向愛德華的騎士，他們見查理斯那邊人多和有火槍，便不敢前進，但也沒有撤退（刺殺國王，不成功，便成仁！），雙方對峙！查理斯趁機問：「夫人們，是不是找到大人？」

女主人，也就是嘉芬王后開窗答：「是的，找到我丈夫了！」查理斯懸起的心終於放下了！

正當局勢呈現膠著狀態時， 湯瑪斯 爵士終於帶着塔的守軍趕到，包圍了以愛德華為首的叛軍，外加層層保護着在查理斯身後的馬車！叛軍判斷沒有勝算，終於放下武器！

坐在駕駛位置的莊恩對車內的人說：「夫人， 湯馬斯 爵士帶了大軍趕到！」

湯瑪斯騎馬走到馬車和 查理斯旁邊說：「夫人，幸好薩福克閣下派員通知沃爾西 閣下 和我，我們才能及時趕到！」

嘉芬答：「諸位大人的忠心，大人和我感激不盡，只是，事情還沒完結，車上，有兩個緊急病人，急需醫生救治，請諸位大人火速密送我們回去吧，救人如救火！」

查理斯和 湯瑪斯兩人何等聰慧，馬上想通嘉芬的暗示， 查理斯馬上說：「夫人，接下來，請讓我來駕車吧！」 湯瑪斯就說：「 夫人，除了大人和您，還有病人外，請其他人士下車騎馬吧！」

嘉芬答：「麻煩各位大人了！先生（乾淨男子），麻煩你下車騎馬！ 湯瑪斯 爵士，麻煩你照顧這位先生！瑪麗、慕德、莊恩，帶好孩子們！」

眾人快速換位後，由騎兵們開路，往宮城直去！

西敏宮 ， 宮門

守衛的士兵看見是薩福克公爵親自駕車，就連忙開路，讓馬車直駛進宮內！

宮中，大法官辦公室

沃爾西樞機 為防引人注目，不敢在 宮門 那裏等待亨利回宮，只 獨自 一個人在 辦公室裏徘徊！

此時，他的秘書湯瑪斯敲門進來，說：「樞機 閣下，找到國王陛下了！只是，他是坐車進門的，而 且是 薩福克閣下親自駕車的！」

沃爾西心裏一沉，查理斯親自駕車，肯定是出大事了！他馬上說：「走，到陛下寢宮！」

宮中

為了掩飾亨利頭部受重傷、昏迷不醒，查理斯盡量把車駛到最近國王寢宮的地方，然後，嘉芬立刻下車，命令說：「盡快找醫生們來，還有抬兩副擔架來，有兩個病人急需醫治！

湯馬斯 爵士，安排這位先生（乾淨男子）一間客房、瑪麗雅、慕德，派位醫生照顧好這位夫人（孕婦）和孩子們、珍（莊恩），宣瑪麗王女、瑪麗，法蘭西王后和索爾斯伯里夫人到國王寢宮覲見！

還有，薩福克閣下、 湯馬斯 爵士，封鎖亨利受傷的消息，一點兒也不可傳出去，這關係到英格蘭的安危！

至於 ， 以愛德華斯塔福德為首的叛軍，全部關進倫敦塔，然後，兩位大人，搜查他和相關人士的屋子，找出全部和他聯合的親貴大臣，也先全部關進倫敦塔，一切等亨利清醒再說！」

眾人答：「是！」

當兩副擔架抬來後，亨利和那個已經血流如注的孕婦分別被抬進國王寢宮和客房 ，嘉芬跟隨亨利進入國王寢宮！

國王寢宮

亨利被快速抬上御床，嘉芬緊跟在床邊， 寸步不離！

醫生們都被召來看亨利頭部 的傷勢 了！

緊接著，沃爾西和秘書湯瑪斯趕到，他一向和出身西班牙的嘉芬不和，一進門，對御床上的亨利施禮後，就 質問嘉芬 ：「 夫人，妳做了甚麼？」

正當嘉芬想反擊時，王妹瑪麗王后和嘉芬的獨女瑪麗王女先後跑進來，王室家庭教師索爾斯伯里女伯爵瑪嘉莉波爾和嘉芬的侍女珍緊跟在後， 大小 瑪麗先向身為亨利之妻的嘉芬施禮，說：「陛下！」，然後都伏在御床 尾 ，緊緊看着 醫生們為亨利診治！

索爾斯伯里夫人和珍都向國王夫妻施禮，然後站在一旁，看 着醫生們為亨利診治！

沃爾西不放棄任何攻擊嘉芬的機會，再次 質問嘉芬：「夫人，妳做了甚麼？」

嘉芬扭頭，從看向亨利，改為看向他，冰寒的說：「大人，你想說甚麼呢？ 我可是這個國家國王的妻子，你要仔細想清楚你想說甚麼！」

沃爾西 從未看見過嘉芬這個樣子的，被嚇住了，不敢再作聲！

大小瑪麗 也向沃爾西瞪眼！

醫生們費了一大番工夫，終於止住亨利頭部的流血，給亨利重新包紮！然後，他們說：「陛下們，夫人們，大人們，國王陛下頭部的流血已經被止住了、傷口也被重新包紮了，只是何時清醒過來，得看 主的恩典 了！」

嘉芬、大小瑪麗、沃爾西和在場所有人都立刻祈禱！

沃爾西等了很久，都沒有看見查理斯和 湯瑪斯爵士前來，探視國王？最後，他想：「難道，發生了甚麼大事，是我不知道的？」想到此處，他馬上向嘉芬告退：「陛下，我還有公務要處理，國王陛下的安危就全依靠陛下了！」此時，仍然不忘記給嘉芬裝 陷阱！

嘉芬也不上當，說：「大人，國王陛下的安危全依靠的，當然是主，還有爾等！我不過是國王的妻子，是我的安危全依靠他呢！」

沃爾西悻悻然走了！

宮中，大法官辦公室

沃爾西回到辦公室後，秘書湯瑪斯馬上匯報：「樞機閣下，令國王陛下身陷險境的是白金漢公爵閣下——愛德華斯塔福德， 他已經被送進塔中，薩福克閣下和湯馬斯爵士正在大舉搜捕他的同謀呢！」

沃爾西急問：「這麼大的事，誰授權的？」

湯瑪斯答：「國王陛下！」

兩個小時後， 國王寢宮

亨利慢慢感到 頭部很重和愈來愈痛，還 有感到人抓住他的雙手 ，他慢慢睜開雙眼，看見的是……

國王寢宮內突然傳出國王一聲 大喝，守門的衛兵馬上衝進去！ 看見的是……

亨利坐在御床上，指着嘉芬和大瑪麗大聲問：「妳們，妳們究竟是誰？」

嘉芬答：「我是您的妻子，嘉芬！」她又指 着大小瑪麗說：「她們是您的妹妹和女兒，瑪麗！」

亨利說着：「妻子？嘉芬？妹妹？女兒？瑪麗？」 他定睛看了她們很久！

最後，他說：「沒事了， 除了王家人外， 你們退下吧！還有，關上門！」

待全部外人離開後，亨利問：「嘉芬，妳為什麼 成熟了這麼多 ？瑪麗，妳一夜變成了一個大美人？」他指指小瑪麗，問 嘉芬 ：「還有，我們何時有這麼大的女兒的？」


	2. 新生

都鐸王朝，亨利八世國王執政時期，英格蘭，西敏宮，國王寢宮

聽完亨利的問話後，嘉芬和大小瑪麗都驚呆了！

嘉芬和大瑪麗恢復過來後，互看對方一眼，確定對方所想和自己所想一樣後，大瑪麗就抱起小瑪麗，嘉芬就問：「陛下，您可記得現在是 甚麼年份 ？還有，您睡前最後記得的是甚麼？」

亨利答：「陛下？是了，現在是……」他突然停下來，說：「這些問題，妳應該全知道答案才是，畢竟妳是我 最親近的人 ，如果妳真的是她！」

亨利和嘉芬互看對方，誰也不願先屈服，失了主導權和先機！

大瑪麗判斷他們夫妻這樣僵持下去，不但不能解決問題，還會令沃爾西、亨利那個私生子，還有葆林、侯活這些想出賣自家女兒 來獲得權利 的 野心家族有機可乘！

於是，她說：「兄長、嫂子，您們不如先把自己的答案各自寫下，再一同 打開，看看答案是否您們心中所想，再決定下一步怎麼辦？」

亨利和嘉芬再互看對方，這次總算是 雙方都同意大瑪麗的主意，就一同點頭！

大瑪麗見狀，心想機不可失，變魔術似的拿出了紙筆，交給了他們！

亨利和嘉芬分別在紙上寫下答案，然後再同時把自己的答案交給對方！

當夫妻二人看到對方寫的答案，都倒吸一口氣！ 完全不是預想中的答案！

大瑪麗見狀，心中大急，問：「兄長？嫂子？」

亨利轉頭看向大小瑪麗，問：「如果妳真的是我的瑪麗，那妳 說一件只有我們兄妹二人才知道的秘密，只有這樣我才能相信妳！」

大瑪麗馬上在 紙上寫下秘密，然後立刻交給亨利閱讀！

亨利看後，看向大瑪麗的眼神終於變得柔和，他說：「瑪麗，告訴我，她不是嘉芬，現在不是 1524年，我不是在想孩子！」

大瑪麗看向亨利的眼神由敬畏變成憐憫，她答：「兄長，我真的很想告訴您，您眼前的一切都是在做夢，但是，我不能，因為這是欺君！」

嘉芬看向亨利的眼神由愛戀變成絕望，她跪倒說：「陛下，如果我不是嘉芬，那麼誰才是？這次，您認為我在欺騙您，那麼在1509年 ，您是不是 也 認為我在欺騙您？」

亨利扭頭看向嘉芬，眼神終於由忌憚變成憐憫，他答：「夫人，對不起！在妳沒證沒據的情況下，我真的很難相信現在 就 是1524年，妳就是我的妻！ 」

嘉芬說：「陛下，我怎會沒有證據，我們的女兒，我們的小瑪麗，她就是證據！請您看清楚：她像不像您，像不像我， 她怎會不是我們的孩子？」

被母親嘉芬說到的小瑪麗抬起頭來，看向父親亨利，並對他小小屈膝，施了一禮，說：「陛下！」

亨利看見小瑪麗嬌小玲瓏、俏麗可愛，心也軟了，就伸出雙手，大瑪麗馬上將小瑪麗從懷中交到亨利懷中，他把 小瑪麗接過來，掃掃她的長髮，然後，撫上她的臉龐，定睛的看清楚，她的容貌！

最後，亨利長嘆一口氣，轉頭向嘉芬說：「對不起，嘉芬，我不該懷疑妳的忠誠的！」說完，他放下小瑪麗，想要下床扶起嘉芬時，頭突然大痛，他大叫：「呀！」的一聲， 倒在床上， 伸手捧頭說：「我的頭！」

嘉芬和大瑪麗見狀，馬上衝上前，叫：「陛下 ，您的頭有個大傷口，御醫說：您要卧床休息，不可亂動 ！ 」

亨利痛的皺紋答：「我知道了！」

此時，大瑪麗終於有機會問：「兄長， 剛才嫂子提到1509年，那麼您現在記得的就是那一年，也就是您剛登位和大婚的那一年，對不對？」

亨利痛的不願開口，只是點點頭！

大瑪麗答：「兄長，但嫂子沒有欺君，現在真的是1524年，您已經登位 15年了！」

亨利皺紋說：「那麼為什麼我對這15年一點記憶都沒有？」

嘉芬和大瑪麗互看對方一眼，確定對方所想和自己所想一樣後，說：「陛下，不如我們找醫 生們來看看您？」

亨利搖頭，困難說：「不可，我沒有 15年記憶的事，不能讓妳們以外的任何人知道，不然，我們都鐸王室上下，甚至全英格蘭都有危險！」

嘉芬和大瑪麗擔心問：「 那麼您的身體怎麼辦？還有您 沒有15年記憶 ，怎麼處理政事？」

亨利想了想，再困難答：「您們挑這15年的重要事件，和我說說，我再決定該怎麼辦！」

於是，嘉芬和大瑪麗開始對亨利訴說，這15年都鐸王室上下和英格蘭發生了甚麼事！

另一方面，西敏宮，客房

其中一個房間，衣衫乾淨的男子，在 湯瑪斯摩雅爵士的安排下，待在這兒！男子不停的在房中徘徊！

另一個房間

瑪麗雅和慕德，找了位醫生看看那位有流產跡象的懷孕婦女，然後安排她的孩子們到另 一個房間 休憩！

當瑪麗雅 和 慕德想向最年長的女孩詢問她們的身世時， 有人急速敲門；當她們開門後，看見醫生，他說：「兩位夫人，那一位夫人馬上要早產了，請馬上找來接生婦和助產士幫忙，不然，兩母子性命難保！」

瑪麗雅和慕德互看對方一眼，取得共識後說：「醫生，來不及了，由我們來做接生吧！直到 真正的接生婦和助產士來到！ 不過，這位夫人是王后陛下的客人，我們要通知陛下：客人要早產了！這件事，醫生，拜託您了！」

此時，三個較年長的女孩問：「夫人們，我們的母親生產，我們能去幫忙嗎？」

瑪麗雅和慕德一同搖頭，說：「妳們還小，又是未嫁的處子，這種場合，妳們去不得！妳們還是在這裏向主祈禱 ，祈求妳們的母親生產順利，母子平安！」

女孩們答：「那，好吧！」

臨行前，瑪麗雅和慕德終於問：「小姐們，我們該怎麼稱呼妳的母親呢？」

女孩們齊聲答：「夫人們，我們的母親是赫特福德郡，龍博園的班納太太！還有，剛才和我們同車的那位先生，就是我們的失蹤父親——威廉班納先生！」

瑪麗雅和慕德驚訝說：「剛才那位和國王陛下在一起的先生是妳們的父親！」

女孩們齊點頭！

可是，當負責報信的醫生來到 國王寢宮 外，卻發現有重兵把守，連親信之人和醫生們都不能進內！

國王寢宮

亨利耐心的傾聽完嘉芬和大瑪麗的說話 ，接着就在靜靜思考 ！

當她們說這15年的事完後，大瑪麗覺得很口渴，於是就自己倒了 幾杯水，給大家喝！

然後，亨利問：「嘉芬，妳 說不知道我單獨出宮後到妳們駕車到貧民窟，這一段期間，我究竟發生甚麼事？妳說妳的馬車到來時，我已經頭部受傷，而白金漢（愛德華斯塔福德）已經包圍了我，準備下手？」

嘉芬點頭，說：「是的！對了！您昏倒前，交了這個給我，現在我把它還給您！」她拿出一個印章，亨利一看，是國王的印鑑！他問：「妳不需要了？」她答：「您更需要它！而我，更需要您！」亨利一笑！看見他的笑容，嘉芬心中確認：自己是賭對了！

亨利然後分析說：「那麼一定有人幫助我，不然憑我的狀態，是不可能支撐到妳的到來的！」

嘉芬也不隱瞞，答：「是的，我的車來到時，您的旁邊確實有一個 男子在扶着您，當我的車衝進包圍圈後，是那人推您上的車，然後，您還把那人也拉上了車，再昏倒在車上的！」

亨利馬上問：「那人現在在那裏？」

嘉芬答：「我把他交給了湯瑪斯爵士，讓他安排他到客房休息！」

亨利說：「立刻宣召他，我有事要問清楚他！」

嘉芬說：「沒問題！」她揚聲說：「來人！」

親信、醫生和侍衛們立即湧進來！ 他們進來後，沃爾西搶先說：「陛下！」

亨利沒有理會他，忍痛揚聲說：「把和我一起回宮的那位先生帶來見我！」

眾人面面相覷，不知國王指的是誰？大瑪麗就他們趕出去！

此時，那個想找嘉芬報信的醫生， 留下來， 說：「陛下們， 王女 夫人 （小瑪麗），小人正想稟報有關這個人的事！」

亨利繼續忍痛說：「說！」

醫生一口氣說：「那人 名叫威廉班納先生，他 就是跟隨王后陛下回來的那位夫人的丈夫，現在那位夫人早產，衛樂比夫人（瑪麗雅）和帕雅夫人（慕德）正等候王后陛下的指示？」

亨利繼續忍痛說：「既然那兩人是夫妻，這些事給那男子決定就好！總之，把那男子帶來我跟前！」

醫生補充問：「但那位夫人是王后陛下的救的人？」

亨利果斷說：「嘉芬，既然那位夫人是妳救下的，妳就救人救到底吧，去看看發生甚麼事！讓瑪麗們陪着妳！醫生，既然有王后坐鎮，應該不會有問題的了！你盡快把那男子帶來我跟前！」

眾人說：「遵命！」

威廉班納的房間

有人敲門，威廉班納開門，是守衛！ 他們說：「先生，國王陛下召見！」

班納太太的 臨時產 房

瑪麗雅和慕德雖然都是生育過的婦女，大約知道生產時需要做甚麼，但班納太太曾經摔倒，造成提早羊膜破裂、羊水流出、出現了流產跡象後，卻沒有馬上接受醫治和引產，拖延許久才開始生產，胎兒可能會因為 缺氧，而變成死產或在出生後有先天缺憾！

此時，嘉芬帶着大小瑪麗、索爾斯伯里夫人和珍趕到， 嘉芬先安排還沒有出嫁的珍在另一個房間看好還是小孩的小瑪麗，然後 她們 才進的產房！

守門的衛兵 看見 是王后和王妹法蘭西王后，馬上開門，並宣佈：「王后陛下、法蘭西王后陛下和索爾斯伯里夫人！」

正在幫班納太太接生的瑪麗雅和慕德，還有其他的接生婦和助產士看到嘉芬、大瑪麗和索爾斯伯里夫人，沒法施全禮，就稍微屈膝，說：「陛下們，索爾斯伯里夫人！」索爾斯伯里夫人也屈膝回禮 ！

嘉芬和大瑪麗揮揮手， 表 示不介意！

嘉芬問：「衛樂比夫人、帕雅夫人，孩子還沒生下來嗎？ 」

瑪麗雅和慕德答：「是的！班納太太延遲了生產的時間，現在好像不夠氣力推 孩子 出來！」

嘉芬說：「既然如此，準備一些流質的食物 （例如：熱湯和牛奶） 給她 ！」

瑪麗雅和慕德答：「 陛下， 已經準備了，可是她 吃不下！」

大瑪麗說：「那就 灌 下去！」

侍女們見嘉芬沒有反對，就馬上着手了 做了！

另一方面， 國王寢宮

守衛 稟報：「陛下，威廉班納先生！」

亨利忍痛揚聲說：「進來！」

威廉班納進房，因為他不是貴族，所以他對亨利行了覲見國王的最高級禮儀：单腿屈膝礼 ！並請安說：「陛下！」

亨利繼續忍痛說：「班納先生，坐下！我有事要問 你！」

威廉班納回答說 ：「謝陛下！」 侍從移來椅子，威廉班納接過，道了謝，就坐下了！

亨利問：「我記得，剛才在貧民窟，是你救的我，把那些想要趁火打劫的貧民趕走，然後扶走我的，在愛德華包圍時，也是你擋在我跟前；我與你素不相識，為什麼救我？」

威廉班納答：「陛下，當時 您 孤身衝進貧民窟後墮馬墜地，頭破血流；小人救您，是因為剛好經過，還有上教堂而累積那些微的憐憫和同情之心！還有，小人擔心見事不救會受到主的懲罰！」

亨利說：「我明白了，班納先生，你很坦白！不過，與你不同 ，那些貧民，看到受傷的我，想的卻是趁火打劫？ 」

威廉班納再答：「陛下， 那些貧民，不想救您們這些富人很正常，因為很多富人都在大魚大肉時，他們卻都饑餓轆轆，所以不管在任何時間，貧民想的都是怎樣填飽肚子，而不是去花精力去救素不相識的富人！」

亨利再說：「我明白了，班納先生！只是，看你的衣着，明顯不是貧民，為什麼會出現在貧民窟？」

威廉班納再答：「陛下，因為小人和妻子吵架了，心情不好，所以在城中到處亂走，想躲起來，不想 被 妻子找到！」

亨利再說：「你和妻子吵架了，心情不好，可以把妻子趕回娘家，不必自己離家？」

威廉班納再答：「陛下，因為小人的妻子懷胎了， 所以 小人 不敢趕走她，怕她遇事，保不了胎兒！」

亨利評論說：「 班納先生 終究是愛家之人！」

威廉班納再答：「陛下， 過獎了！」

亨利又問：「班納先生，你可有孩 子？」

威廉班納答：「陛下，小人有五個女兒！」

亨利訝異說：「五個！」

威廉班納點頭！

亨利悶悶說：「我只有一個女兒！」 氣紛低沈起來！

等了一會， 威廉班納 問 ：「 陛下， 小人 的妻子生產，小人可否前去產房外等待？」

亨利說：「 班納先生，聽說那位跟隨王后回來的夫人便是你的妻子？我已經讓王后去看望她，一有消息，就會傳來！ 班納先生 ，再和我說說話！」

威廉班納答：「是！」

亨利又問：「班納先生，為什麼與妻子吵架？」

威廉班納答：「陛下，因為小人和妻子只有女兒，沒有兒子，在小人逝世後，小人的屋子要讓表親來繼承，妻子擔心到時會被他們趕走，要和女兒們睡大街行乞！所以 小人和妻子就為了小人遺囑的事爭吵起來了！」

亨利說：「班納先生，你的女兒們可以嫁人的！」

威廉班納搖頭答：「陛下，因為小人和妻子年輕時，總想着能生個兒子出來繼承屋子，所以就沒有儲蓄金錢作為女兒們的嫁妝，到了現在，想要留錢給她們做嫁妝也太晚了！」

亨利皺 眉 說：「我明白了，沒有嫁妝、沒有兄弟撐腰、沒有頭銜，的確是很難嫁給好人家！」氣紛又低沈下來！

過了像是一輩子那麼久，亨利說：「班納先生，你在我危急關頭救了我的性命，我和英格蘭都 欠你一個大人情；現在，為了回報你，我准你提出一個要求，只要在我能力範圍之內，也不違背主的意旨，我便會答應！班納先生，你說吧！」

威廉班納卻搖頭答：「陛下，主的意旨是施恩不望報、小人也是基於主的教誨，才會有憐憫和同情之心、而且，小人妄自揣測：應該是主的旨意：陛下命不該絕，小人才會剛好在貧民窟出現，救了陛下，因此，小人真向 您 提出甚麼要求，那就真是妄自尊大，挾恩求報，那裏算是一個真正的天主教徒？」

亨利再問：「班納先生，你真的 不想要甚麼？」

威廉班納再搖頭答：「陛下，小人的欲求之物 ，不在陛下能力範圍之內，只有主的恩典才能實現！」

亨利說：「那好吧！不管如何， 班納先生，始終你救了我一命，你的恩情，我會記在心裏！」

威廉班納 重複 ：「陛下，小人只是路見不平，陛下命不該絕是 主的旨意！」

亨利不厭其煩說：「我知道了！守衛，送 班納先生 回客房！」

正當威廉班納欲站起來時，醫生來到稟報：「陛下， 班納先生 ，班納太太生產了，是一個活的男孩！王后陛下命小人前來報信！」

亨利馬上說： 「恭喜！ 班納先生 ！ 守衛，送班納先生 到班納太太的產 房 外 ！ 」

威廉班納答：「謝陛下！」

等到班納走後，亨利馬上下命：「宣沃爾西樞機來見我！」

大法官辦公室

沃爾西正準備出發前往倫敦塔 ，守衛來到，說：「樞機閣下，國王陛下召見！」

時間倒回一小時前， 班納太太的臨時產房

侍女們把廚房送來的熱湯和牛奶灌進班納太太的口中 ！

接生婦和助產士們大叫着：「班納太太，用力推啊！ 已經看到嬰兒的頭了！ 」

西敏宮，宮中小教堂

嘉芬、大瑪麗和索爾斯伯里夫人則跪在地上祈禱：祈求主的恩典—— 救了亨利一命的恩人的太太順利誕下孩子！

一小時後， 班納太太的臨時產房

房裏響起 嬰兒哭啼聲！

接生婦和助產士們大叫着：「生了！是一個男孩！」

瑪麗雅和慕德到隔壁的房間 施禮後 說：「王女夫人（小瑪麗），班納太太生了兒子，珍，快去告知王后陛下她們！」

小教堂

珍跑到來， 屈膝施禮 說：「 兩位陛下，索爾斯伯里夫人 ！班納太太 生了兒子！」

嘉芬、大瑪麗和索爾斯伯里夫人說：「 感 謝主的 恩典！」

索爾斯伯里夫人看看嘉芬，見她點頭！就站起來，又扶起嘉芬，珍就上前扶起大瑪麗！她們要前去看班納太太！

班納太太的臨時產房 外

嘉芬說：「醫生，快去告知陛下！」

然後，她們進了房間！

現在，臨時產房的隔壁客房 （班納姊妹的客房）

嘉芬抱着班納家的兒子，然後把他交給其父威廉班納！班納姊妹在旁圍觀！

威廉班納說：「謝謝陛下！謝謝各位夫人！」

嘉芬說：「我已經讓接生婦和助產士們照顧班納太太的了！班納先生，你不用擔心！你和你的女兒們就在各自的客房好好休息吧！我先去向國王陛下 覆命！ 」

威廉班納說：「謝謝陛下！」

嘉芬帶上大小瑪麗和其他夫人離開！

國王寢宮

亨利躺在床上，在思考醒來 前後得到 的訊息！

守衛 通報：「沃爾西樞機奉命覲見！」

亨利說：「讓他進來！」

沃爾西進房施禮，說：「陛下！」

亨利說：「坐下！」

兩人開始談話！

晚些時候， 守衛通報： 「王后陛下、法蘭西王后陛下和王女夫人求見！」

沃爾西的臉色立刻變的不好，而這沒有逃過亨利的眼睛！

亨利說：「我們剛才談的事，直到發生前，都要保密，明白嗎？」

沃爾西答：「明白了，陛下！」

亨利揚聲說：「讓王后她們進來！」

嘉芬和大小瑪麗進房，向亨利屈膝施禮：「陛下！」接着，沃爾西向她們施禮：「王后陛下、法蘭西王后陛下和王女夫人！」

嘉芬和大小瑪麗點頭回應！

亨利說：「有關斯塔福德（白金漢公爵愛德華）的謀反案，我打算讓沃爾西大人主審，查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士輔助！嘉芬，我要妳做證人，向法庭說出發生的經過！」

嘉芬也變得臉色不好，這也沒有逃過亨利的眼睛！

亨利緊緊看着 兩人的臉 說：「還有查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士也要做證人，只有這樣，才能治斯塔福德 和他 的 同謀的 罪！」

兩人最後都說：「遵命！」

亨利最後說：「這回，我會做旁聽！你們，可不要讓我失望！」


	3. 審判

都鐸王朝，亨利八世國王執政時期，英格蘭，西敏宮，國王寢宮 

嘉芬和大瑪麗待沃爾西樞機退下，守衛關門後，齊聲問：「陛下／兄長，醫生說：直到您的頭部傷口痊癒前，您都要卧床休息，您怎麼出席審判？」 

亨利揚手示意小瑪麗坐在床上，然後答：「因為斯塔福德是白金漢公爵，又有王室血統，身份尊貴，如果單靠嘉芬（身為外國女子）、查理斯（王室女婿，但沒有王室血統）和湯瑪斯爵士（出身平民）做證人，又有沃爾西針對嘉芬情況下，我擔心不能治他一個叛國罪，所以我必須在法庭坐鎮，而且還要作為受害人的身分！ 

至於我的傷勢，我想過了，找湯瑪斯維凱里醫生看看吧，他在外傷方面很有經驗！不過，我得要他起誓保密才行！ 

放心，到時我會坐車出入；只要斯塔福德被判叛國罪，我就馬上回來養傷！」 

嘉芬和大瑪麗臉露「我不信您」的表情！ 

亨利說：「妳們應該對主和被祂授予君權的我有信心！」 

嘉芬和大瑪麗才說：「如君所願！」 

亨利補充說：「還有，嘉芬，派員安頓好班納一家，他們對我有用處！召妳的侍女們的女兒或妹妹到宮中來，我要她們成為我們的女兒的陪伴！現在我們只有她一個孩子，如果妳想她更進一步，就必須如此！」 

嘉芬和大瑪麗睜大眼晴，不可置信的看向他！ 

審判白金漢公爵愛德華斯塔福德當天，英格蘭，最高法院 

沃爾西樞機作為主審官，坐在正中，其他17位陪審的貴族分別坐在他的左右手邊！ 

因為此事牽涉國王和王后，所以也安排了坐位給他們，就分別在17位陪審的貴族的左前方和右前方！ 

作為證人的薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登和湯瑪斯摩雅爵士就在各自的家人陪伴坐在觀眾席，等待宣召作供！ 

法院守衛宣告：「國王和王后陛下！」全體起立，英格蘭最尊貴的夫妻手牽手的進入法庭，直到沃爾西的正前方才分別步向各自的王座坐下！全體坐下！ 

亨利對沃爾西說：「開始吧！」 

沃爾西說：「今天我們聚集在此，是為了一件叛國大案，有人合夥企圖行刺國王陛下，而被指控是嫌疑犯的是白金漢公爵閣下——愛德華斯塔福德！」 

羣眾嘩然！ 

沃爾西敲打木錘子，說：「安靜！犯人進庭！」斯塔福德被守衛押進庭！ 

之後的事，就如亨利預計般：斯塔福德否認所有叛國指控，包括企圖行刺國王；沃爾西在亨利示意下，分別宣召查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士作證，還有呈上一大堆文書和信件作物證，然而斯塔福德依然否認所有指控；此時，沃爾西看向亨利，眼神詢問可否讓嘉芬作證？ 

亨利點頭！ 

沃爾西揚聲說：「下一位證人，王后陛下！」 

羣眾又嘩然！ 

沃爾西敲打木錘子，說：「安靜！請陛下！」 

嘉芬站起來，步下后座，站到法庭正中央，舉手宣誓！ 

沃爾西問：「陛下，國王陛下是獨自出宮的，也沒有留下將會前往那裏的訊息，妳是怎麼知道國王陛下在貧民窟遇險的？」 

亨利皺眉，沃爾西是想指控嘉芬和斯塔福德聯手害他！想不到，沃爾西是這樣敵視嘉芬的！如想保住嘉芬，沃爾西是留不得了！ 

對於沃爾西下的陷阱，嘉芬並不上當，她答：「法官大人，對你們來說：國王陛下是沒有留下任何的訊息就獨自出宮，可是，對我來說：陛下獨自出宮就是一個訊息！」 

沃爾西步步進逼，問：「陛下，此話何解？願聞其詳！」 

嘉芬答：「法官大人，因為國王陛下自小長於深宮，甚小有機會出宮；在成為王太子後，先王陛下更是把國王陛下看的更緊，基本上沒有出過宮，國王陛下是在基極以及和我成婚後，才和我一起出過宮；這樣，陛下對宮外的熟悉的地方沒多少，所以，陛下獨自出宮後去的地方，我大約都推測到，我只要遂個地方去找，自然就會找到陛下！」 

沃爾西繼續追問：「陛下，如果和您比較誰更熟悉國王陛下，我們當然是不及您，但是，陛下既然有國王陛下的下落，為什麼不告知國王陛下的親衛隊，讓他們前往保護國王陛下，反而獨自出宮尋找國王陛下，令國王陛下身陷險境？」 

亨利的眉皺的更深了！ 

嘉芬依然不上當，直視沃爾西，答：「法官大人，我雖然是國王陛下的妻子，是英格蘭王后，但是很多在陛下身邊的人還是不信任我或是輕視我，因為我是外國人，又是女子！如果我真的和那一位大人說：我知道陛下可能在那裏，你們聽我的調動，去保護陛下！法官大人，你覺得誰會聽我的？假如是大人你，你會聽嗎？」 

亨利的眉皺的更深了，手握成拳，青筋暴現！ 

沃爾西臉紅，說：「陛下，您可以告知瑪麗王后陛下（亨利王妹，前法蘭西王后），國王陛下的下落！」 

嘉芬反問：「法官大人，您是表示你和議會的成員會聽瑪麗王妹的調遣，那怕，她是女子之身？」 

沃爾西的臉紅的像發熱！四方八面的貴族和議員的目光都射向他！他們才不會聽任何女子的調遣，除非…… 

此時，有人發出大笑！眾人一看，是斯塔福德！他說：「我最敬愛的國王陛下，想不到，在我臨終前，還讓我看了一場大戲劇，真是可笑：你的大臣和你的妻子針鋒相對！好吧，我幫你一個大忙：你指控我的所有罪，我全都認了，只是，我告訴你，你的妻子，嘉芬，就是我的同謀，是她告訴我，應該在那裏伏擊你的！哈哈，真是可笑！你的妻子背叛了你哦！」他就算要死，也要都鐸王室陪葬！ 

全場嘩然！ 

沃爾西等的就是這個，他正想開口說，抓住她時…… 

亨利大喝一聲：「安靜！」他覺得頭很痛！ 

國王暴怒，眾人肅靜！ 

沃爾西還想開口，亨利用看死人的眼光看他，沃爾西也不敢開口了！事實上，在亨利心中，沃爾西已經是一個死人了！ 

亨利忍痛揚聲說：「大人們，還有夫人們，斯塔福德先前否認企圖謀殺我和任何叛國罪名，那怕薩福克公爵閣下和湯瑪斯摩雅爵士找出一大堆證明他主導行刺我的物證；現在又突然承認他有罪，這表示他不僅是一個叛國者，還是一個反覆無常、沒有誠信的說謊者，在這樣的情況下，他的任何說話都不能作為證詞！ 

至於，我的王后有沒有與他同謀……」他看向查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士，問：「公爵閣下、湯瑪斯爵士，可有找到證據證實此事？」 

查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士一起說：「陛下，我們沒有找到任何證據能把王后陛下和叛徒們連結在一起，而當天王后陛下在場的舉動，全是護衛陛下的，沒有任何傷害陛下的動作！」 

亨利忍痛點頭，看向嘉芬說：「好極了，我的王后，請妳把當天發生的事全部說出來，以證明妳是清白的！」 

嘉芬跪倒在亨利的腳前，說：「謝陛下！」然後揚聲一口氣說出當天發生的一切事，只除了她不能受孕的事沒有說！ 

等到嘉芬說完當天的事後，亨利轉頭掃視坐在審判桌的17位貴族，問：「大人們，還有問題問我的王后嗎？」 

17位貴族齊齊搖頭說：「沒有了，兩位陛下！」 

亨利忍痛親手扶起嘉芬，拖住她，送她回她的后座上，然後再回到自己的王座上坐下！接着再示意沃爾西開口！ 

沃爾西顫抖着，他已覺察到自己得罪了亨利，問：「陛下，還有甚麼要補充嗎？」 

亨利忍痛揚聲說：「有，大人們還沒有聽過我的說詞呢！」 

嘉芬和大瑪麗皺眉，這不在預先的安排之內！ 

亨利繼續忍痛揚聲說：「在我昏迷不醒之前，我好像看見亨利斯塔福德在場！」 

原本一直在大笑的愛德華斯塔福德，此時終於不笑了，大叫：「你說謊，亨利都鐸，你含血噴人，我的兒子對此事全不知情！」 

亨利繼續忍痛揚聲說：「愛德華斯塔福德，你可以說你和我的妻子合謀害我，我也可以說看見你的兒子當時在場企圖想殺我！」 

斯塔福德繼續大叫：「亨利都鐸，你不是一直想離婚再娶嗎？我這是在幫你！」他一定要都鐸王室粉身碎骨！ 

嘉芬馬上看向亨利！眾人嘩然！英格蘭信奉天主教，是不能離婚的！ 

亨利大喝一聲：「安靜！」他覺得頭更痛！ 

亨利繼續忍痛揚聲說：「愛德華斯塔福德，你的幫忙就是行刺我和誣告我的王后，還有指控我企圖違反教規（離婚再娶），然後得罪聖父（教皇）、企圖令英格蘭陷入內亂和向西班牙宣戰？大人們，宣判吧！」 

此時，眾人才想起嘉芬曾是西班牙王女（現在是王姨），一旦她在英格蘭被判有罪，就等於英格蘭向西班牙宣戰！ 

因為現場沒有人想要戰爭，除了討厭西班牙，又想和法蘭西結盟的沃爾西和那些想依靠軍功上位的紳士們外！所以，所有人的目光不是瞪向斯塔福德，就是瞪向沃爾西！ 

沃爾西顫抖的看向亨利，試探說：「陛下，我們需要退庭商議！」 

亨利忍痛點頭！ 

沃爾西敲打木錘，揚聲說：「法庭將會決定白金漢公爵閣下——愛德華斯塔福德的叛國罪名是否成立！預計本天下午宣判！退庭！」 

全體起立，亨利和嘉芬同時從王座站起來，只是，嘉芬留意到亨利的雙手是顫抖的，還要依靠扶手才能站起來！嘉芬於是馬上步下后座，小跑到亨利跟前，伸出手，裝作是等不及亨利步下王座，其實是讓他扶着她來步出法院！ 

沃爾西、查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士都皺了眉，因為正常程序是王和后同時從王座站起來、步下王座，一起走到主審官（沃爾西）的正前方，說些感謝法庭的場面話，然後才一同離開法院，這十五年來，嘉芬一次也沒有違反過這些潛規則，但今天為什麼…… 

知道真相的大瑪麗的心跳的快飛出來了，她擔心亨利不能支撐，當場昏倒！到時，英格蘭真要內亂了！ 

亨利明白嘉芬意思，就把手放在她的手臂上，讓她帶他走！嘉芬也明白亨利意思，就拖着亨利快步出了法院！ 

英格蘭最尊貴的夫妻先後上了來時乘坐的御用馬車，緊接着大瑪麗跑上了車，看見亨利在衣袋內拿出兩卷聖旨，他把它們交給嘉芬，說：「用這兩個來保護我們的女兒！」 

亨利說完，就在馬車內昏迷不醒了！ 


	4. 繼承人之母和王儲

都鐸王朝，亨利八世國王執政時期，英格蘭，最高法院門口，御用馬車內   
  
嘉芬對大瑪麗說：「瑪麗，陛下的御旨，請妳務必要保密它們的存在，它們必定對整個英格蘭生死攸關，拜託妳了！」   
  
大瑪麗答：「我明白的，嫂子！我會保密御旨的事，我用性命擔保！   
  
現在，您快點送兄長回宮救治吧！」   
  
接着，她就下車，急步走向自己的丈夫查理斯布蘭登——薩福克公爵的馬車！   
  
嘉芬隔着車門吩咐車夫：「國王陛下想休息，盡快回宮吧！」   
  
等到馬車開動後，嘉芬馬上拆開兩卷御旨，內容是……   
  
看完後，嘉芬哭了！   
  
然後，她再從馬車上的暗櫃子取出一個袋子，把內裏的東西取出，放在自己的衣袋內！   
  
緊接着，她用手帕擦乾淨臉上的淚痕！   
  
西敏宮，國王寢宮外   
  
瑪麗雅、慕德和珍上前，打開車門，扶嘉芬下車，她下車後，小聲說：「秘密找維凱里醫生來！」侍女們點頭，珍馬上快步走向維凱里醫生在宮中的住處！然後，嘉芬對亨利的侍從說：「國王陛下累壞了！想休息，你們來扶他回房間吧！」   
  
兩名侍從上車扶起已經昏迷不醒的亨利，一路扶他回房間的御床之上，不過一路滴下一條血路！嘉芬從後面看到，亨利的頭後面，不停的滴血！她馬上指着地上的血路說：「慕德，找個我們的侍從，擦乾淨它、瑪麗雅，要索爾斯伯里夫人帶我的女兒來這邊，全都要快，不可讓人知道！」   
  
嘉芬快步跟隨亨利的一行人進屋！   
  
國王寢宮外室   
  
亨利昏迷不醒的躺在床上，嘉芬站在床邊看着他，等待着湯瑪斯維凱里醫生的到來！   
  
已經找人擦乾淨地板的慕德，和亨利的侍從們，還有親兵們一起站在門外！   
  
此時，珍終於帶着維凱里醫生趕到、瑪麗雅和索爾斯伯里夫人也帶着小瑪麗來到，守門的侍衛通報：「王女夫人、索爾斯伯里夫人和維凱里醫生！」   
  
嘉芬拉着小瑪麗說：「索爾斯伯里夫人，麻煩妳了，夫人們，先在隔壁休息一會吧！」索爾斯伯里夫人、瑪麗雅、慕德和珍就退下了！   
  
然後，嘉芬說：「維凱里醫生，快點看國王陛下！」   
  
國王寢宮內室   
  
維凱里醫生看見亨利的血已經開始染濕御枕，連忙小心翼翼把昏迷的亨利轉身，看見的是：陛下頭後的傷口裂開了！   
  
他立刻轉身對嘉芬說：「陛下，國王陛下頭後的傷口裂開了！請馬上準備熱水和未用過的布條子！作止血之用！」然後，他打開手提箱子，取出止血用的藥粉，撒在亨利的傷口上！   
  
嘉芬馬上步出內室，揚聲說：「衛樂比夫人（瑪麗雅）、帕雅夫人（慕德）、珍小姐！」   
  
瑪麗雅、慕德和珍快步進入外室，屈膝施禮，說：「陛下！」   
  
嘉芬馬上說：「馬上準備熱水和未用過的布條子！」   
  
瑪麗雅、慕德和珍答：「是！」她們快速去準備！   
  
很快的，瑪麗雅、慕德和珍就準備好未用過的布條子，也燒好了熱水，送了進來！   
  
維凱里醫生立刻用布條子按在亨利的傷口上，阻止再流血，然後用布條子和熱水擦拭掉亨利頭上的血跡！   
  
嘉芬抱着小瑪麗，在旁觀看！   
  
五分鐘後   
  
維凱里醫生說：「陛下，國王陛下的傷口止血了！」   
  
嘉芬說：「謝謝你，醫生，請在外室待到國王陛下清醒過來！」   
  
約兩小時後   
  
亨利緩緩的睜開眼睛，說：「水！我想要水！」   
  
嘉芬馬上倒了一杯水，喂給他喝！   
  
亨利問：「是嘉芬？」   
  
嘉芬答：「陛下，是我！」   
  
亨利又問：「嘉芬，現在是甚麼時候？」   
  
嘉芬答：「陛下，現在已過中午！」   
  
亨利掙扎着要起床，突然抱頭說：「快要開庭了，我們要快點過去！呀，我的頭！」他頭痛得失去平衡，倒回床上！   
  
嘉芬說：「陛下！」她馬上揚聲叫：「醫生！」   
  
維凱里醫生衝進來，看見倒在床上的亨利，說：「陛下！剛才您頭上的傷口裂開了，血流不止，現在絕對不可離床，否則傷口再裂開，您可能會昏迷不醒！」   
  
亨利直視維凱里醫生，問：「你肯定嗎？」   
  
維凱里醫生答：「小人治過這麼多人，無一例外！」   
  
亨利在嘉芬幫助下重新躺好在床上，說：「醫生，你先退下！」   
  
維凱里醫生答：「是！」他退出寢宮！   
  
亨利說：「嘉芬，宣樞密院所有大臣前來覲見！」   
  
嘉芬問：「陛下，您準備……」   
  
亨利點頭！   
  
嘉芬馬上步出內室，揚聲說：「國王陛下宣樞密院所有大臣前來覲見！」   
  
亨利的侍衛答：「遵命！」   
  
最高法院   
  
因為接近開庭時間，所以很多人都已經坐回原位等候了。   
  
此時，亨利的侍衛們來到，樞密院所有大臣身邊說：「閣下／大人／先生，國王陛下召見！」   
  
他們皺眉答：「現在？」   
  
侍衛們回應：「現在！」   
  
樞密院所有大臣說：「知道了！」   
  
他們各自上了自己的馬車，向西敏宮進發！侍衛們騎馬跟在馬車旁！   
  
西敏宮，國王寢宮   
  
侍衛們通報：「樞密院各位大人奉命覲見！」   
  
嘉芬揚聲說：「讓他們進來！」   
  
樞密院所有大臣進來，看見英格蘭最尊貴的一家三口，就施了禮，說：「陛下們，王女夫人！」   
  
嘉芬和小瑪麗回禮：「大人們！」然後，嘉芬對亨利說：「陛下，我們先迴避！」   
  
亨利答：「好！」   
  
待母女二人出了內室後，樞密院所有大臣看見靠背坐在御床上的亨利，齊聲問：「陛下，您好嗎？」   
  
亨利搖頭答：「由於我不太好，因此召你們來談話！坐下！」   
  
樞密院所有大臣各自安排好的椅子坐下！   
  
亨利說：「首先，現在我因為身體不適，待會要開始的審判是不能出席的了！」   
  
沃爾西小心翼翼問：「陛下，那審判是否要改期舉行？」   
  
亨利馬上答：「不，大人們，你們要如期舉行審判，叛國者愛德華斯塔福德非常危險，而且已經證據確鑿了，我不能讓他再多活一刻！樞機閣下，我已經簽署了斯塔福德的死刑執行令，你按原定安排宣判即可！   
  
如果，他不願就死，你們就把亨利斯塔福德送去塔中，和他團聚！」   
  
樞密院所有大臣答：「遵命！」   
  
亨利說：「還有，接下來的日子，我要休息一陣子，我將不會出席任何公開場合，包括樞密院會議！」   
  
樞密院所有大臣震驚，說：「陛下！」   
  
亨利再說：「我已經簽署了委任王后作為攝政的御命，她會全權代表我管理這個國家，直到我能再出席公開場合為止！」   
  
亨利的決定對和嘉芬友好的查理斯和湯瑪斯摩雅爵士並不意外，只是，沃爾西卻問：「陛下，小人能單獨和你談談嗎？」   
  
亨利答：「已經沒有必要了，樞機閣下！我會寬恕你們到目前為止，所有對王后不利的舉動，因為那是我作了些錯誤決定引致的！   
  
但是，僅此而已，如果由現在開始，任何人再有任何對王后不利的舉動，我會視為你們對我不利，而罪名會是叛國，各位大人，緊記我現在說的話！」   
  
樞密院所有大臣內心驚訝，小心翼翼答：「僅奉御命！」   
  
亨利再說：「至於王座繼承人的問題，我有以下決定：我已經簽署了冊封瑪麗王女為康和女公爵和威爾斯女親王，即王儲的御命，直到主賜予我一個王子為止，為此，我再加封王后為「國王繼承人的母親」！   
  
各位大人，為了這個國家的穩定，請多多祈禱，在我百年之前，主賜予王后或成年成婚後的王女一個健康的兒子！」   
  
樞密院所有大臣雖然內心震驚，但盡力不表露出來，說：「僅奉御命！」   
  
亨利問：「各位大人，還有問題嗎？」   
  
樞密院所有大臣雖然各有想法，但此刻都搖頭，說：「陛下，沒有了！」   
  
亨利答：「好極了！各位大人，請回去法院，宣判愛德華斯塔福德的處刑吧！」   
  
樞密院所有大臣答：「是，陛下！」他們全體告退！   
  
亨利召集了所有的近身侍從，吩咐他們……   
  
最高法院   
  
當樞密院所有大臣乘車回到法院後，他們進庭後，發現嘉芬已經換好衣裳，戴上后冠，坐在后座上了！   
  
不過，瑪麗王女並不在場，他們一心都在嘉芬再任攝政和加封「國王繼承人的母親」頭銜的事上，對小瑪麗不在現場不以為意！   
  
因為亨利的態度改變和警告，所以沃爾西不敢再在這場審判上耍心眼，於是直接宣判愛德華斯塔福德——前白金漢公爵叛國罪成，判處斬首示眾！   
  
其餘按照物證找到的同謀，也被處以相同的刑罰！   
  
第二天，清晨，倫敦塔   
  
全部叛國罪犯被斬首示眾！   
  
當所有百姓注意力集中在斯塔福德和同謀們的處決時，西敏宮中，大法官辦公室   
  
沃爾西樞機、查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士發現辦公桌上，有一卷御旨，內容是……   
  
西敏宮中其他地方   
  
除了沃爾西、查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士外，樞密院所有大臣們，在做甚麼呢？   
  
他們到處都找不到亨利、嘉芬和小瑪麗，連大瑪麗和她的兒子小亨利（查理斯之子）都失蹤了！   
  
此時，有人在宮門和城門發現幾份通告，內容是……   
  
離開倫敦的路上   
  
都鐸王室的全員（說是全員其實也只有五人而已，其中一個還不姓都鐸！），在亨利的親兵？直屬王室的衛隊？嘉芬的親信？護送下，以最快的速度前往英格蘭的北方？   
  
不過，在身受重傷的情況趕路，亨利又怎麼可能沒有後手呢？他們的目的地是？   
  
倫敦，伊爾福德   
  
戴克男爵湯瑪斯戴克等亨利親信和侍衛帶同慕德（帕雅夫人）和珍等嘉芬侍女在此短暫停留！然後轉向東北方進發！   
  
實際上，時間倒回凌晨時分，亨利的所在   
  
大瑪麗抱住兒子嘆：「唉！哈利， 我們已經很多年沒有一起乘船下水了吧？」   
  
亨利答：「是呢！瑪麗！真的已經很多年了！以前，父親和母親還在時，我們，還有瑪嘉莉一起哀求母親，一起乘船吧！   
  
我們看着外面的小孩們，可以和父母一起乘船，到處去，而我們和父母就只能留在城內，看着城外的發生的一切！   
  
殊不知外面的小孩們可以乘船，是因為要做工或隨同父母投奔富貴的親戚！」   
  
大瑪麗笑說：「我記得，我們終於乘船下水時，被母親發現了，就三人一起把吵的母親受不了，她就和我們一起乘船，說不能拋下我們不管！   
  
我們啊，就一葉輕舟，飄到河口，玩的興高采烈，到回來後，天都黑了，我記得在屋子對岸，父親和祖母，還有他就在那兒等了一整天！   
  
祖母臉上無光、黑的像鍋底，父親甚麼都沒說，只以手勢示意我們進屋，然後他就跪下說，是他掩護我們出城乘船的，父親和祖母當然不信，祖母只把母親留下的書信丟下，就責難母親：「妳想我家像妳家一樣敗落嗎？」   
  
母親自認理虧，一聲不響，倒是我們，每個人都搶在母親身前，搶着把罪名擔在身上，他叩首都叩的咚咚聲，父親都沒有理會，只是把你拖走，然後，事情就這麼不了了之！   
  
究竟，當時他和你，發生了甚麼事？」她說完就哭起來了！   
  
亨利從嘉芬手中接過小瑪麗，答：「他，我們的父親，當時把我抓到他的房間，命令我伸手出來，我擔心他會為難妳們，只好乖乖聽話！   
  
然後，他拿出尺子，一下一下打在我的手心，他每打一下，就說：「知道我為什麼只責罰你一個嗎？」我搖頭！「不知道？那就想！」一下一下打的我很痛！   
  
就在我以為他會打我到永遠時，他終於停手，說：「因為你是男子！」我當時不明白，就頂嘴說：「因為我皮粗肉厚？」他馬上說：「不是，再想！」又繼續打！   
  
真的很痛，那時我真的很怨恨他，為什麼對我這麼嚴格？為什麼？我只不過是一個次子，一個後備，一個只要那人在，就除了妳們，就沒有人會理會的無用之人！   
  
可是，或許是他終於累了，不管是身，還是心，總之，他終於停下來了，我的雙手已經痛的像火燒！   
  
他當時問：「想明白了嗎？」我當時其實還沒想明白，但為了讓他不再打我，就點頭了！   
  
他問：「你說說你明白了甚麼？」我當時張口就說：「因為我是男子，不是幫家族生繼承人、不能聯姻幫家族，對他和祖母用處最少，是蛀米大蟲，所以就應該默默無聞，不要破壞家族名聲、損害家族利益、瑟縮在一個角落就好！」」   
  
亨利說完，接過嘉芬送過來的一杯水，一口氣喝完，問大瑪麗：「妳知道，他當時是甚麼反應？」   
  
大瑪麗擦拭着眼淚，說：「父親，他，一定很生氣！」   
  
亨利輕笑出聲，說：「父親，他，何止很生氣，他聽完我說後，睜大眼睛看了我很久，他當時的眼神，我知道，如果我不是他的親生兒子，我已經是個死人了！」他說完，接過嘉芬送過來的手帕，擦拭眼睛！   
  
亨利繼續笑（哭？）說：「最後，父親，他喃喃自語：「冥頑不靈！冥頑不靈！算了！算了！反正，我還有長子，我家還有長子；他是我們的一切希望了！」亨利在說長子時，是咬牙切齒的！   
  
嘉芬小心翼翼說：「哈利……」   
  
亨利拍拍嘉芬的手，表示沒問題！   
  
大瑪麗安慰說：「現在，你就是我們的一切希望了！」   
  
亨利搖搖頭，指着懷中的小瑪麗說：「現在，她才是我們的一切希望！」   
  
大瑪麗臉上滿是「我不相信你！」的表情，問：「你真的已經下定決心，護好嫂子和我的姪女了嗎？」   
  
亨利答：「主暫時沒有給我別的選擇，除非妳想向占士（蘇格蘭國王）的兒子下跪稱臣！」亨利在說占士時，是咬牙切齒的！   
  
大瑪麗說：「可是，那個孩子也是瑪嘉莉的兒子！」   
  
亨利再答：「可是，那個孩子已經十二歲、被瑪嘉莉宣佈為成年了，而且，這些都不是最重要的，最重要的是：瑪嘉莉的兒子是一個占士、一個外國人、我們之間還有血海深仇，所以他，是不能被信任的！」   
  
大瑪麗不放棄說：「可是，那個孩子身上有我們父母的血，而且瑪嘉莉一定會教他親近我們的！」   
  
亨利也不生氣，再答：「可是，瑪嘉莉現在在做甚麼呢？她在忙着談情說愛，為了和新人結婚，失去了原本擁有的權利和兩個兒子的監護權，導致幼子去世時，她都不在他身旁！我們怎能把所有的希望都放在她愛她的兒子勝過她愛新人！」   
  
大瑪麗沒法回答，因為她和姊姊瑪嘉莉一樣，在權利和愛情面前，選擇了愛情！   
  
大瑪麗低下頭問：「你是不是怨恨我像瑪嘉莉一樣，下嫁以致失去利用價值？」   
  
亨利直視大瑪麗：「雖然，我曾經因為妳們不和我商量，就隨意改嫁而很生氣；但是，現在，我已經決定了要原諒妳們兩個！」   
  
意識到亨利無意再說，大瑪麗適時的不再追問！   
  
現在，午後，亨利的所在   
  
瑪麗雅（衛樂比夫人）走進船艙，小聲稟報說：「大人們，我們已經到達了！」   
  
眾人看向亨利，他對索爾斯伯里夫人和瑪麗雅說：「夫人們，妳們一起下船，打探一下其他人可來到這兒？還有，不要走散！」   
  
索爾斯伯里夫人和瑪麗雅屈膝答：「僅奉御命！」兩人易裝後就下船了！   
  
泰晤士河口，濱海紹森德   
  
戴克男爵湯瑪斯對慕德和珍等嘉芬侍女說：「夫人們，我們到港口了！」又對其他亨利的其他親信和侍衛說：「我們必須盡快和陛下們會合，請各位大人幫忙找出他們所在的船隻！」   
  
其他親信和侍衛就分開去找亨利所在的船隻！   
  
此時，有兩個穿着黑斗篷的人騎馬走近他們！   
  
另一方面，亨利的所在   
  
此時，在船艙的眾人聽見外邊傳來槍聲！   
  
亨利馬上從行李中取出三把槍枝，他手持一把，又把另外兩把交給嘉芬和大瑪麗！   
  
然後，他示意小瑪麗和小亨利（大瑪麗和查理斯之子）躲起來！   
  
亨利隔着艙門，朝外邊揚聲：「船長，馬上駛離開槍範圍！」   
  
同時，戴克、慕德和珍的所在   
  
戴克說：「有槍聲！陛下們有危險！索爾斯伯里夫人、衛樂比夫人，請馬上帶其他大人到陛下們那裏，我去找救兵！」   
  
索爾斯伯里夫人和瑪麗雅馬上掉轉馬頭，向來時的方向騎馬跑！   
  
慕德和珍等人立刻跟上！   
  
原本散開找亨利的親信和侍衛們也都立刻轉向發出槍聲的方向跑！   
  
亨利所在的船艙外，岸上   
  
西班牙商人們和法蘭西商人們互相朝對方開槍，場面非常混亂！   
  
船隻們紛紛駛開，以免誤中流彈！   
  
亨利所在的船的西班牙船長，在聽到亨利的命令後，馬上把船駛到岸的另一邊！以免貴客們受傷！   
  
戴克騎馬飛奔到亨利的御用戰艦——「上帝恩寵亨利號」的停泊地，表明身份並求見戰艦指揮官！   
  
「上帝恩寵亨利號」船上，指揮官艙房   
  
水兵敲門，指揮官說：「進來！」   
  
水兵進房，敬禮後，報告：「大人，有位戴克男爵大人要見你！」   
  
指揮官聽到後，馬上緊張確認：「戴克男爵大人？」   
  
水兵答：「是，那位大人是這麼介紹自己的！」   
  
指揮官更緊張說：「馬上請他上船！」   
  
水兵再答：「是！」   
  
戴克馬上被請進指揮官艙房，雙方快速行禮，戴克馬上把亨利的御旨交給指揮官看！   
  
數分鐘後，「上帝恩寵亨利號」點燃烽火並向槍聲來源駛去，護衛艦們跟隨！   
  
另一方面，亨利的所在   
  
有人以暗號方式敲門，亨利、嘉芬拿起槍枝，站在門的兩邊，大瑪麗一手拿槍藏在裙後，一手拉開一條門縫，往外一看……   
  
岸上   
  
槍戰還在繼續！   
  
在岸上的百姓慌忙走避時，一條戰艦終於出現在眾人眼前，是「上帝恩寵亨利號」！   
  
「上帝恩寵亨利號」甲板   
  
指揮官指示水兵駛近一條靠岸的西班牙商船！當兩船接近到能夠連接時，指揮官指示水兵放下甲板，令兩船連接！   
  
接着，一行來自於西班牙商船，全部都穿着黑斗蓬的人們出現在「上帝恩寵亨利號」的甲板上！   
  
然後，指揮官向那羣穿着黑斗蓬的人們說了句話，對方的其中一人也回了句話，指揮官聽到回覆後，馬上向那人的方向單膝跪下，戴克也單膝跪下了，其他水兵見狀也一起跪下了！   
  
那人脫下斗蓬的帽子，正是亨利！   
  
指揮官說：「陛下，歡迎回到「大哈利號（「上帝恩寵亨利號」別名）」！」   
  
亨利步向指揮官，揚聲說：「大人們，起來吧！」其他穿着斗蓬的人們也緊緊跟着亨利！   
  
指揮官、戴克和水兵們就站起來了！   
  
亨利對指揮官說：「升旗吧！還有，駛離這裏！」侍衛們馬上拿出旗幟！   
  
指揮官答：「是！」   
  
於是負責升旗的水兵們就從侍衛們手上接過旗幟，把它升上旗桿頂，風把旗幟拉直，四方八面的人們就看見亨利的王旗在「上帝恩寵亨利號」上飄揚！而「上帝恩寵亨利號」緩緩駛離此處，護衛艦們跟隨，幾條戰艦駛回英格蘭海軍的駐紮地！   
  
西班牙商船甲板   
  
船長抱着一袋重重的金子，含笑的看着戰艦們駛離，然後對水手們說：「開船，我們回家！」 


	5. 布置

英格蘭海軍駐紮地之一，「上帝恩寵亨利號」，御用艙房外室   
  
亨利坐在辦公桌後，聽取着親信侍從們和戰艦指揮官匯報消息，他的親兵們守衛着艙房內外。   
  
最後，等到親信侍衛們全部退下，只剩下亨利和指揮官兩個人時，指揮官問：「陛下，小人要駕船向那個方向？」   
  
亨利直視他說：「沿岸向北方！」   
  
指揮官答：「是，僅奉御命！」說完也退下，前去駕船了！   
  
亨利也慢慢靠着椅子的扶手，慢慢站起來，緩緩步向內室！   
  
御用艙房內室   
  
嘉芬抱住小瑪麗坐在躺椅上、大瑪麗抱住小亨利坐在旁邊，也聽取着侍女們匯報消息。   
  
亨利進內室，眾人站起來，向國王屈膝施禮！   
  
亨利微微躬身回應！然後說：「夫人們，休息一會！」   
  
侍女們陸續退下，關上了門！然後，亨利終於不能再偽裝了，倒了下去！嘉芬和大瑪麗嚇的飛身去扶他，差點踢飛站在她們腳邊的孩子們！   
  
兩個女子連忙扶着亨利到床上躺下來！亨利說：「嘉芬、瑪麗，我要休息一會了，千萬不要讓他們進來，有事就召湯瑪斯（戴克男爵），讓他來幫妳們！」   
  
嘉芬和大瑪麗忍痛說：「好！」   
  
亨利沉沉睡去！   
  
駐紮地岸邊   
  
戰艦的水兵們急匆匆的抬着各種補給上艦，確保往後的一段日子，艦上都有足夠的物資供應！   
  
倫敦，西敏宮，樞密院會議廳   
  
樞密院所有大臣都在，包括沃爾西樞機、查理斯布蘭登（薩福克公爵，大瑪麗的丈夫）和湯瑪斯摩雅爵士！   
  
其他大臣都在看向沃爾西樞機，有人問：「樞機閣下，我們還要在這裏等多久？」   
  
沃爾西緩緩說道：「各位大人，再等等！」   
  
除了查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士外的眾大臣鼓譟！場面開始劍拔弩張！   
  
此時，守衛進門宣佈道：「大人們，陛下們的信使！」   
  
沃爾西揚聲道：「各位大人，我們等待的，到了！」眾人肅靜下來！沃爾西轉頭對守衛說：「讓信使進來！」   
  
信使進來後，走到沃爾西面前，取出一卷御旨，放在沃爾西手中，然後就退下了！   
  
沃爾西忍住手顫，打開御旨，看見的是……   
  
他快速看完後，宣佈道：「陛下們已在「上帝恩寵亨利號」上了！」他頓了一頓，再說：「他下令免去諾福公爵閣下的海軍大臣職務，此職位將會暫時出缺，出到陛下們決定合適繼任者為止！」   
  
眾人喧嘩起來！有人問：「樞機閣下，陛下們都不在這兒，那樞密院還怎麼運轉，國家又怎樣管理啊？」   
  
沃爾西再揚聲說：「各位大人，國王陛下說要休息一個月，所有要給他的奏折全部直送到攝政的王后陛下那兒即可；至於樞密院，陛下們說：一個月後，北方見！」   
  
眾人再度喧嘩起來！沃爾西於是把御旨攤開，供眾大臣閱覽！眾人看見御旨確實是亨利的御筆簽署和蓋章，都沒有說話了！   
  
沃爾西收好御旨後，說：「各位大人，我們可以回家，收拾行李，準備北方之行了！」接着，沃爾西第一個站起來，向眾人施了一禮，就離開了！   
  
查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士互看對方一眼，又看看被免職的諾福公爵（湯瑪斯侯活），也施禮離開了！   
  
眾人陸續散去，只剩下湯瑪斯侯活一個人在會議廳，他一拳打在木桌上！   
  
走廊，大法官辦公室門口   
  
亨利的信使出現截住沃爾西、查理斯和湯瑪斯爵士，說：「三位大人，國王陛下還有一卷御旨要給您們！」   
  
沃爾西皺眉！查理斯問：「還有？」湯瑪斯爵士問：「我們？」   
  
信使答：「是！是只給您們三位的旨意！」他又取出一卷御旨出來，放在沃爾西手中！然後，然後就退下了！   
  
三人互看對方一眼，然後沃爾西示意守衛打開門，三人進了辦公室，關上門後，沃爾西打開御旨，三人一看，內容是……   
  
班納家女性在西敏宮的客房   
  
班納太太生產完後，身體還沒有恢復完全，於是她非常嗜睡！   
  
珍和依莉莎白就需要同時照顧母親和看好比自己小的手足，包括剛剛出生的弟弟——亨利！   
  
威廉班納的客房   
  
有人敲門，威廉說：「請進！」   
  
推門進房的竟是亨利的信使！他首先施禮，威廉也回了禮；然後，變魔術似的拿出一封書信，交到威廉手中，然後消失了！   
  
威廉拆開封有都鐸火漆的信函，一看，內容是：「親愛的班納先生，   
  
為了解決您家的財務問題，我決定任命您的長女班納小姐為我妻子的未婚侍女、您的次女依莉莎白小姐為我女兒的未婚侍女，您的其餘女兒為我女兒的伴讀。   
  
我已經將此決定告知沃爾西樞機閣下、薩福克公爵閣下和湯瑪斯摩雅爵士，他們會安排您們一家，一起跟隨整個樞密院，在一個月後遷移到北方，與我一家會合，而這事不是請求，是命令！如果有人因此為難您們，務必告知對方，您只是奉國王之命行事，還有，找沃爾西樞機閣下、薩福克公爵閣下和湯瑪斯爵士，他們會代我處理對方！   
  
至於，你在赫福郡的家園龍博園，我已命沃爾西樞機閣下派人代管，不會使您的家荒廢，請放心！   
  
祝好運！   
  
亨利R」   
  
一段時間後，赫弗城堡（葆林家族莊園），安葆林的閨房   
  
湯瑪斯葆林爵士的次女安正在看書，此時，她的侍女敲門，安說：「進來！」   
  
侍女屈膝施禮，說：「小姐，倫敦來信！」隨即奉上錦布，布上有兩封用火漆封住的信！   
  
安拿起信，答：「妳下去吧！」   
  
侍女又一屈膝，退下了！   
  
安拆開兩封信件，信上寫的是……   
  
過了一會，在外邊的侍女聽見安的閨房傳出東西碎裂的聲音！   
  
清晨前（天沒光亮），後院小門   
  
一匹背掛着糧水和衣物的馬在此等候，一個身材矮小的男子小心翼翼的打開門，步出，轉身關上門，然後，快步走到馬旁，上馬，他拉動韁繩，馬匹聽話的開始向着倫敦方向飛奔！   
  
天亮後，赫弗城堡   
  
上至管家，下至門童、馬伕，都在叫：「小姐！」「小姐！」他們找遍全屋，也找不到安！   
  
管家問侍女：「小姐的衣物可有失蹤？」侍女答：「沒有！」   
  
管家問馬伕：「馬房的馬匹可有失蹤？」馬伕答：「沒有！」   
  
管家問門童：「可有見過馬車出現？」門童答：「沒有！」   
  
管家問廚師：「糧水可有減少？」廚師答：「沒有！」   
  
安就像人間蒸發一樣，消失的不留一絲痕跡！   
  
前往倫敦的路上   
  
身材矮小的男子騎在馬上，不時拉動韁繩，令馬匹持續的倫敦向飛奔！   
  
只是，世事豈會沒有波折的呢？   
  
突然，前路出現一羣人擋路，是馬賊！矮小男子急忙拉動韁繩，剎停坐騎，火速的拿出了背在馬上的槍枝！   
  
可是，對方說：「即便你有槍又如何，不及我們人多！你有多少發子彈？」   
  
矮小男子一手拉繩，一手拿槍，指着懷疑是對方首領的人，雙方對峙！   
  
就在對方打算從兩側，甚至後方包圍他，千鈞一髮的時候，兩聲槍聲同時響起，打倒了想從兩側襲擊他的馬賊！然後，有人大叫：「葆林！」   
  
矮小男子，也就是男裝打扮的安，明白這是警告，連忙伏在馬背上！   
  
緊接著，更多的槍聲響起，整羣馬賊被擊中，紛紛從馬背上掉落到地上！   
  
等到全部馬賊都在地上時，安才重新坐直在馬背上，她看到一整排騎馬持槍的士兵，還有……她的前未婚夫——亨利派西爵士（諾森伯蘭伯爵的長子兼繼承人），也是其中一個寫信給她的人！兩人曾被沃爾西逼迫，放棄了秘密訂下的婚約，之後她被趕回家族城堡；此次再見，可說是隔世相見！   
  
安忍住滿腔眼淚，竭力維持着淑女應有的姿態，不失禮的打招呼和道謝：「亨利爵士！謝謝你們出手相救！」   
  
亨利爵士顫抖着答：「不用客氣，葆林先生！」   
  
對兩人來說多看對方一眼都是煎熬，此時，忽然響起一聲咳嗽，安清醒過來，看見在亨利爵士旁邊的是……薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登，看來另一個救了她的人是他！   
  
安連忙打招呼和道謝：「公爵閣下！謝謝你們出手相救！」   
  
查理斯沉靜的答：「不用客氣，葆林先生！」他和亨利爵士騎馬走到安跟前，低聲說：「葆林小姐，國王陛下命我一定要問妳最後一次：妳決定好了嗎？」   
  
亨利爵士激動說：「公爵閣下！」   
  
查理斯繼續沉靜的答：「亨利爵士，國王陛下的命令說，一定要葆林小姐全心同意，這事才能成，絕對不可奪去她的選擇權利，我不得不遵從國王陛下的命令！」   
  
安抬頭答：「放心，公爵閣下、亨利爵士，來到此地之前，我已考慮清楚，我既然來此，就已經下定決心，不會回頭的了！」   
  
亨利爵士激動說：「謝謝，安！」   
  
查理斯依舊沉靜的答：「謝謝，葆林小姐！既然如此，就盡快上前邊的馬車，我妻子，法蘭西王后陛下的侍女們已經在等妳了，她們會幫妳的！我擔心，遲則生變！」   
  
安和亨利爵士都明白查理斯所指為何，她馬上騎馬上前到馬車那兒，下馬進車！   
  
當車門關上後，查理斯馬上揮手，示意馬車和軍隊掉頭，全速前進！他和亨利爵士都立刻掉轉馬頭，向着倫敦進發！   
  
倫敦，格林威治宮外守規派修士的教堂（亨利和嘉芬的大婚之地）   
  
沃爾西樞機在教堂內前後左右的踱步，問：「為什麼他們還沒來到這兒的？」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士坐在第一排長椅上，手上拿住一本聖經，不知在想甚麼？   
  
此時，一個士兵出現在教堂內，他走到沃爾西和湯瑪斯爵士跟前施禮，說：「樞機閣下、湯瑪斯爵士，薩福克公爵閣下他們到了，就在門口那兒下馬了！」   
  
沃爾西馬上雙手合十，說：「感謝主，亞孟！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士也放下聖經，站起來！   
  
此時，有一個修士走進來，在沃爾西耳邊小聲說話！   
  
沃爾西聽完後，說：「馬上幫他們準備！」   
  
早晨，教堂正門   
  
查理斯俐落下馬，突然，有兩個男子分別帶領兩隊人出現！兩個男子同時揚聲叫：「公爵閣下！」   
  
查理斯聞聲轉頭一看，那兩個男子分別是諾森伯蘭伯爵老亨利派西（亨利爵士之父）和湯瑪斯葆林爵士（安之父）！   
  
查理斯心想：「哎呀，這兩人真的是貪得無厭，為了貪，連得罪權貴（包括他在內）都不怕了！想到摯友亨利——國王陛下的惡趣味，這兩人真的應該小心貪字得過貧！不過，這兩人有甚麼下場，又干他甚麼事？他只要做好自己的角色即可！」   
  
教堂內   
  
安和亨利爵士都換好衣裳，從房間步出，修士就帶他們到正堂，沃爾西和湯瑪斯爵士就在那兒等候！   
  
亨利爵士首先走到聖壇，沃爾西的跟前，站定！然後，湯瑪斯爵士伸出手，安立刻把手放在上面，他就拖着她走到聖壇，沃爾西的跟前，再放開手！   
  
沃爾西說：「此刻我們齊眾一堂，在上帝以及各位的見證下，參加亨利派西爵士和安葆林小姐的神聖婚禮，若你們其中有人對他們的結合有任何質疑，那就請當場提出，不然就請永緘尊口！」＊   
  
……   
  
安說：「我，安，願嫁與亨利為夫，相知相許，無論開心或悲傷、富有或貧窮、疾病或健康，在床第間和面對一切，都盡量滿足他，至死不渝，我保證自己的誓言發自肺腑！」   
  
沃爾西說：「你們在教會面前宣佈你們的同意結合！求主在祂的公義堅定你們的同意和對你們充滿祝福！所有神結合的，人不能分開！阿孟！以聖父、聖子、聖靈之名，我宣佈二人結為合法夫妻！」   
  
……   
  
湯瑪斯爵士拍掌！   
  
沃爾西揚聲吩咐修士：「響鐘吧！」   
  
格林威治宮外守規派修士的教堂響起婚禮完成的鐘聲！   
  
教堂正門   
  
正在爭吵的三人，啊，不，兩人，另一人只是站在一旁看戲！聽見鐘聲響起，兩人說：「糟糕了！」在旁看戲的查理斯則強忍笑意，裝作臉無表情的樣子！   
  
查理斯心想：「果然真是惡人自有主懲罰！」   
  
看見那兩個生氣的惡人，啊，不，父親們竟然想擲教堂的門，查理斯馬上舉手示意自己的士兵上前制止！   
  
查理斯心想：「開玩笑嗎？這座教堂可是對亨利意義重大的地方（亨利的受洗和亨利成婚之地），如果真被那兩個惡人，啊，不，父親破壞了，他這個公爵也做到頭了，他必須制止他們破壞這座教堂！」   
  
查理斯上前和他們理論，他只要拖延到沃爾西出來即可，誰叫沃爾西才是國王陛下的第一大臣呢？   
  
終於，教堂的大門打開了，查理斯連忙命令士兵拉住那兩個惡人，啊，不，生氣父親！   
  
老亨利派西大叫：「我可是伯爵，伯爵！你們擔敢對我這樣無禮？我要去向國王陛下控告你們冒犯！冒犯！」   
  
就像已經預見這個場面一樣，首先步出教堂的不是一對新人，而身為樞機主教和國王第一大臣的沃爾西，接着是湯瑪斯爵士，然後才是一對新人――亨利派西爵士和安，派西夫人！   
  
兩個生氣父親看見婚禮已成的一對新人，更是怒火中燒，老派西說：「沃爾西，你竟然出爾反爾，幫助他們兩個私奔？你沒有羞恥心的嗎？」   
  
因為要奉國王之命而改變初心，完成這件婚事的沃爾西，其實是感到被國王羞辱的，只是，沃爾西更關心自己的性命安危，所以才會按捺住心中的不滿去幫助這對苦難鴛鴦成婚！   
  
於是當沃爾西聽到老派西的指控，心中的怨恨就爆發了，他緩緩回應說：「諾森伯蘭爵爺，您不要再胡言亂語了，您的兒子亨利爵士和湯瑪斯爵士的女兒——原來的安葆林小姐是奉國王陛下的命令而成婚的！」   
  
一直沉默的湯瑪斯葆林終於忍不住了，說：「不，這不可能！國王陛下不是說要安嫁給占士巴特勒，皮爾斯巴特勒的兒子嗎？」   
  
怨恨爆發的沃爾西緩緩轉頭看向葆林，說：「湯瑪斯爵士，國王陛下確實是這麼提議的，但是，因為您並不同意這件婚事，所以直到現在也沒有發信給國王陛下，說您答應把葆林小姐嫁給占士巴特勒先生！」   
  
葆林立刻答：「我不是不同意，只是在考慮！」   
  
沃爾西冷笑，說：「湯瑪斯爵士，國王陛下的慷慨提議，您也要考慮，莫非，您認為您比國王陛下更有智慧，能夠找出一個比聯姻更好的方法來解決奧蒙德伯爵爵位的繼承問題？」   
  
葆林立刻答：「當然不是，國王陛下提議的方法是極好的，只是我和我妻子不願安這麼早出嫁罷了！」   
  
沃爾西繼續冷笑，說：「湯瑪斯爵士，葆林小姐，不，派西夫人都已經雙十年華了，在一般貴族或紳士家庭，女兒早就出嫁了！因為國王陛下不忍您的女兒嫁杏無期，繼續蹉跎歲月，又不想亂點鴛鴦譜，弄出一對怨偶，所以才想到賜婚給原來和您的女兒互有約定的亨利派西爵士的！」   
  
老派西此時插話說：「國王陛下下不忍葆林的女兒嫁杏無期，於是就犧牲掉我的兒子的婚姻？」   
  
沃爾西這回快速轉頭，不滿答：「諾森伯蘭爵爺，您怎麼說的這樣難聽？犧牲掉您的兒子的婚姻？您的新兒媳——派西夫人至少也是一位爵士的女兒；當初，您的夫人不也是一位爵士的女兒嗎？」   
  
老派西臉色漲紅，氣的說不出話來！   
  
葆林此時抬起頭來，疑惑問：「至少？」   
  
沃爾西馬上收起臉上所有表情，答：「總之，亨利爵士和派西夫人，還有此件婚事的所有參與者都是奉國王陛下的御命行事！   
  
任何人如有任何不滿，應該到國王陛下跟前申訴，靜候國王陛下的裁決！如果有人膽敢違抗國王陛下的命令，倫敦塔有很多房間等着他們！   
  
諾森伯蘭爵爺、湯瑪斯爵士，吾等就先行離開了，您們自便吧！」   
  
沃爾西轉頭對亨利爵士和安說：「亨利爵士和派西夫人，國王陛下賜您們為期一月的婚假，渡假的地方就在薩福克公爵閣下在倫敦的府邸；一月過後，就隨同樞密院等各位大人前往國王陛下的所在之地！   
  
到時，陛下們會親賜成婚之禮給您們！」   
  
沃爾西又轉頭對查理斯說：「公爵閣下，拜託您了！」   
  
亨利爵士和安就分別向眾人施禮，然後上了預備好的馬車，車門關上後，馬車就向查理斯在倫敦的府邸駛去！   
  
接着，沃爾西和湯瑪斯摩雅爵士就上馬車回西敏宮，查理斯則騎馬回自己府邸，剩下兩個惡人，不，父親在這兒吹北風！   
  
一段時間後，西歐，薩伏依，一所民房   
  
有人敲門，有人開門。   
  
開門的人問：「請問找誰？」   
  
敲門的人答：「我想找厄斯塔斯卓皮醫生！」   
  
開門的人問：「請問閣下怎樣稱呼？」   
  
敲門的人答：「在下湯瑪斯摩雅！」   
  
開門的人問：「閣下不像是本地人？」   
  
湯瑪斯摩雅爵士答：「在下有急事找卓皮醫生，請引見！」   
  
開門的人說：「閣下已經在看他了！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士說：「閣下就是卓皮醫生？」   
  
厄斯塔斯卓皮醫生點頭，說：「請進來！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士進屋！   
  
卓皮醫生說：「請坐下！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士坐下，說：「在下這次前來，是為我家主人前來，想聘請醫生前往英格蘭，做我家主人的家庭醫生的！」   
  
卓皮醫生答：「英格蘭？是在海外的那個島？您家主人大費周章的派您來到這山高水遠的薩伏依，就為了聘請我做家庭醫生？那閣下的主人想必是非富則貴的了？」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士苦笑說：「有關我家主人的事，醫生您去到羅馬北方海邊時，我才可以告訴您；這樣做為了所有人的安全！」   
  
卓皮醫生答：「閣下不能提供僱主的資料給我，如果我隨意就答應您，這樣對我完全沒有保障！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士繼續苦笑說：「對不起，有關我家主人的事，如果在醫生您還沒到羅馬北方海邊，就表露的話，對我主人全家、在下自己，甚至醫生您，都會很危險的！」   
  
卓皮醫生問：「除了您家主人的身份不能告知與我外，請閣下盡數告知我其他事，這樣我才能決定是否答應您？」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士答：「這一次邀請醫生您到英格蘭當我家主人的家庭醫生，是主人親自寫信給在下的，而且是私下秘密的書信，知道此事的只有我家主人、在下和兩位同事，連在下的家人都不清楚！主人也嚴令禁止我們在醫生您到英格蘭前，把此事洩露出去！」   
  
卓皮醫生問：「那麼，您家主人的家庭裏，那一位需要診治？」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士答：「是我家主人的妻子——我家女主人！她已經三十九了，但還沒能成功誕下我主人的繼承人，他們只有一個女兒，其餘不是流產就是夭折！更糟糕的是，從西班牙來的醫生們，都說：女主人年屆更年期，已經不可能再生育了！」   
  
卓皮醫生答：「我明白了！三十九歲，更年期，您家主人確實是走投無路了！   
  
我可以答應您，跟隨您前往英格蘭，去為您家女主人診治；但是我不會保證一定能幫助到她和您家主人，因為我不認為我在羅馬大學學的醫學知識和英格蘭和西班牙的醫生們的有大多差別，如果他們都判斷您家女主人不可能再生育的話，那麼歐洲醫學可能真的無能為力，所以您還是祈禱主恩賜您家主人和女主人一個活蹦亂跳的男孩吧！   
  
在這樣的前提下，您家主人和您是否仍然想我去為您家女主人診治？」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士問：「只是，醫生，我在附近村民那兒聽見的，不是這樣的，他們說您治好了很多不孕不育的婦女，甚至是男子？」   
  
卓皮醫生輕笑出聲，答：「閣下，您真的做足了資料搜集！只是，他們告訴您的，不是全部！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士答：「我知道，但是，這部分，您顯然是不打算告訴在下的了？」   
  
卓皮醫生答：「有關這部分，只有您家主人親口答應我剛才提及的前提下，我才能說清楚我是怎樣醫治我以前的病人的！   
  
不過，有一點，我現在能說明的是：那些病人之所以最終能夠生兒子，不是因為我的醫術有多高明，而是因為他們和我都被主賜了恩典，畢竟我或許能幫助他們生孩子，但我也不能保證那些女病人一定能生兒子，只有主的恩賜，他們才生得了兒子！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士答：「這是當然，醫術或許能治好不孕不育，但是生下一個活的兒子，不夭折，得主的恩賜！」湯瑪斯爵士說：「感謝主，阿孟！」   
  
卓皮醫生問：「我已經說清楚所有的條件，如果現在，您能代表您家主人答應聽清楚我的醫治前提後，才決定聘不聘請我當家庭醫生，那我便答應您，前往英格蘭！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士想了會兒，答：「這個條件，我代表我家主人答應您，但是，其他的，恐怕您必須親自問他！」   
  
卓皮醫生說：「好！我們就簽約作實吧！」   
  
湯瑪斯爵士答：「我家主人已授權我代表他簽邀請醫生您前往英格蘭的文件！」   
  
於是，兩人握手簽名！   
  
第二天   
  
厄斯塔斯卓皮醫生就上馬，跟隨湯瑪斯摩雅爵士前往北方，再乘船渡海到英格蘭！ 

*有說法指亨利派西爵士在1524年前期或1525年被其父諾森伯蘭伯爵老亨利派西逼迫，迎娶了一位伯爵的女兒為妻。這裏不採用1524年前期的說法，而採用1525年的說法，即是在這裏，老派西尚在安排，沒有來得及逼迫亨利爵士迎娶那位伯爵千金！


	6. 來臨

這一個月來，英格蘭海軍一路護送亨利全家（除了妹妹大瑪麗的兩個女兒外）所在的戰艦——「上帝恩寵亨利號」沿着英格蘭的海岸線北上，他們中途除了要在沿海城市換取補給外，就沒有停泊過！直到北英格蘭東海岸的亨伯河口……

亨伯河口，格里姆斯比，「上帝恩寵亨利號」，御用艙房內室

經過接近一個月的休養，亨利頭上的傷已經痊癒，只是……

亨利對妻子嘉芬說：「我還是沒有想起任何有關1509年後的事！嘉芬，妳還是繼續攝政吧！」

嘉芬答：「陛下，現在不是戰時，親貴大臣恐怕會有微言！」

亨利皺眉說：「那麼，在到達目的地後，我會視乎情況，再作決定！妳們想在此換小船進內陸，還是騎馬呢？」

嘉芬和大瑪麗互看對方一眼，答：「醫生決議您盡量減少騎馬的時間！」

亨利再和親信們商議後，亨利決定在此地換小船，沿亨伯河、烏茲河進入約克郡！

約克郡，古爾市

亨利一行人下船換馬！

戴克男爵湯瑪斯問：「陛下的目的地是？」

亨利答：「龐特弗雷特城堡！發信通知樞密院和城堡的管家吧！還有，召集郡內的守軍前往城堡附近待命！再派員把這三份信函送出！」衛樂比男爵夫人瑪麗雅把三份信函交給信使！

湯瑪斯和信使答：「僅奉御命！」

約克郡，龐特弗雷特城堡

因為行程要保密，城堡很晚才收到國王要來的消息，所以當亨利一行人出現城堡正門時，城堡的管家才勉強趕及打掃城堡完畢！城堡的僕人們在正門前排成兩行，管家站在中間，向下馬後的亨利夫妻和大小瑪麗施了單膝跪禮！

亨利說：「先生，起來吧！」管家站起來！

亨利一行人進入城堡，安頓下來！

一天後，國王寢室

亨利在和嘉芬，還有大小瑪麗談話！

侍從通報：「陛下們，樞密院的各位大人已經來到了！」

亨利答：「讓管家安排他們的房間，讓他們梳洗完畢後進會議廳，我待會出來！」

侍從鞠躬答：「是，陛下！」

會議廳

梳洗完畢的樞密院各位大臣按平時開會的位次站定後，亨利出現，眾人向他施禮，亨利說：「大人們，開會吧！」

亨利坐下來後，眾人也坐下來！

亨利說：「一月之期已到，王后陛下再三向我請辭攝政之位，我已經同意了！樞機閣下（沃爾西），今天起，奏折全部送回我那裏即可！」

沃爾西答：「僅奉御命！」

晚上，王后寢室

當嘉芬準備休息時，亨利進來！

眾人向他施禮！

亨利說：「妳這裏有安全感！」

夫妻兩人休息！

第二天，早上

樞密院各位大臣的家眷們和非樞密院的貴族仕紳的一行人終於也來到了！

待眾人安頓下來和梳洗完畢後，換了衣服的亨利召集他們到正廳！

正廳

亨利坐在正中王座，穿着封爵的服飾！

正當大家奇怪國王召集大家做甚麼時，亨利說：「今天召集大家到來，是因為我想對幾位從愛德華斯塔福德的刺殺中，救下我的人表示感謝，我希望大家作個見證！」

侍從通報：「讓路給班納先生！讓路！」跟隨在後的是威廉班納和兩個侍從！兩個侍從拿着封爵用的服飾！

當威廉走到國王面前時，他主動跪下！

接着，沃爾西樞機打開手上文件，說：「全體人士，包括貴族與紳士以及在場的所有人員，國王很榮幸頒發此封授狀授予威廉班納先生，他本人及其後代貴族頭銜威爾特郡伯爵封號！此權狀也授予他每年價值一萬英鎊的土地，以維持他的尊嚴！」

接着，國王親下王座，抬手示意威廉站起來，國王從侍從雙手奉上的錦緞上拿了伯爵的頭冠，親手戴到他的頭上，又親手從侍從手上拿了封爵的衣袍，親手戴到他的身上！

然後，沃爾西步下梯級，雙手奉上封授狀給國王，他又雙手交與威廉，說：「這是你頭銜的封授狀！」

威廉班納說：「謝謝陛下！」

亨利坐回王座上！

侍從宣佈說：「威廉班納先生，威爾特郡伯爵！」

爵位低於威廉的人向他彎腰行禮！

接着，亨利又賞賜了土地給沃爾西、妹夫兼好友薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登（大瑪麗的丈夫）和封另一個好友湯瑪斯摩雅爵士為沃里克伯爵，理由同上！

最後，亨利當眾宣佈亨利派西爵士和湯瑪斯葆林爵士的次女安小姐，在得到他的祝福下成婚了，並賞賜了土地給這對新婚夫妻，供他們的生活所需！

午後，王后寢室外室

侍女通報說：「陛下們，沃里克大人和厄斯塔斯卓皮醫生求見！」

亨利說：「讓他們進來！」

湯瑪斯摩雅和卓皮醫生進來，兩人向國王和王后施禮！

亨利說：「卓皮醫生，你開出的條件，我和我的妻子接受了，請開始為講解療法和幫我們診治吧！」

卓皮醫生答：「等等，陛下們！沃里克大人告知小人，從西班牙來的醫生們都沒有辦法幫助陛下們，也就是說，歐洲的醫學是醫不了陛下們的了，那麼小人的就不用此法了，小人會探用另一套醫術來幫助陛下們！陛下們可曾聽到過中國（瓷器國）？」

嘉芬問：「醫生指的是遠在東方的遼闊土地？」

卓皮醫生答：「回陛下，正是！小人曾經跟隨葡萄牙船隊，到過中國幾年，並在機緣下拜師學藝，學習了當地的醫術，小人之所以能夠醫治這麼多的薩伏依百姓，依靠的便是這套醫術！

不過，即使是中國的醫術也有醫不好症狀，畢竟吾等醫者也是一介凡人，始終有些事是沒法辦到的，是要依靠祈禱和神蹟的！

如果陛下們同意採用中國的醫術和接受此醫術也有醫不好的可能，那麼小人就開始診治了！開始診治後，陛下們務必跟從小人的醫囑，否則，小人保證一定會醫不好！」

亨利和嘉芬互看對方一眼，他看到她眼中的絕望，就說：「醫生，請開始吧！」

卓皮醫生按照中醫的診法：望、聞、問、切先為嘉芬問診，接着，再為亨利問診！

在問診後，卓皮醫生發現不論是嘉芬，還是亨利，都有不孕不育的症狀！

嘉芬是少女時代吃過很多苦，導致身體損壞、虛寒，明明還沒到更年期，就已經出現絕經症狀！

亨利是這麼多年和諸多情人一起，身體放縱過度，引致生不出精良後代！

卓皮醫生說：「主要療法有四種：燒草藥茶喝、針灸、按摩，還有鍛煉身體！

因為從中國帶來的草藥很稀少，草藥茶會由小人親自燒，確保物盡其用；小人會教一套中國的體操給陛下們，請陛下們常常練習，達到鍛煉身體之效；剩下的針灸和按摩，由小人親自施行在國王陛下身上，至於王后陛下，小人從中國帶來一個醫女，她會代替小人幫陛下施針和按摩！為保安全，小人會隔着屏風監察！

陛下們，可有問題？」

嘉芬問：「醫生，針灸和按摩，是甚麼來的？」

卓皮醫生答：「陛下，在中國醫學裏，人的全身皮膚上有很多被稱為穴位的東西，中國的醫生們透過用針刺、燒灸或接壓穴位，達到治病的功效！

雖然針是很幼的，燒灸也會控制在適當的熱度，不會燙傷皮膚；但是，刺錯位置是會出大事的，還有按摩方面，用過多力按摩是會受重傷的，為了確保安全，針灸和按摩一定要由受訓過的人來幫忙！」

嘉芬對亨利說：「陛下，這麼多風險，由我先試試看吧，待有功效後，才施行到陛下身上？」

亨利問：「不是我不相信醫生，而是為了保障醫生的安全，最好找人試試？不然，出事了，你可能會被當成刺客！」

卓皮醫生答：「陛下們，好的！」

於是，侍從和侍女們就招募當地百姓來做試驗了！

另一方面，威爾特郡伯爵威廉班納的房間

班納太太，不，是威爾特郡伯爵夫人和五個女兒：珍小姐、伊莉莎白小姐、瑪麗小姐、嘉芬小姐和莉迪雅小姐一起圍着威爾特郡大人威廉，夫人、嘉芬小姐和莉迪雅小姐說：「噢！老爺（父親），您現在是伯爵了，我們一家的生計不用愁了！」

珍小姐、伊莉莎白小姐、瑪麗小姐則說：「恭喜父親！」

威廉答：「妳們已經說了很多次了，我的耳朵都累了！」

夫人說：「大人！」

威廉對她們說：「國王陛下既然任命五個孩子當侍女和伴讀，那以後，夫人妳，還有我就不可能時常看見她們，妳們爭取時間相聚吧！」

班納家的女性全部答：「是！」

數天後，國王寢室外室

珍和伊莉莎白班納小姐們已經開始上班，分別當嘉芬和小瑪麗的侍女，另外三位班納小姐也被送到小瑪麗身邊作伴讀！

大小瑪麗和小亨利（大瑪麗的兒子）在等待！

卓皮醫生和中國醫女在內室為亨利和嘉芬針灸和按摩！

此時，侍從通報：「帕雅小姐、衛樂比小姐和伊莉莎白西摩雅小姐奉命求見！」

亨利說：「讓她們在外室等等！」

她們是嘉芬侍女們的親人：嘉芬帕雅是慕德長女、嘉芬衛樂比是瑪麗雅之女和伊莉莎白西摩雅是珍的妹妹！

一會兒後

亨利和嘉芬換上衣服後，出到外室，接見了三個女孩！

在亨利的要求下：帕雅小姐當上嘉芬的侍女，衛樂比小姐和伊莉莎白小姐就被送到小瑪麗身邊作伴讀！

約一個月持續不斷的治療後

嘉芬王后再次有孕了！

新的時代來臨了！


	7. 沉冤得雪

時間倒回一星期前，英格蘭，約克郡，龐特弗雷特城堡，王后寢室外室

難得不用被卓皮醫生或醫女診治的嘉芬王后，和小姑大瑪麗，還有侍女們：瑪麗雅、慕德、兩個珍（西摩雅和班納）和慕德的女兒嘉芬帕雅一起刺繡！

此時，門口的侍衛通報：「陛下們，王女夫人（嘉芬的女兒小瑪麗）和索爾斯伯里夫人求見！」

嘉芬抬頭，高興說：「讓她們進來！」

小瑪麗快步走進門，索爾斯伯里夫人、小瑪麗的侍女們和伴讀們小心跟隨在後！

待她們全部向嘉芬和大瑪麗屈膝施禮後，嘉芬放下手上的針線和繡花，站起來走上前，彎下身體想抱起小瑪麗時，突然感到身體不適，身子搖晃幾次，然後眼前一片黑暗，昏倒了！

大瑪麗和侍女們連忙衝上前，趕在嘉芬的頭撞地前接下她！小瑪麗驚叫：「母親！」

大瑪麗馬上揚聲：「找醫生！」侍衛接令去找！

侍女們小心翼翼的扶嘉芬回內室的御床之上，然後焦急的看向門口，等待着醫生的到來！

一會兒後

最先出現的並不是任何一個醫生，而是嘉芬的丈夫——亨利國王，跟隨在後的，才是醫生們！

眾人連忙向亨利施禮！

亨利問：「嘉芬怎麼了？」

大瑪麗答：「陛下，王后陛下突然昏倒了！」

亨利說：「醫生們，趕快給王后看看！」

醫生們輪流檢查嘉芬的狀況！又詢問侍女們：她昏倒前的情況？

亨利問：「王后怎麼了？」

資歷最老的醫生答：「王后陛下應是過於疲累了！」

亨利看見卓皮醫生若有所思的樣子，便揮手示意其他醫生退下，然後說：「卓皮醫生，留下！」

待其他醫生退下後，亨利問：「卓皮醫生，可有答案？」

卓皮醫生答：「陛下，剛才小人給王后陛下切了脈，是喜脈，只是，日子太淺，並不明顯！加上王后陛下年長，有懷胎不穩的症狀！王后陛下需要靜養！而且，還要燒艾草和喝藥來保胎！」

亨利內心憂喜參半！他說：「傳令下去，王后陛下身體不適，需要閉關靜養，內宮事務由瑪麗王后（大瑪麗，亨利之妹）代理！」

大瑪麗和侍女們答：「僅奉御命！」

現在，王后寢室內室

嘉芬在這天開始了不斷的孕婦晨吐，於是，整個寢室燻滿了艾草的味道，嚇壞了一眾未婚侍女，嘉芬只好放她們到外室守候，而瑪麗雅和慕德等已婚侍女只好隨侍在側，以免懷孕的嘉芬身邊沒人侍候！

此時，卓皮醫生奉召來了！

卓皮醫生彎腰施禮，說：「陛下，請伸手出來，讓小人切一切脈！」

嘉芬伸出手！

切脈後的卓皮醫生醫生說：「陛下，由於您的脈像還是有點不穩，因此，艾草還要繼續燒，您還要繼續吃安胎藥和卧床休養！」

嘉芬答：「我明白了！」

九個月後，1525年，龐特弗雷特城堡，王后寢室內室

差不多到生產日子的嘉芬，坐在床上，聽着小瑪麗唸西班牙的書籍！

大瑪麗和侍女們旁邊刺繡！

突然，嘉芬感到腰腹強烈的刺痛，接着，她感到下腹流出羊水，於是，她揚聲說：「瑪麗王后（大）、瑪麗（小）、夫人們，稟報國王陛下和通知卓皮醫生，我的生產時候到了！」

大瑪麗和侍女們馬上放下手中刺繡，去準備生產用品，兩個珍連忙去稟報國王、王室女家教索爾斯伯里女伯爵馬上帶小瑪麗和她的伴讀到外室等候！

會議廳

亨利和樞密院眾臣正在舉行會議，忽然，侍從出現，向眾人彎腰施禮後，走到亨利身邊，低聲說：「王后陛下的侍女來報：陛下要生產了！」

亨利聽到後，說：「各位大人，今天會議到此為止，散會吧！」接着，他快步離開了！

王后寢室內室

大瑪麗和侍女們已經幫助嘉芬換上睡袍，也燒好熱水、準備好布料和卓皮醫生要求的酒精，作清潔之用！

在卓皮醫生要求下，所有負責接生的人員都用了酒精清潔雙手！

陣痛中的嘉芬根據過往生產的經驗，沒有大聲叫喊，而是把氣力都用在生產上，盡力把孩子推出來！

龐特弗雷特城堡的教堂

亨利跪在十字架前，低聲祈禱：「求主賜恩典，嘉芬平安產下一個活的男孩，讓英格蘭的王位後繼有人，不致發生內戰，百姓不必受苦！」

晚上，王后寢室內室

大瑪麗的手被嘉芬握的生痛，瑪麗雅和慕德在揚聲叫：「陛下，用力推啊！已經看到頭了！」

嘉芬費盡九牛二虎之力，終於誕下一個活的……女兒！

由於眾人知道嘉芬這一胎得來不易，因此都不敢開口告知她，剛出生的孩子是個女兒，而不是她和亨利期盼已久的兒子！

疑惑的嘉芬說：「把孩子給我看看！」

大瑪麗終於忍不住說：「嫂子，是個女孩！」

嘉芬愕然！最後，她忍住眼淚，低聲說：「稟報國王陛下吧！」

大瑪麗安慰說：「嫂子，還有機會的！不要放棄啊！」

只是，疲倦的嘉芬已經昏倒了！這一睡，嘉芬作了一個很長的夢……

天亮，教堂

大瑪麗抱了清潔完畢的孩子，出現在亨利跟前！她說：「這是您的孩子！」

亨利無語！

同時，另一方面，王后寢室內室

昏睡中的嘉芬突然感到刺痛，驚醒過來，她發現：痛楚來自於下腹，而且極像生產前的痛楚！她感到困惑，她已經生下孩子，為什麼還會感到陣痛？於是，在下一波陣痛出現時，她同時全力一推，她感到有東西自她的身體滑出，她努力坐起來，推開被子，拉開睡衣，然後，看見一個……男孩！

她馬上揚聲道：「瑪麗雅、慕德，我需要幫忙！」

瑪麗雅和慕德立刻來到嘉芬身旁，看見一個還連繫着臍帶的男孩在嘉芬的下腹前！瑪麗雅馬上抱起男孩，拍打他的屁股，男孩馬上哭鬧！

慕德向嘉芬恭賀道：「恭喜！陛下，您產下一個活的男孩！」

教堂

正當亨利和抱着女孩的大瑪麗大眼瞪小眼時，兩個珍出現！

亨利馬上問：「王后陛下那邊有事？」

兩個珍屈膝施禮，同時答：「陛下，王后陛下緊急請您往產房看看！」

王后寢室內室

守門侍女通報：「國王陛下！」

亨利大步進房，問：「嘉芬，怎麼了？」

嘉芬答：「陛下，請來做個見證！」

亨利走到嘉芬床邊一看：一個被包裹着的、活的男孩，被臍帶連繫着到嘉芬的下腹！

亨利腦海停擺！頓了一頓後，他不感置信的問嘉芬：「妳生了一個活的男孩？」

嘉芬答：「陛下，是的！這是汝兒，請賜名！」

亨利激動說：「威廉！記念征服者威廉（英格蘭國王威廉一世）！期望這個孩子能像他一樣偉大！」

嘉芬答：「如汝所願！陛下，還有一事：請讓孩子們養在我的身邊，直到他們記事！」

亨利答：「如汝所願！」

接下來，亨利離開了產房，回到了自己的寢室，等待威廉被清潔完畢，他再來探望！

侍女們在國王離開後，馬上替嘉芬和威廉結紮臍帶，再用熱水把他們清潔乾淨！

侍女們替嘉芬換了新床單和新睡衣，疲憊不堪的嘉芬就馬上睡着了，兩個初生孩子被換上了新的襁褓，再被侍女們放進王家嬰孩用的小木床後，也立刻睡着了！

數天後，教堂

大主教說：「以聖父、聖子、聖靈之名，我為汝，威廉施洗，願主祝福及守護汝，向汝施予無盡的恩典，基督我主保佑，阿孟！」

觀禮眾人齊聲說：「阿孟！」

有人祈禱：「全能慈悲的主啊，請賜予至高無上的王子，同時也是康和公爵和切斯特伯爵，我們最威嚴高尚的國王亨利八世的愛子，威廉王子長命百歲、永享尊榮！」

查理斯（大瑪麗之夫）和沃里克伯爵湯瑪斯摩雅爵士被亨利指定作威廉的教父，小瑪麗被嘉芬指定作他的教母！他取代小瑪麗，成為英格蘭王位的第一繼承人！

至於雙胞胎中的女孩，則以依莎貝之名受洗，同時記念亨利的母親依麗莎白王后和嘉芬的母親依莎貝女王，沃爾西樞機和大瑪麗分別作為她的教父和教母！

樞密院眾臣終於放下心來，不必再擔心沒有太子繼承王位！眾人心情複雜！

因為嘉芬生下的活的太子，意味着再也沒人能複製亨利的外祖母——依麗莎白伍德維爾王后的成功之路，由平民飛上枝頭變成一國之母！所以，家中有女兒的貴族家庭的心中都感到苦澀！

中年得子的亨利大喜下令：「放煙花通知全城王太子的誕生、全國休息三天、免稅一年！王后的侍女們和我的侍從們賞一年俸祿！命珠寶商給王后陛下打造珠寶！」他還特意命人打造包括夫妻二人名字的首字母：H&K的指環和其他飾物，然後把它們全部送給嘉芬！

亨利和嘉芬從此形影不離，而卓皮醫生得到他們很多的賞賜；他繼續為這對王家夫妻調理身體，好滿足他們想繼續生孩子的願望！同時，也小心的保護着威廉的生命，盡力令他活的長命百歲！

不過，負責侍奉嘉芬的侍使之人們感到奇怪的是：一直遵守歐洲王室傳統的嘉芬，在撫養王子王女們的事情上，一反傳統，堅持要把他們養在自己跟前，事無大小均親自過問，日夜須臾不離！在嘉芬的要求下：索爾斯伯里夫人的家庭教育工作，真的只剩下教授王子王女們的課業，別的都不用再負責！

有些貴族認為嘉芬破壞傳統、開了壞先例，跑到亨利跟前上讒言！

而亨利的回應是：「我和王后陛下失去過很多孩子，到了現在才再得一子一女，總共才三個兒女，為了英格蘭的未來，自然是要積極照顧他們！」頓了一頓，亨利再說：「再說，嘉芬是你們的女君，她有權利去做她認為適合的事，你們跑到我跟前「抱怨」，是何居心呢？」

後來，亨利找着理由，奪了這些人的權位，敲山震虎，那些對王位和后位虎視眈眈的貴族們，才懂得收歛！

兩年後，1527年，約克郡，龐特弗雷特城堡，王后寢室內室

大瑪麗的手依舊被嘉芬握的生痛，瑪麗雅和慕德在揚聲叫：「陛下，用力推啊！已經看到頭了！」

嘉芬費盡九牛二虎之力，推出了一個孩子！

侍女們一看，說：「恭喜陛下，是個活的男孩！」

只是，嘉芬說：「我還在痛！」她在下次陣痛時，又全力推，又推出了一個孩子！

侍女們又看，說：「恭喜陛下，也是個活的男孩！」

兩個珍連忙去稟報亨利：嘉芬誕下了亨利的次子和幼子！

亨利已經年近四十，再次得子，還是兩個王子，狂喜之下，他下令：「放煙花通知全城王子們的誕生、全國休息七天、免稅兩年！王后的侍女們和我的侍從們賞兩年俸祿！命珠寶商給王后陛下打造珠寶！還有，地圖！」

侍從奉上地圖！

亨利打開地圖，然後說：「通知沃爾西樞機，這裏和這裏的土地，把它們全部歸到王后的名下！」

數天後，教堂

大主教說：「以聖父、聖子、聖靈之名，我為汝，莊恩施洗，願主祝福及守護汝，向汝施予無盡的恩典，基督我主保佑，阿孟！」

觀禮眾人齊聲說：「阿孟！」

有人祈禱：「全能慈悲的主啊，請賜予至高無上的王子，同時也是約克公爵，我們最威嚴高尚的國王亨利八世的愛子，莊恩王子長命百歲、永享尊榮！」

然後

大主教說：「以聖父、聖子、聖靈之名，我為汝，斐迪南施洗，願主祝福及守護汝，向汝施予無盡的恩典，基督我主保佑，阿孟！」

觀禮眾人齊聲說：「阿孟！」

有人祈禱：「全能慈悲的主啊，請賜予至高無上的王子，同時也是貝德福德公爵，我們最威嚴高尚的國王亨利八世的愛子，斐迪南王子長命百歲、永享尊榮！」

他們的次子和幼子的名字分別記念嘉芬的祖先和父親！然後，亨利封這兩個兒子為公爵，成為英格蘭王位的第二和第三繼承人！

這一次，卓皮醫生除了被賞賜金銀財帛外，亨利還預備了一個驚喜給他！

第二天，龐特弗雷特城堡，正廳

侍從宣佈道：「卓皮醫生！」

卓皮醫生走到坐在王座上的亨利面前，亨利站起來說：「跪下！」

卓皮醫生跪下！

侍從送上一柄劍，亨利拿起，劍尖先放在卓皮醫生的右肩膀上，接着又放在卓皮醫生的左肩膀上，同時說：「請起，厄斯塔斯卓皮爵士，同時也是溫布爾登的卓皮男爵！」然後，亨利把劍交回給侍從！

卓皮爵士站起來，答：「陛下！」

亨利微微彎身回應，然後轉身坐回王座上！

卓皮爵士轉身往外走！爵位低於他的人連忙向他彎腰敬禮！


	8. 奧索里、狄寶和達西

1527年，英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮，王后寢宮外室

亨利、嘉芬、小瑪麗、2歲的依莎貝和威廉，還有剛出生不久的雙胞胎莊恩和斐迪南全家正在享受天倫之樂！

此時，侍女送上一封信函給亨利，他把書信拆開，看了後，把信交給嘉芬，說：「看看！」

嘉芬接過信，內容是：「敬愛的陛下們：

因為在下的妹妹安達西夫人，還有兩位妹夫路易斯狄寶爵士和佐治達西先生都身患重病，但他們的兒女狄寶小姐、費之威廉達西先生和達西小姐年歲尚輕，在下的妹妹和兩位妹夫都擔憂在他們去世後，沒有父母支持，他們會很難求得一個好前程，所以在下請求兩位陛下允准在下帶這三個孩子前來拜見陛下們，並正式引荐給宮廷，以助他們求得一個好前程！

懇請陛下們同意在下這個卑微的請求！

祝陛下們生活美滿，英格蘭永享太平！

您們謙卑的臣子

亨利奧索里」

嘉芬看信後問：「陛下打算怎麼辦？」

亨利答：「既然這事是出於父母和長輩對小輩的愛，我們不妨答應，畢竟可憐天下父母心啊！」

嘉芬說：「謝謝陛下仁慈！」

亨利對侍從說：「命沃爾西樞機前來見我！」

一天後，根德郡，羅新斯莊園

詹金森太太小心翼翼的走進安狄寶小姐的寢室，小聲說：「小姐，倫敦來了人。」

安皺眉，說：「甚麼事要妳這樣小心避開人？而且倫敦來了人有甚麼奇怪的？」

詹金森太太小心關上房門，小聲說：「是奧索里大人親自來了！」

安眉頭舒展，說：「舅舅來了！我終於可以離開這裡，到倫敦陪伴父親了！」

詹金森太太繼續小聲說：「可是，夫人那邊……」

安說：「不必擔憂，母親奈何不了舅舅的！」

安吩咐詹金森太太：「把我出門用的衣服和物品儘快收拾好，我們要趕車！夫人問起就說我要去見佐珍娜！」

此時，從安的寢室視窗看見一輛看上去很普通的馬車出現，是奧索裡伯爵少子莊恩費之威廉少校（安的表兄）的馬車！

安催促說：「詹金森太太，快，我們最好趁母親還沒有回來前，乘車離開！」

待詹金森太太收拾好行李和安下樓到門口，車上的莊恩主動打開車門，扶安上車，再扶詹金森太太上車後，立刻關上車門開車！

在馬車內行不了完整的禮，於是各人只是點頭示意！

在顧忌安的身體狀況下，馬車儘快的往倫敦去！

又一天後，德比郡，彭百里莊園，書房

侍從送上一封信給費之威廉達西先生，說：「少爺，倫敦來了信。」

費之威廉拿起信函一看，發現是舅舅奧索里大人的信！他馬上拆開代表奧索里伯爵的火漆封印，展信閱讀，信上寫：「外甥和甥女：

由於汝父母的請求，我已向陛下們請求帶汝等進宮覲見，並引荐給宮廷，陛下們已經同意了！因此汝等必須盡快來到倫敦！

汝父母殷切期待汝等的到來！

祝旅途愉快！

汝舅

亨利奧索里」

費之威廉把信重看數偏，心中不安！

最後，他抬頭說：「通知管家和安涅斯雷太太，把我和佐珍娜（達西家的幼女）出門用的衣服和物品儘快收拾好，我們要趕車！通知車夫，我們要緊急用車！」

一會兒後

費之威廉的侍從、安涅斯雷太太和車夫都準備好，費之威廉、佐珍娜和安涅斯雷太太上車，費之威廉催促要儘快！

另一方面，傍晚，伦敦城门

一輛马车赶在城门关上前进城，前往狄寶家在伦敦的房屋！

狄寶家，路易斯爵士的寢室

门房通报：「路易斯爵士，狄宝小姐！」

走进房的正是安狄宝小姐！

兩父女同时说：「安！」「父親！」

安走到路易斯爵士的床邊，擁抱他！

路易斯爵士说：「找醫生來，替狄宝小姐做個檢查！」

管家答：「是，爵士！」他連忙找醫生！

路易斯爵士又说：「安，妳的房间，我已命人打扫干净；我还命人按照妳的尺寸，做了新的衣裳，妳要觐见国王和王后，会需要它们的！」

安答：「謝謝父親！」

醫生替安檢查後

路易斯爵士問：「醫生，狄宝小姐的身体怎样？」

醫生答：「狄宝小姐的情况还好，只是有点疲倦！」

路易斯爵士答：「那就好！安，一路上，风尘仆仆，妳和詹金森太太先去更衣休息，有事明天再说！」

同時，奧索里伯爵在倫敦的住處，書房

伯爵问：「你打算怎样应付你的姑姑嘉芙蓮？我的孩子！」

莊恩回答说：「孩儿和費之奈她不何，但如果是您，是更高的贵族、甚至是王族，她就奈您们不何了！」

伯爵又说：「事情未必如你所愿，畢竟這事算是我們的家事，王族未必願意插手！」

莊恩又回答说：「所以我們才要把費之和安，還有佐珍娜引荐給陛下們，求他們保護費之、安，和佐珍娜！陛下們不会容忍他們看重的人受到伤害，而嘉芙莲夫人最爱侮辱人！

我现在担心的是，万一嘉芙莲夫人惹得龙颜大怒，陛下們或许会迁怒我们家，特别是您，我们家的领导！」

伯爵摆摆手说：「不要担心为父，陛下們或许会迁怒我们家，但我还有你的母亲，她可是公爵的女儿，她的娘家可不是摆设！

我反而担心你的前程会受到影响！」

莊恩又回答说：「必要时，我去娶个外国女继承人就是了！

总之，費之和安值得一个自由选择的机会！」

一天後，伦敦城门

一辆马车赶在城门关上前进城，前往达西家在伦敦的房屋！

达西家，佐治達西先生和安夫人的寢室（按照傳統，即使是夫妻，也是各有自己的寢室的，只是達西夫妻病重，為了方便照顧，兩夫妻才共用一間寢室！）

门房通報：「先生，达西少爺和小姐！」

走进房的正是费之威廉和佐珍娜达西！他們看見父母病重的樣子，馬上跑到父母的床邊，說：「父親、母親！」

安伸出手擁抱年幼的佐珍娜！

安说：「你們的房间，我已命人打扫干净；我还命人按照你們的尺寸，做了新的衣裳，你們要觐见国王和王后，会需要它们的！」

费之威廉和佐珍娜说：「谢谢母親！」

佐治说：「一路上，风尘仆仆，你們和安涅斯雷太太先去更衣休息，有事明天再说！」

同時，根德郡，羅新斯莊園

现在的罗新斯庄园正面临狂风暴雨，从村子回来的嘉芙莲狄寶夫人发现自己的女儿安失踪了，大怒的她正在审问罗新斯的下人！

最后，门房承受不住压力，说出在安小姐乘的车上，好象有奧索里伯爵（嘉芙莲夫人的兄長）！

嘉芙莲夫人联想起最近发生的事，判定是自己的兄长奧索里伯爵在搞鬼；他和他的夫人一直反对达西娶安，反而支持莊恩娶安！现在他们还带走安，在未得她的同意之下！

嘉芙莲夫人立刻决定乘车前往伦敦兄长的住处，搞清楚一切事情！

早上，奧索里伯爵的馬車

奧索里伯爵、夫人、安狄宝小姐和达西兄妹坐在車上，往西敏宮進發！

西敏宮，正廳

侍卫宣报：「国王陛下、王后陛下、瑪麗王后陛下、威廉王子殿下、瑪麗公主殿下、依莎貝公主殿下！」

众贵族弯腰行礼！

待王族們走到最前，亨利坐在正中偏右的位置，嘉芬坐在偏左的位置，接着大瑪麗坐在右边的椅子，小瑪麗坐在左边的椅子，威廉和依莎貝被父母抱住！

侍卫开始宣报進来正廳的贵族或绅士或小姐：「奧索里大人和夫人、狄宝小姐、达西先生和小姐……」

奧索里伯爵夫妻優雅施禮，而安、费之威廉、佐珍娜按照伯爵夫妻给他们恶补的宫廷礼仪来弯腰、屈膝施礼！

亨利点点头，表示满意，并叫他们起身，邀請他們參加晚上的宴會！

傍晚，奧索里伯爵在倫敦的住處

正當賈斯珀費之威廉子爵（奧索里伯爵長子）和弟弟莊恩費之威廉少校準備乘車進宮時，一輛豪華馬車向他們的所在駛近，兄弟二人馬上認出是大姑母嘉芙蓮夫人的馬車，於是兩人連忙上車，然後命車伕駕車往王宮狂奔！

坐在自己的豪華馬車上的嘉芙蓮夫人還不知道：她的兩個侄子早就認出她的馬車，已經迅速逃離現場；她還想着來個突襲，逼迫兄長交出女兒呢！

西敏宮，宴會廳

侍卫宣报新来宫廷的贵族或绅士或小姐：「費之威廉大人、費之威廉少校！」

兄弟二人向其他貴族點頭示意後，馬上走到父母奧索里夫妻身邊，說：「父親、母親、費之、安，嘉芙蓮夫人到了我們家了！」

奧索里夫妻是嘆氣、費之威廉達西是皺眉，而安是……臉色發白、全身顫抖，搖搖欲墜！費之威廉兄弟連忙撐扶她！

此時，侍卫宣报：「国王陛下、王后陛下、瑪麗王后陛下！」王家子女年紀尚小，按傳統不出席晚間宴會，要留在自己寢室進餐！

眾人彎腰屈膝施禮！

亨利大步走向王座並坐下，嘉芬和大瑪麗緊跟其後，分別坐在亨利左邊和右邊的位置！

亨利叫他们起身，大家一起享受宴会！

音乐家开始演奏跳舞的音乐，众贵族开始跳舞！

居高臨下的亨利，在掃視全場後，眼尖的發現安狄寶小姐的不適，就小聲對嘉芬說：「嘉芬，狄寶小姐好像有點不妥，把他們召來問問吧！」

嘉芬答：「是，陛下！依麗莎白（班納）小姐（因為長大了，所以由小瑪麗的身邊調派到嘉芬的身邊。），執行國王陛下命令吧！」

依麗莎白答：「僅奉御命！」

依麗莎白來到奧索里一家跟前，屈膝施禮，說：「大人們，陛下們召喚！」

奧索里一家立刻跟隨依麗莎白走到王族跟前，施禮道：「陛下們！」

亨利點頭，問：「奧索里大人，發生甚麼事了，狄寶小姐好像身體不適？」

費之威廉兄弟、達西，甚至奧索里夫人和安都看向奧索里大人，等待他的回答！他答：「陛下們，狄寶小姐的母親，在下的妹妹——嘉芙蓮夫人剛剛到了倫敦，她一直以狄寶小姐生來有病的緣由，不讓她離開羅新斯莊園，令她和父親路易斯爵士經常不能相見，而且……」奧索里大人頓了一頓！

亨利說：「奧索里大人，說下去！」

奧索里大人再說：「陛下們，嘉芙蓮夫人一直希望狄寶小姐和在下的另一個妹妹——安達西夫人的兒子，我的外甥——費之威廉達西先生成婚，令羅新斯莊園和達西家的彭百里莊園聯姻，但是，不管是達西全家，還是狄寶父女，都無意聯姻；於是，嘉芙蓮夫人就企圖以長輩的身份，逼迫狄寶小姐和費之威廉達西先生就範，弄得我的外甥和外甥女都對她退避三舍，甚至加重狄寶小姐的病情！」

見義勇為的大瑪麗馬上說：「陛下們，您一定要幫助狄寶父女和達西先生擺脫這位仗勢欺人的夫人！」

亨利問：「奧索里大人，這兩家都是你妹妹們的家，以你身為奧索里家族的首領和伯爵之身，應可妥善處理此事？」

奧索里大人答：「陛下，就如您所說：在下身為奧索里家族的首領和伯爵之身，不需要害怕嘉芙蓮夫人的反撲，但狄寶小姐和費之威廉達西先生，甚至在下的少子——莊恩費之威廉少校，他們的身份地位都在嘉芙蓮夫人之下，又是晚輩，在下害怕嘉芙蓮夫人會損害他們的名聲、破壞他們的前途，在下投鼠忌器，非到不得已，在下實不願和嘉芙蓮夫人撕破臉！」

亨利說：「奧索里大人，如果奧索里家族的首領和伯爵的身份都不能壓服你的妹妹——一個騎士的妻子，人們會輕視你的！」

奧索里大人答：「陛下，狄寶小姐和費之威廉達西先生、在下的少子莊恩，甚至嘉芙蓮夫人，都是在下的親人，在下實不願把他們任何一人逼上絕路！」

大瑪麗忍不住說：「只是，大人，依照你的說法：你的妹妹卻要把她的親生女兒，還有姨甥們都逼至絕境！」

奧索里大人低頭答：「陛下們，在下教妹無方，實在慚愧！」

亨利問：「好了，奧索里大人，你希望我怎樣幫你們？」

奧索里大人答：「陛下們，在下和另一個妹妹安夫人、妹夫們路易斯爵士和佐治達西先生商討過，他們會寫下遺囑，寫清楚羅新斯直接由狄寶小姐繼承、彭百里直接由費之威廉達西先生繼承，嘉芙蓮夫人只會得到寡婦津貼！

只是，他們擔心嘉芙蓮夫人會以狄寶小姐身體不好為由，請律師把羅新斯的管理權搶到手，甚至以監護人的身份禁錮狄寶小姐！因此，在下等想請陛下擔任他們的遺囑見證人！」

此時，一直沉默不語的嘉芬，抬手撫上亨利的手！

亨利轉頭看向嘉芬，她說：「陛下，仁慈！」

亨利點頭！他轉回看向奧索里全家，問：「奧索里大人，如果我做他們的遺囑見證人，你們準備怎樣回報我？」

奧索里大人答：「只要是在在下能力範圍之內、不違背良心，陛下的願望就是對在下的命令！」

亨利想了想：「我要你們送狄寶小姐來做王后陛下的侍女和送達西小姐來做瑪麗王女的侍女！

作為回報：我和王后陛下會擔當安夫人、路易斯爵士和佐治達西先生的遺囑見證人、阻止嘉芙蓮夫人亂點鴛鴦譜，並讓御醫醫治狄寶小姐的病！」

奧索里大人答：「陛下們，雖然安夫人、路易斯爵士和佐治達西先生已經把這事全權交給在下處理，但是狄寶小姐和達西小姐的兄長費之威廉達西先生都已經成年，在下想，還是讓他們來決定比較好！」

眾人看向安和費之威廉達西，達西臉有難色，他不願意唯一的妹妹這麼年幼就要到成人的世界討生活，只是，當他看到安眼中的祈求，再想到嘉芙蓮夫人的咄咄逼人，連他的母親安夫人都受不了，便沒法硬起心腸來拒絕；他對亨利說：「陛下，這件事的起因是在下不想妨礙狄寶小姐找到真正心愛之人成婚，與年幼的舍妹沒有任何關係，在下實在無法坐視妹妹代替在下付出代價，而在下卻坐享其成；陛下，請您答應讓在下，而不是在下的妹妹為陛下們效犬馬之勞！」

亨利不置可否，轉向問安：「狄寶小姐，妳的意願呢？」

安沒有猶豫，答：「陛下們，小女願意侍奉王后陛下，請求陛下們從嘉芙蓮夫人的威脅下保護奧索里家、狄寶家和達西家，不要讓嘉芙蓮夫人破壞我們三家的幸福，即使她是我的母親！」

亨利點頭，說：「非常好，狄寶小姐，妳的請求，我應允了！

至於你，達西先生，你的請求，我聽到了，我現在給你兩個選擇：要麼你的妹妹，達西小姐延後一年成為我的女兒的侍女，要麼你像你表兄費之威廉少校一般，前去參軍，守護本國國土！兩個選擇，你必得擇其一！」

費之威廉達西沒有猶豫，答：「陛下，在下選擇像表兄一般，為國效力！在下要為自己的選擇負責！」

奧索里夫人擔憂說：「達西！你是你父母的繼承人！」

費之威廉達西答：「不要擔憂，舅母！在佐珍娜出嫁前，在下會盡全力保住性命！」

此時，還是一直沉默不語的嘉芬，再次抬手撫上亨利的手！

亨利轉頭看向嘉芬，她說：「陛下，保險！」

亨利點頭！他轉回看向費之威廉達西，說：「好，達西先生，既然你選擇一人做事一人當，你的請求，我也應允了！

不過，由於你是你父母唯一的兒子，彭百里莊園的繼承人，因此，我有個特別安排：你，費之威廉達西，要在一年內成婚生下繼承人，才可進軍隊服役，確保達西家和彭百里的繼承不致斷絕，這個要求，相信你，不難辦到！」

費之威廉達西答：「陛下，在下會辦妥，只求陛下們保護奧索里家、達西家和狄寶家！」

亨利點頭，說：「好的，達西先生，你的請求，我應允了！

好了！正事談完了，奧索里大人，和你的家人繼續享受宴會吧！」

奧索里全家識相退下！

奧索里夫人焦慮問：「大人，怎麼辦？費之要在一年內成婚生子；這麼趕，很難找到好的千金做對象！」

奧索里大人安慰說：「不要怕，夫人！比起被嘉芙蓮強迫狄寶和達西兩家聯姻，這個結果真是好太多了！

至少，費之能夠自己選擇妻子！」


	9. 奧索里、達西和狄寶

1527年，英格蘭，倫敦，奧索里伯爵的府第

奧索里之妹嘉芙蓮狄寶夫人在府第的客廳來回踱步，焦慮地等待兄嫂侄子們回來！

雖然奧索里府的僕人們被伯爵夫妻吩咐不用等門，完成今夜工作就可以下去休息，但現在嘉芙蓮夫人來了拜訪伯爵夫妻，他們便不能退下休息，只能堅持着繼續工作！

就在嘉芙蓮忍不住想要衝到西敏宮找兄嫂時，管家進門通報：「奧索里大人和夫人，還有費之威廉大人和莊恩少爺（費之威廉少校）！」

嘉芙蓮馬上站起來，按禮節向兄嫂屈膝施禮：「兄長、嫂子！」，兩個侄子也向她彎腰施禮：「姑母！」

接着，嘉芙蓮想開口說話時，亨利費之威廉舉手示意她等等，然後對兒子們說：「賈斯珀、莊恩，你們先下去，我、你們的母親和姑母有重要事商討！」

賈斯珀和莊恩答：「是，父親！」兄弟一同向長輩們彎腰後退下了！

當管家關上門後，嘉芙蓮立刻開口：「兄長，請把女兒還給我！」她在「女兒」兩字上說的很用用力！

亨利沒有馬上回答，反而坐下說：「嘉芙蓮，坐下說！」

亨利的妻子瑪麗立刻坐下來，嘉芙蓮也只好坐下來！

亨利答：「嘉芙蓮，路易斯，也就是妳的丈夫和孩子的父親，拜託我將她引荐給陛下們和宮廷，我和瑪麗今晚已經帶她進宮，國王答應讓她當王后的未婚侍女了！」

嘉芙蓮又驚又怒，說：「亨利，你怎麼可以這樣做？安是我的女兒！你怎麼可以不與我商量？」

亨利再答：「嘉芙蓮，路易斯是妳的丈夫和安的父親，法理給予他支配妳和監護安的權力，而他也作出了越過妳，直接決定安的未來的決定，我只好支持他！」

嘉芙蓮悲憤問：「那怕他只是你的妹婿，我才是你的妹妹？」

亨利提醒她說：「嘉芙蓮，就算妳是我的妹妹，可是妳已經嫁給他，他現在擁有支配妳一切的權利，他可以令妳今後的生活很難過！」

嘉芙蓮悲憤說：「亨利，你是我的兄長，又是我們家族的首領，你怎麼可以助紂為虐，站在他那邊？」

一直旁觀的瑪麗不淡定了，說：「嘉芙蓮，妳說的太過份了，妳和路易斯爵士爭執這麼多次，那一次我家大人沒有站在妳那邊，妳倒是說說？」

嘉芙蓮終於流下眼淚！

亨利舉手示意兩個女人冷靜，答：「嘉芙蓮，這個決定還是有好處的！」

嘉芙蓮以手帕擦拭眼淚，問：「有甚麼好處？」

亨利耐心答：「嘉芙蓮，安自出生就身體不好，我國的醫生也沒能提供甚麼幫助；可是，現在有一個外國來的醫生為王室服務，陛下們也是得他的醫治，才有了三個健康的王子；國王陛下說會讓那個御醫去醫治安，這可能是唯一一個能夠拯救安的性命的機會，嘉芙蓮，妳真的忍心不讓安去接受治療？」

嘉芙蓮半信半疑問：「亨利，此話當真？」

亨利堅定答：「我以我們父母的名義起誓！」

嘉芙蓮終於說：「對不起，還有謝謝！」

亨利說：「我們三兄妹從小相依為命，妳一時的重話，我怎會放在心上？」

同時，達西家在倫敦的府第

一進房子，佐珍娜達西就問：「兄長，在回家的路上您就一直緊皺眉頭，是宴會上發生了不好的事嗎？」

費之威廉達西沉思一會，終決定答：「國王陛下已經答應當我們父母的遺囑見證人，只是，他要求妳和安擔任王室的侍女，安已經答應了，而我當然是拒絕，王室侍女不是那麼好當的，更重要的是：這事本來與妳無關，嘉芙蓮夫人想要威勢利誘的是我，如果我讓妳付出代價，然後自己坐享其成，我還算是妳的親人嗎？」

佐珍娜答：「您是我的唯一的兄長，如果我甚麼都不願為您做，我也不能算是您的親人！

而且，您拒絕國王，豈不是會惹怒他？」

費之威廉答：「主保守我家，國王沒有生氣，至少表面上沒有；我請求他改讓我這個當事人來付代價，他答應了，我要在今年內成婚生下繼承人，然後進軍隊服役，就像莊恩表兄一樣為國效命！」

佐珍娜馬上抓緊費之威廉的手臂，問：「進軍隊？楊太太說，這是很危險和很辛苦的！」

費之威廉答：「怎樣都比有嘉芙蓮夫人做岳母好！」

第二天，西敏宮，國王的會客室

侍從進門彎腰施禮後說：「陛下，奧索里大人求見！」

在沃里克伯爵湯瑪斯摩雅陪同下的亨利國王答：「讓他進來！」

奧索里伯爵亨利費之威廉進門彎腰施禮後說：「陛下！」

亨利答：「奧索里大人！」

奧索里取出數卷文書，雙手呈上給亨利，說：「陛下，這些就是在下的妹妹安達西夫人，還有兩位妹夫路易斯狄寶爵士和佐治達西先生的遺囑，請陛下作見證！」

亨利點點頭！

侍從上前接過，放在亨利跟前，亨利仔細閱讀三份「一式兩份」的遺囑，他看了很久，最後抬手，侍從馬上呈上沾了墨水的羽毛筆，亨利在六份遺囑的見證人位置上簽上名字「亨利R」，然後湯瑪斯呈上都鐸王室的印章，侍從在遺囑的封口位置滴下火漆，亨利蓋印封口！

待火漆封印乾涸後，侍從就把三份遺囑還給奧索里，又把三份遺囑交給湯瑪斯，奧索里再向亨利彎腰施禮，說：「謝謝陛下！」

亨利答：「奧索里大人，不要忘掉答應我的事！」

奧索里再彎腰，然後退下了！

王后的會客室

由於安狄寶的病情不輕，因此嘉芬王后決定先讓厄斯塔斯卓皮醫生給她治病，待她的身體復原了，才安排她的工作！

依麗莎白（班納）通報：「陛下們，卓皮大人奉召求見！」

嘉芬答：「快請！」

厄斯塔斯進門，向嘉芬和大瑪麗彎腰施禮，說：「陛下們！」

嘉芬說：「卓皮大人，請坐下來；狄寶小姐是新來宮廷的，她的情況需要您看看！」

厄斯塔斯答：「僅奉御命！

小姐，請放鬆，讓在下仔細看看妳！」

安就坐的正直（因為病情嚴重，所以嘉芬特意賜座！），讓厄斯塔斯仔細檢查她，望、聞、問、切，瓷器國的四診，厄斯塔斯已經運用很純熟了，否則嘉芬的三個王子和第二個王女根本不可能出生！

厄斯塔斯在仔細看、聞、問答和切脈後，說：「小姐，放鬆，暫時可以了！」

他又對嘉芬和大瑪麗說：「陛下們，雖然狄寶小姐的病情確實不輕，以現今的醫學，想要徹底根治是不大可能的，但在下可以把狄寶小姐的身體調理到接近正常人的狀態，讓她的病情不再影響她的日常生活！」

嘉芬點點頭，答：「麻煩您了，卓皮大人！」


	10. 婚姻

英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮，宴會廳

侍衛宣報：「國王陛下、王后陛下、瑪麗王后陛下！」王家子女年紀尚小，按傳統不出席晚間宴會，要留在自己寢室進餐！

眾人彎腰屈膝施禮！

亨利大步走向王座並坐下，嘉芬和大瑪麗緊跟其後，分別坐在亨利左邊和右邊的位置！

亨利叫他们起身，大家一起享受宴會！

音樂家開始演奏跳舞的音樂，眾貴族開始跳舞！

亨利眼利的留意到年輕的侍從和侍女們的眼神，就好心的讓他們加入跳舞了！

亨利這三年聘用了不少年輕侍女給嘉芬和小瑪麗，包括：瑪麗雅的女兒嘉芬（衛樂比女爵）、慕德的女兒嘉芬（帕雅）、珍的妹妹依麗莎白（西摩雅）、班納五姊妹，最近又加上了奧索里伯爵的外甥女安（狄寶）；嘉芬對此心情複雜……

因為和登極15年的中年亨利不同，現在這個只有1509年前記憶的亨利給母女倆聘用侍女只單純為了照顧好所有人，絲毫沒有染指侍女們的舉動！如果是1509年或1524年的嘉芬一定會很感動，然後在亨利跟前毫無防備，到最後再因為這份感動而萬劫不復！

對中年亨利真是太不幸的是，現在坐在后座上的嘉芬並非是1509年或1524年的，而是1603年的，也就是說：現在這個嘉芬是清楚知道在原來的1524年後，中年亨利是怎麼對待不能生子的自己和身為女兒身的小瑪麗的！

這個嘉芬在兩年前生產龍鳳胎時，作了一個很悲痛的「夢」：她看見中年亨利為了生兒子而走火入魔，拋棄道德、泯滅良知，不惜一切，在「她」病逝後，不僅沒有悲傷，反而和那個企圖取代「她」、搶奪別人丈夫的女人狂歡慶祝，之後又陸續再「娶」了四個「妻」，可惜中年亨利大約是縱慾過度，所以最終也生不出能夠長大成人的兒子！

在1603年看到中年亨利的次女，也就是那個女人的女兒終身未婚，都鐸王朝無子而終，她，亞拉岡和卡斯蒂利亞的卡塔麗娜再次感謝主：她在1501年成功抵抗當時新婚丈夫威爾斯親王亞瑟的誘惑，堅持兩夫妻先開始精神交流，等到兩人能夠像親人那樣自在相處時，才住到同一間寢室，一同起居；正因為這個決定，令她在亞瑟病逝後，不必像後世推測那樣，向所有人謊稱自己不是寡婦，而是處女；因此她才能在主的跟前，還有先祖跟前，理直氣壯地說自己清白乾淨，沒有說謊！

都鐸王朝的終結與她無關！

相反，看到中年和老年亨利的暴行後，她終於明白為什麼自己的父母總是對主又敬又畏，不曾灰心，因為主是公義的，中年和老年亨利不是最怕都鐸王朝無子而終，還有女主執政，為此不惜草菅人命、魚肉百姓的嗎；主就先讓都鐸王朝女主執政，最後無子而終，真是天道輪迴，善惡有報！

主總是賞罰分明的！

當她看完都鐸王朝無子而終後，她就清醒過來，然後再陣痛誕下一個健康的兒子，她當時還在沉思「夢」中的一切，也不知該怎麼在這個和「夢」不一樣的未來活下去時，就潛意識呼喚了亨利來見證這個健康的兒子的來臨！

她本來以為亨利一定會賜兒子自己的名字，然後重蹈「夢」中的覆轍，她心中祈求主賜恩典，不要再帶走她的孩子，她看見「夢」中的女兒受盡折磨的一生後，就再也受不了打擊！

最終，她相信主回應了她的祈求，這個只有1509年前記憶的亨利，竟賜兒子「威廉」作名字，最初她大感驚訝，後來靜下心仔細想清楚後，她立刻祈禱感謝主，只要不是那受詛咒的「亨利」或「愛德華」就好，而且她還想到：這個少年亨利或許不是甚麼都不知道，甚麼都不清楚，他不僅拋棄了中年和老年亨利最愛的「亨利」或「愛德華」，還選擇了雖然身為私生子，但最終成為了征服者的威廉一世的名字作為他們第一個活下來的兒子的名字，那時她就想：這個少年亨利是知道些甚麼的！

於是當她再次懷胎時，她就特意向他請求，孩子（們）的名字由她提出，他當時馬上同意了，令她再次大感驚訝！因為原來的亨利那怕在最寵愛她的時候，也不曾讓她在孩子們名字的事上提意見！所以她就想：這個自稱只有1509年前記憶的亨利沒有說全部真相！

不過不要緊，經歷了那個「夢」的折磨，她不會再奢求任何一個亨利的愛和真心；那個「夢」令她徹底明白到塵世間的功名利祿、榮華富貴，甚至情愛真心皆是過眼雲煙，唯有主的恩典才是恆久永遠、歷久常新！

想到這些，坐在后座上的嘉芬的雙手緊握后座的扶手到生痛，但這些都比不上在「夢」中看到中年和老年亨利折磨年老色衰、不能生子的自己和兩人間唯一的女兒小瑪麗時，彷彿心臟裂開般的痛楚！

突然有一隻手撫上她的右手，她轉頭一看，是亨利，他小心翼翼的鬆開她緊握的手指，他抬頭注視着她說：「妳這樣會很痛的！」

嘉芬不自在答：「謝謝，陛下！」

亨利繼續撫着她的右手、注視着她說：「嘉芬，我們也去跳舞吧！」他雖然說的溫柔，但她清楚：只要是來自於他的話語便不容拒絕，因為他是王！

於是她答：「好的，陛下！」

乘着曲子休息期間，亨利向演奏的樂隊成員們做了一個轉曲子的手勢，他們馬上換上了一曲緩慢、抒情的曲子，亨利就帶着嘉芬步下王座，眾貴族就立刻讓出空間，讓王和后走進舞池，緩緩起舞……

因為這曲子是王和后的主場，貴族們就乘機回位進餐，查理斯布蘭登（薩福克公爵、大瑪麗丈夫）坐到大瑪麗旁邊，問：「夫人，妳是不是知道甚麼？」

大瑪麗裝糊塗問：「甚麼，大人？」

查理斯直接問：「夫人，是不是有甚麼是我不知道的？」

大瑪麗眨眨無辜大眼，查理斯嘆氣，說：「夫人，我投降，我們私下再說！」

同時

瑪麗費之威廉（奧索里夫人）問：「費之（達西），這段時間介紹了不少千金給你認識，有沒有談得來的呢？」

費之威廉（達西）答：「舅母，小姐們都各有千秋，我還需要一些時間觀察那一位較適合做彭百里的少夫人！」

亨利費之威廉（奧索里伯爵）點點頭，說：「夫人，尚有一點時間，我們再找找看吧！」

瑪麗答：「好吧，大人！」

同時

威爾特郡伯爵夫人（班納太太）說：「大人，我聽說：奧索里伯爵家的兩個兒子和他的外甥達西先生都未曾娶妻，請您想想辦法結交他們！」

威爾特郡伯爵（威廉班納）答：「夫人，不需要，我已經認識奧索里大人了！」

班納夫人問：「已經認識？甚麼時候？」

威爾答：「之前奧索里大人晉見陛下後，沃里克大人介紹我、莊恩西摩雅爵士和他認識了！」

班納夫人問：「莊恩西摩雅爵士？他……」

威爾打斷答：「有幾個女兒，我知道！妳先不要擔心，孩子們還小，我們也需要時間準備嫁妝！」

班納夫人說：「還小！我們的珍都17了，莉絲也15了！我們還有三個小的排隊等着呢！」

威爾答：「那我們抓緊時間準備嫁妝給她們，不要像以往那樣亂花錢好了！」

班納夫人說：「大人！」

另一方面

亨利奧索里忽然說：「夫人、孩子們，我想起了，之前在晉見陛下後，沃里克大人介紹我、莊恩西摩雅爵士和威爾特郡大人認識了，這三家都有不少女兒！」

瑪麗分析答：「沃里克大人家的千金們自然是極好的，威爾特郡家是新貴，先不說，莊恩西摩雅爵士和他家……」

費之威廉家的兒子們和達西問：「母親／舅母？」

瑪麗頓了一頓答：「大人，孩子們，您們知道多默家族的兒子解除了和西摩雅家長女的婚約嗎？」

費之威廉家的兒子們和達西問：「為什麼？」


	11. 安排

英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮，宴會廳

查理斯布蘭登（薩福克公爵、大瑪麗丈夫）說：「夫人，既然妳不願說我們的秘密，那我們談些別的事情好了！」

大瑪麗順應他意願問：「大人，您想談甚麼？」

查理斯問：「夫人，妳有沒有留意到除了（王后）陛下的侍女們中，整個宴會廳都不見西摩雅家的人？」

大瑪麗順勢一看，皺眉，答：「果真如此！西摩雅家發生甚麼事了嗎？」

查理斯答：「等陛下們跳完舞，我就要稟報給他們知道了，到時妳坐到附近就會知道的了！」

大瑪麗：「……」

兩曲既終，亨利和嘉芬的今夜的舞也跳完了，他們手牽手的回御座坐下，新的舞曲奏出，貴族們又紛紛離座到中央跳舞！

乘着整個宴會廳再次非常熱鬧，沒有人特別注意他，查理斯起身走到亨利和嘉芬跟前，大瑪麗也坐在旁邊；查理斯對國王夫妻彎腰，說：「陛下們，在下有兩個相關的消息要稟報！」

亨利留意到好友和妹妹的舉動，想到查理斯大約要說不好的消息，他答：「查理斯，坐到我身旁說！」

查理斯又對國王夫妻彎腰，然後坐到亨利的旁邊，在他耳邊，小聲說：「陛下，多默家族的兒子解除了和西摩雅家長女的婚約了，就是王后陛下身邊的西摩雅小姐！」

亨利一聽，心想：「遭了，完全忘記掉這件事！」他裝作若無其事問：「原因？」

查理斯繼續小聲說：「陛下，有發現說莊恩（西摩雅）爵士和他的兒媳婦私通！那位夫人已經被送進修道院了！」

亨利一聽，心想：「遭了，來不及阻止這件事！」他繼續裝作若無其事問：「那她的孩子？」

查理斯頓了一頓，小聲說：「陛下，愛德華西摩雅（那位夫人的丈夫，孩子們法律上的父親）大約會取消他們的繼承權！」

亨利一聽，心想：「真可憐！親生父母的錯連累到後代！」只是，他不能露出任何憐憫表情，免得被人誤以為對通姦罪寬容！

亨利想了想，說：「查理斯，不管怎樣，西摩雅家的其他人都算無辜，吩咐他們這一年先不要回宮廷，回鄉間待待，等流言蜚語平息的時候，再讓他們回來！

瑪麗，嘉芬和我女兒身邊的兩位西摩雅小姐，暫時先到妳那兒待一年吧，王家會繼續發薪金給她們，等風平浪靜時再安排她們回來！」

查理斯和大瑪麗一同站起來，彎腰屈膝施禮，答：「是！」

雖然聽不見查理斯的話語，但清楚聽到亨利金口玉言的嘉芬轉頭說：「瑪麗雅、慕德，帶兩位西摩雅小姐到瑪麗王后那邊，小心，不要讓別人注意到妳們的舉動！」

瑪麗雅和慕德屈膝施禮，答：「是！」

另一方面

聽完瑪麗費之威廉（奧索里夫人）的話語後，費之威廉家的兒子們和達西都一臉不可置信的表情，亨利費之威廉（奧索里伯爵）則皺眉說：「莊恩西摩雅爵士太糊塗了，竟然兔子去吃窩邊草，他的長子愛德華大約也很無奈吧！」

賈斯珀（費之威廉子爵）說：「還好，剛才和我很談得來的那位小姐是帕雅家的，父親，母親，嘉芬帕雅小姐的父親生前是國王陛下的親信，母親則是王后陛下的親信，現在她也擔當陛下的侍女一職，這樣的家世雖然不及我們家，但也是可接受的家世吧？」

亨利和瑪麗兩夫妻互看對方一眼！

亨利答：「賈斯珀，如果你真的喜歡她，家世比我們稍低，也可以商量！」

瑪麗說：「賈斯珀，不過我聽說她的嫁妝並不豐厚，你要仔細思量啊！」

賈斯珀答：「知道了，父親，母親，我會想清楚的！」

莊恩（費之威廉少校）開玩笑說：「您們別看我，我是少子，又只是個軍人，除非有個嫁妝豐厚的女繼承人出現，否則我也只能當個壁花！」

亨利和瑪麗兩夫妻瞪他一眼！然後他們看向達西！

費之威廉達西說：「請容我再觀察一下！」

亨利想了想，答：「知道了！夫人，孩子們，跟上來！」

瑪麗忽然說：「哎呀，大人！我想起了，沃里克大人家的最後一位養女剛和沃里克大人的兒子莊恩爵士訂婚了！」

亨利皺眉，說：「這樣，我們費之（達西）的選擇變得更少了！」說完，他腳步一轉，步向威廉班納（威爾特郡伯爵）一家所在！

兩位伯爵打招呼！

亨利說：「威爾特郡大人！」

威廉班納說：「奧索里大人！」

兩位伯爵的家人同時向對方彎腰屈膝施禮！

亨利介紹說：「我家夫人、長子費之威廉子爵、次子費之威廉少校和外甥達西先生！」

威廉介紹說：「我家夫人、長女珍小姐、次女依麗莎白小姐，還有三個女孩在王女夫人（小瑪麗）身邊！」

於是，接下來，奧索里家的男子就輪流向威爾特郡家的女孩邀舞！

不過賈斯珀心系帕雅小姐，先後和珍小姐，還有依麗莎白小姐跳完舞後，就又回佳人身邊了！

莊恩先後兩位小姐跳完舞後，又回到母親瑪麗身邊站着！

然後達西和兩位小姐跳舞！

達西覺得珍小姐外貌美麗、性情溫和，和他的一個好友，一位商人之子，查理斯賓利很相似，只是達西想想，就算威爾特郡家是新貴，也不會把女兒嫁給商人之後，畢竟階級制度所限！

接着達西和依麗莎白小姐跳舞，他覺得依麗莎白小姐是個很活潑、直率，很有主見的女孩，而且她擁有一雙彷彿會說話的、非常漂亮的眼睛，只是美貌不及生母和長姊，站的遠一點看，就會覺得不夠美艷！不過，依麗莎白小姐是會思考的伯爵千金，不是鄉下的無知之女，他不會坦言冒犯她，不然他就太不禮貌了，還會給舅舅一家樹立了敵人！

而且，比起美貌，他更喜歡有頭腦、學識的女子，可惜，這樣的女性實在太少！

而我們有遠見，對人的評價是基於人的本質而不是權勢財富的依麗莎白班納小姐又在想甚麼呢？

依麗莎白最初出席宴會是因為要當班，在王后陛下身邊擔當侍女職責，後來國王陛下大約是不需要這麼多隨侍值守在旁，就讓他們也去跳舞，中途休息一會！

於是她站到父母身旁，果然很快有人前來邀舞，她也加入舞池了！

她本以為一夜就此過去；誰料到母親提及的奧索里一家竟然主動前來介紹子侄！

要知道，同是貴族，其他家族都是古老勳貴或是新近在戰場上為國王立下汗馬功勞、苦盡甘來的，只有她家是因為在一次叛亂中救駕而直封伯爵的，其他家族或看不起她家這樣的新貴、或嫉妒她家這樣的好運，很少願意和她家交往的！直到她的父親非正式的兼任了國王陛下的「弄臣」之一、母親又在王后陛下的命令下，被幾位前輩侍女抓去「教導」禮儀後；其他貴族看清楚兩位陛下對她家的維護之意後，情況才開始改善！

她本以為奧索里家作為老牌勳貴，一定會眼高於頂，幸好他們不曾表露出來！

然後三位公子先後向珍和她邀舞！

費之威廉大人，一臉陶醉的樣子，一看就知道是心有所屬之人！

費之威廉少校是個非常隨和的人，絲毫不勢利，可能是和在軍中服役有關，可惜他是少子，一定要娶個有豐厚嫁妝的女繼承人！

最後是達西先生，他怎麼說好呢？首先，這個人是很有主見的，似乎也很博學多聞，表面很有禮貌，還有，雖然隱藏起來，但這個人自有一股自信/傲氣和一身的疏離感，讓人難以親近，不像那些外表富有，內心空虛的暴發戶，此人的傲骨和疏離，她感覺到是來自於心中富有，此人心中自有丘壑！

她依麗莎白班納，15年來見過不少人，自問眼光不差，她感覺：「達西先生的自信/傲氣比任何人都要強大，她大膽推測，唯一在這方面超越他的，只有國王陛下一人而已！」

這樣複雜的性格讓她很好奇，她想深入一點分析這個人呢！

一曲既終，一舞完成，依麗莎白和達西分開了，不過，兩人都有點依依不捨，這樣的眼神和表情進入了兩家長輩的眼睛！


	12. 前夕

數個月後，英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮，國王的會客室

侍衛通報說：「陛下，費之威廉大人、達西先生求見！」

亨利答：「讓他們進來！」

表兄弟二人進房間並向亨利彎腰施禮說：「陛下！」

亨利答：「費之威廉大人、達西先生，甚麼事？」

賈斯珀費之威廉答：「臣等有事求陛下恩准，請陛下摒退左右！」

亨利說：「都下去吧！」

侍衛們都退下後，亨利說：「費之威廉大人、達西先生，請說！」

賈斯珀單膝跪下說：「臣求陛下恩准臣求娶王后陛下的侍女，嘉芬帕雅小姐！」

亨利想了一會兒，問：「費之威廉大人，你的父親，奧索里大人的意願呢？」

賈斯珀答：「陛下，臣的父親說，只要陛下恩准，他就同意！」

亨利又想了一會兒，計較完得失後，終於答：「費之威廉大人，我准許你和帕雅小姐成婚，祝福你們！」

賈斯珀叩首答：「謝謝，陛下！」

亨利說：「起來吧！

達西先生，輪到你了！」

費之威廉達西也單膝跪下，說：「陛下曾命臣須在一年內成婚並生下繼承人，此事已有進展，臣求陛下恩准臣求娶王后陛下的侍女，依麗莎白班納小姐！」

亨利又想了一會兒，計較完得失後，說：「達西先生，我和王后很喜愛威爾特郡（班納）一家，但我們夫妻終有一天要到主的國的，下任英格蘭王未必會如此寵愛他們！雖然身為新貴和有中產血緣根本不應是錯，但是這個國家的階級觀念是仍是很重的！我擔憂的是，將來有一天，沒有我和王后的護航，你會後悔和威爾特郡一家結親！」

達西答：「陛下，臣求娶依麗莎白小姐，是因為臣喜歡和欣賞她這個人，認為淨是她本身已有足夠資格作為臣的妻，而陛下們對她的家族的寵愛，還有隨之而來的利益，則是錦上添花，有是最好！若沒有，臣也會忍耐！」

亨利仔細想清楚他的話後說：「好，達西先生，我准許你和依麗莎白小姐成婚，祝福你們！」

達西叩首答：「謝謝，陛下！」

亨利說：「起來吧！快去告訴你們未婚妻和父母好消息吧！」

表兄弟二人彎腰施禮後退下。

待他們退下後，亨利吩咐說：「傳令坎特伯里大主教到王后那兒等我！」他然後站起來，離開了會客室。

王后寢宮的祈禱室

嘉芬獨自一人跪地祈禱。

王后寢宮外室

侍女們看見國王來到，紛紛站起來屈膝施禮，說：「陛下！」

亨利問：「王后在哪？」

瑪麗雅（衛樂比夫人）答：「陛下，王后陛下在祈禱室！」

亨利說：「妳們退下吧！」侍女們退到外邊！

嘉芬從祈禱室出來，亨利上前抱住她，把頭靠在她的肩膀上！

嘉芬疑惑問：「陛下？」

亨利說：「費之威廉大人和達西先生請求娶妳的侍女，我已經同意了！」

嘉芬問：「慕德（帕雅夫人）的長女嘉芬和威爾特郡的次女依麗莎白？」

亨利答：「是！」

嘉芬說：「那很好啊！」

亨利說：「他們令我想起，我求父親和祖母答應讓妳我成婚時情景！」

嘉芬伸手回抱亨利，說：「謝謝陛下娶我為妻！」如果當時亨利拒絕娶她，她就要進修道院，當然，也有可能會更好！

亨利說：「我感謝主讓妳為我生兒育女，也感謝妳願意為我生兒育女！」

嘉芬說：「感謝主，阿孟！」

亨利說：「阿孟！」

威爾特郡（班納）伯爵一家在西敏宮中的房間

侍從通報：「達西先生！」

達西進門、彎腰施禮，說：「威爾特郡夫人！」

正在刺繡的威爾特郡夫人抬起頭，說：「達西先生！」

然後，威爾特郡大人威廉班納從內室走出，也說：「達西先生！」

達西再次彎腰施禮，說：「威爾特郡大人！」

威廉坐下，說：「請坐下！」

達西再彎腰施禮後坐下，說：「大人、夫人，陛下已同意我求娶依麗莎白小姐了！」

班納夫人說：「好極了！感情主！」

威廉點點頭，說：「等莉絲（依麗莎白小名）下班回來後，我們會和她商量婚禮的事宜的了！」

達西答：「謝謝大人！」

在各方收到將有一場雙重婚禮的消息後，就開始準備婚禮所需要的物事！不過，如果您們以為一切會非常順利的話，您們就錯了！

婚禮前天，狄寶家在倫敦的府第

在客廳閱報的嘉芙蓮夫人，眼尖的看到管家在送一份白色請柬進入丈夫路易斯爵士的房間！

好奇心爆滿的她馬上問：「是誰家送來的？」

管家答：「夫人，是奧索里大人家！」

嘉芙蓮立刻跑去敲丈夫的門，說：「爵士！」

在房內休養的路易斯問：「甚麼事，夫人？」

嘉芙蓮說：「請讓我進來！」

路易斯示意侍從開門，再問：「甚麼事，夫人？」

嘉芙蓮說：「請讓我看看請柬！」

路易斯示意她自己從桌上拿請柬！

嘉芙蓮拿起一看，怒火中燒，轉身就想跑出房間！

路易斯心知不妙，馬上問：「嘉芙蓮，妳想幹什麼？」

嘉芙蓮回頭說：「當然是找我的妹妹（安達西夫人）！」

路易斯說：「安夫人和達西先生（費之威廉達西的父母）都身體不好，妳不要去找他們！」

嘉芙蓮反駁說：「我身為姊姊，去探病是理所當然的！」

路易斯再說：「安（狄寶）和費之（達西）互相都不喜歡，妳不要去製造事端！否則我減少妳的月錢！」

嘉芙蓮轉身跑回自己的房間！

路易斯對管家說：「寫信：通知奧索里大人，說我只能暫時控制着嘉芙蓮夫人，請大人盡快將婚禮舉行的時間提前！」路易斯再在信末簽署！

奧索里家在倫敦的府第

管家說：「大人，路易斯狄寶爵士來信！」

亨利費之威廉（奧索里伯爵）從錦緞上拿起信件，拆開閱讀！

看完信件，亨利皺眉說：「備車，我要到達西家！」

西敏宮中某走廊

費之威廉達西打算尋找未婚妻依麗莎白班納小姐時，宮中侍從送上一份信函，從火漆來看，是達西父母的來信，達西馬上拆開閱讀，信中只有一句話：「汝姨母嘉芙蓮夫人仍然沒有放棄促成你和其女狄寶小姐成婚！」

此時，王后侍女打扮的依麗莎白小姐離開王后寢宮下班，看見達西，急步上前，屈膝施禮說：「達西先生！」

其他侍女看見，紛紛對其姊珍班納小姐笑說：「女大不中留！」

珍小姐也只有笑哈哈回應！

達西遠遠的朝侍女們彎腰施禮！

待依麗莎白走到達西跟前，達西再彎腰施禮說：「依麗莎白小姐！」

依麗莎白小聲問：「甚麼事，威爾？」

達西皺眉小聲答：「我的姨母嘉芙蓮夫人仍然想我娶安（狄寶）！

依麗莎白，我想求妳一件事：如果嘉芙蓮夫人前來威脅妳或妳的家人，請妳們一定不要答應她的任何要求，並且一定要告訴我，我會請舅舅和母親幫忙應付的！」

依麗莎白小聲說：「放心，威爾，在婚禮完成之前，她和我家沒有任何關係，她沒有權利要求我家或我為她做任何事！」

達西眉頭放鬆說：「謝謝，依麗莎白！」


	13. 波折

1528年初，英格蘭，倫敦，格林威治宮外守規派修士的教堂（亨利和嘉芬的大婚之地）

今天是奧索里伯爵的長子費之威廉子爵和外甥達西先生成家立室的日子，奧索里夫妻和兩個兒子一早起來，梳洗更衣後就乘馬車來到教堂等候了！

達西家在倫敦的府第

新郎之一的費之威廉達西和其妹佐珍娜也一早起來，梳洗更衣後就等着生病的父母，被侍使之人侍候梳洗更衣，然後費之威廉親自扶父母和小妹上馬車，然後自己也乘另一輛馬車出發到教堂！

西敏宮中

因為兩位新娘都是嘉芬王后的侍女，所以嘉芬特意放了侍女們半天假期，讓她們去出席婚禮！至於嘉芬本人出席與否，亨利國王尚未決定！

兩位新娘威爾特郡伯爵的次女依麗莎白班納小姐和帕雅夫人的長女嘉芬帕雅小姐，還有她們的親人和同事們也一早起來，梳洗更衣後就分乘數輛馬車出發到教堂！

狄寶家在倫敦的府第

路易斯狄寶爵士也一早起來準備梳洗更衣時，管家急促敲門，路易斯說：「進來！」

管家說：「爵士，某太太（女管家）發現夫人和她的陪嫁們不見了！」

路易斯心中咒罵妻子嘉芙蓮，說：「快點派人往教堂的各路上找！」他又對貼身侍從說：「快點幫我梳洗！」

管家連忙傳達上命！

到教堂的途中

新郎之一的達西的馬車走到某處停下了，達西皺眉問：「為什麼停車？」

車夫答：「少爺，前面有一大堆貧民堵路！」

達西說：「找數個人叫他們讓路，不要告訴他們，我們的身份！另外派人繞路到教堂找奧索里大人和夫人，通知他們，我們的情況，再請他們等等！」達西心中有所推測！

同時

新娘們的車隊走到某處停下了，威爾特郡夫人問：「發生甚麼事？」

沒多久，車夫答：「大人，夫人，有位嘉芙蓮狄寶夫人要見依麗莎白小姐！」

威爾特郡（班納）夫妻互看一眼，威廉確認問：「真的是嘉芙蓮狄寶夫人？」

車夫答：「大人，是的！」

班納夫人說：「除非是王族，否則誰都不理，現在婚禮最重要！吩咐依麗莎白小姐不要下車見這個夫人！還有，請她的車讓路，否則我將向王室告她一狀！」

威廉皺眉說：「嘉芙蓮夫人是達西的姨母，真開罪她，達西真的不會怪莉絲（依麗莎白小名）？」

由於嘉芙蓮堅持要見莉絲，而其他人又堅持莉絲不要下車，擔心會弄髒莉絲的衣裙或對方會對莉絲不利，兩邊堅持下，車隊因此沒能前進半步！

眼見兩個後輩的婚禮要被破壞，瑪麗雅（衛樂比夫人）吩咐珍（班納）說：「珍，騎馬回去稟報（王后）陛下吧，說我們要晚些回去！如果陛下問起原因，妳據實回答吧！」

另一方面，西敏宮，國王寢室外室

亨利梳洗更衣完畢，侍衛通報說：「陛下，（大）瑪麗王后和（小）瑪麗王女請見！」

亨利答：「讓他們進來！」

王妹大瑪麗拖着王女小瑪麗進房，屈膝施禮說：「陛下！」

亨利問：「索爾斯伯里夫人（小瑪麗的家庭教師）呢？」

小瑪麗答：「她在門外等待！」

亨利問大瑪麗：「為什麼會是妳帶着我的女兒呢？」

大瑪麗答：「您的女兒找我來說項，請您讓我帶她出席今天的婚禮！」

亨利說：「如果妳和查理斯（大瑪麗的丈夫，薩福克公爵）也出席今天的婚禮，那麼我的女兒就可以跟隨你們出席！」

大瑪麗眼睛轉轉，答：「好的！那我們現在去趕車了！」姑姪屈膝施禮後快速離開了！

此時，侍衛通報：「陛下，王后陛下請見！」

亨利答：「讓她進來！」

嘉芬進來，說：「陛下，珍小姐回來了！她說有人攔路找依麗莎白小姐，不讓新娘們的車隊通過！」

亨利問：「是誰在生事？」

嘉芬答：「一位嘉芙蓮狄寶夫人，據說是新郎們的家人！」

亨利揚聲說：「快點派人追上瑪麗王后和瑪麗王女，保護她們！」

嘉芬問：「陛下？」

亨利答：「來不及解釋了，快，我們也去看看！」

亨利拉起嘉芬的手往外跑！

嘉芙蓮夫人與新娘車隊對峙之處前一段路

因為被亨利派出的侍衛追上，所以查理斯就帶上侍衛騎馬先趕去新娘車隊處，查清楚究竟發生甚麼事？大小瑪麗就乘車跟在後面！然後亨利本人也騎馬來到，就讓嘉芬的車和她們的車一起跟在後面，自己也帶上侍衛趕去新娘車隊處！

兩邊對峙之處

狄寶家的侍從已經找到來，奧索里家也由於新娘們遲遲沒到和收到達西家被阻礙的消息，因此也派員來查探，當兩家的侍從看見是自家女主人／姑太太在阻礙新娘們前往教堂都吃了一驚，就趕快派人回稟自家主子們，請示該怎麼辦？

然後，查理斯和亨利就一先一後帶人來到！當查理斯準備騎馬上前時，路易斯和奧索里也一先一後來到了！

路易斯和奧索里兩人互看一眼，路易斯點頭，奧索里的管家帶人拉下嘉芙蓮的侍女們，嘉芙蓮伸出頭來尖叫：「反了！反了！你們想做甚麼？」

路易斯毫不理會嘉芙蓮的尖叫，親自把她推回車廂，關上車門，示意同時爬上車的車夫們馬上把車轉向，往狄寶家駛走！狄寶的一些侍從們跟上！

嘉芙蓮還在車廂裏大聲尖叫：「我會把你們全部解雇，再告你們冒犯！冒犯！」

路易斯和奧索里又互看一眼，奧索里揚聲說：「不必理會她！請各位大人和夫人盡快前往教堂！」

待裝有嘉芙蓮的車駛走，露出道路後，新娘車隊馬上往教堂方向飛奔！

查理斯低聲對亨利說：「看來結束了，請讓我護送陛下們回宮！」

亨利搖頭，答：「我和王后也一起出席這場婚禮吧！時候不早了！」

查理斯再低聲對亨利說：「臣護送陛下們！」

此時，奧索里下馬走近，低頭拱手對亨利說：「陛下，臣的外甥達西先生也在來的路上遭到貧民們的阻撓，臣不得已請了市長大人派員幫忙解救達西先生，請陛下諒解！」

亨利首先瞪了奧索里一眼，然後答：「今次不追究你，但不是給你特權，而是看在今次兩對新人的臉面上，寬恕你！」

奧索里彎腰，說：「謝陛下！」


	14. 婚姻2

1528年，英格蘭，倫敦，格林威治宮外守規派修士的教堂

新郎們費之威廉子爵賈斯珀和費之威廉達西站在聖壇中央前的右側，坎特伯里大主教站在聖壇正中央，面向眾人，賓客們分數列站在新郎們後邊（亨利國王和嘉芬王后站在前列），兩位新娘小嘉芬帕雅和依麗莎白班納小姐在男性親屬的陪同下走向聖壇中央的左側，新郎新娘一起跪下，面對大主教，準備成婚！

大主教說：「以聖父、聖子、聖靈的名義……」眾人劃十字！「……從今日起，直到永遠，永不改變……」

宣誓後

新郎們分別在新娘們的無名指上戴上指環，禮成！

教堂打開大門，兩對新郎新娘前後手牽手步出！賓客們緊接著在後！

在賓客們的歡送下，兩對新郎新娘坐上自己的馬車，前去放亨利國王給予的婚假！

晚上，西敏宮

亨利國王舉行了宴會慶祝費之威廉家族的兩對新人成婚！

賈斯珀和小嘉芬的婚房

小嘉芬問：「我必須住在遠離我母親的地方嗎？我無法忍受！」

賈斯珀答：「那我們就常住在倫敦吧！妳想要甚麼，只需開口便可！」

小嘉芬說：「謝謝你！

姬蒂費之威廉，大家都叫我姬蒂！」

兩人相視一笑！＊

費之威廉（達西）和依麗莎白的婚房

（兩人獨處情況參考2005傲慢與偏見電影版中的兩大名場面：依麗莎白在清晨遇上費之威廉，兩人冰釋前嫌和最後婚後在彭百里莊園的湖畔，兩人討論有多快樂和費之威廉該怎麼稱呼依麗莎白的場面；因為傲慢與偏見原著和各大改編電視、電影版本實在太過厲害，名副其實的官方逼死同人，在下真的想不出貼近它們的寫法！為免ooc，在下就把費之威廉（達西）和依麗莎白的新婚之夜留待各位太太想像，請各位太太原諒！）

第二天，西敏宮正廳

這一天神聖羅馬帝國／西班牙大使和法蘭西大使又一如往常般在亨利（國王）跟前，代表各自的主人賣力演說，企圖爭取亨利的支持，和他們的國家結盟！

往常亨利會抱着看戲的心態來看他們的「表演」，但今天有點不同，當兩位大使的「表演」中場時，亨利這樣對他的首席大臣沃爾西樞機說：「樞機閣下，這段日子看着我的王后嫁了兩個侍女，大家都喜氣洋洋的，我就想不知何時會再舉辦一場喜事？

說來我們英格蘭也很久沒有舉辦喜事了，上一次還是我的妹妹再嫁給我的好兄弟，我的其他弟妹又不在了，我的孩子們又這麼小，想看他們成家立業都不知道要待到甚麼時候？」

沃爾西何等聰明，馬上明白亨利的意思，就答：「陛下，您的長女，我們的瑪麗王女已經年屆十二了，又才貌出眾，只要陛下願意為她招婿，臣相信一定會有合適的青年才俊向她求親的！」

沃爾西話說完後，在場眾人連忙表示贊同，除了兩位大使！

兩位大使都顧左右而言他，不敢接話，然後突兀地向亨利施禮告退了！他們要趕緊回自家在西敏宮的寢室，寫信回國給自家皇帝／國王，請示他們要怎麼辦！

王后寢室外室

侍女通報：「陛下，瑪麗王后陛下（亨利王妹）！」

嘉芬（王后）抬起頭來，看到自家小姑大瑪麗急步走進來！

大瑪麗屈膝施禮後說：「陛下，國王陛下又要為（小）瑪麗招婿了！」

嘉芬說：「除了衛樂比夫人（瑪麗雅）外都退下吧！」

除了瑪麗雅，侍女們都退下了！

嘉芬緩慢說：「瑪麗，昨夜，妳的兄長已經和我討論過一次我的長女的婚事了！」

大瑪麗焦急問：「那他的選擇是?」

嘉芬苦笑答：「我的兩個大姨甥查理斯（神聖羅馬皇帝／西班牙國王）和莊恩（葡萄牙國王）都已經成婚了，連沒有王位的斐迪南（查理斯的弟弟）都有妻子了，剩下的姨甥們都是葡萄牙的小王子（莊恩的弟弟們），沒有王位啊！

（小）瑪麗是亨利和我的長女，我們當然希望她能夠成為一位王后的！現在根本沒辦法！」

大瑪麗領悟說：「那亨利的選擇是法蘭西了！」

嘉芬繼續苦笑說：「雖然我是極度不願意把女兒嫁進瓦盧瓦家族（法蘭西王族）的，但既然查理斯和葡萄牙都無意和我們聯姻，我又可以怎麼辦，為了不支持自己的娘家和丈夫吵翻？」

大瑪麗安慰說：「嫂子，我會為我的姪女（小瑪麗）祈禱，祈求她能夠生一個活的兒子，不會像我一樣，失落了法蘭西的王位！」

嘉芬臉帶感激說：「謝謝妳，瑪麗！」

一個月後

法蘭西大使代表國王法蘭索瓦一世正式和亨利提出：求娶他的長女——（小）瑪麗王女為法蘭西王后；神聖羅馬帝國／西班牙大使隨即代表皇帝查理斯五世提出：為妻弟（葡萄牙王子路易斯）求娶小瑪麗為王妃！

亨利答法蘭西大使說：「謝謝法蘭西國王陛下看重，我的女兒做法蘭西王后是很好，只是她現在只有十二歲，還不足夠年長，配法王陛下就不太合適了（法蘭索瓦一世只比身為小瑪麗父親的亨利小三歲，現在已經三十有四了！），不如改配法蘭西的王子？」

神聖羅馬帝國／西班牙大使隨即對亨利說：「路易斯王子現在只有二十二歲，年齡比較配陛下的王女！」

法蘭西大使隨即對亨利說：「陛下，吾王也願意陛下的王女做他的兒媳，只是現在吾王的兩位王子都在西班牙國王那兒「做客人」，他想答應您的要求都不行！」然後瞪眼看向神聖羅馬帝國／西班牙大使！

神聖羅馬帝國／西班牙大使隨即假笑說：「是的呢，因為吾王也有意和法蘭西聯姻呢！所以請陛下還是考慮同意路易斯王子的求親吧！」

亨利說：「這樣啊？兩位大使閣下容我想想吧！」

接下來一年，亨利都有意無意的向神聖羅馬帝國／西班牙表示，他們也該釋放兩位法蘭西王子了，畢竟他們都被囚禁了快四年了！

達西夫妻在西敏宮的房間，時間倒回他們成婚一個月後，晚上

費之威廉（達西）說：「依麗莎白！依麗莎白！」

依麗莎白問：「甚麼事？威爾（費之威廉小名）？」

威爾答：「按照我和陛下（亨利）的約定，我要進軍隊服役了！那就要麻煩妳照顧好我的父母和佐珍娜了！」

依麗莎白說：「不要這麼說，我們是夫妻，一體同心！你的家人就是我的家人，我會照顧好他們的！我已經向陛下（嘉芬）請長假了，現在我可以全心照顧你們了！」

威爾說：「謝謝妳，莉絲（依麗莎白小名）！」

時間倒回當天早上

莊恩費之威廉少校（威爾二表兄）說：「達西，陛下要求我把你訓練到身手不凡的境界，似乎有意重用你！」

威爾說：「希望我不負陛下和汝望！」

1529年，英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮，王后寢室外室

卓皮醫生仔細的替嘉芬王后、姬蒂（小嘉芬小名，費之威廉子爵夫人）和依麗莎白達西夫人切了脈後，說：「恭喜陛下、費之威廉夫人、依麗莎白夫人！夫人們都是喜脈，只是，夫人們都不在懷胎的最佳年齡，因此有點懷胎不穩！

陛下需要臥床靜養，還要燒艾草保胎！臣會按夫人們各自的體質開安胎藥方子，夫人們一定要喝安胎藥！

費之威廉夫人、依麗莎白夫人，您們年輕，又是第一胎，記着：懷胎首三個月需要靜養，之後胎像會比較穩固，您們就可以離房間散步，不必整天臥床！我的女弟子還會教您們做一些產前活動，讓您們生產時順暢多點！」

等到回到國王寢室，亨利馬上問：「卓皮大人，你老實告訴我，王后和胎兒的狀況？」

卓皮醫生答：「陛下，現實是：兩位陛下都年長，並且王后陛下已經過了最佳的生育年齡，兩位陛下身體的狀況只會愈來愈弱，不會變的愈來愈強的！

陛下還可以依靠做運動，多吃蔬果和少吃肥肉來養生，延年益壽，但王后陛下真的只能放寬心情、臥床靜養和燒艾保胎，當然多吃蔬果和少吃肥肉也是一定要的，否則連維生都有問題！

還有一事，請陛下探望王后陛下時，千萬要鼓勵她和胎兒的求生意志，不要執着是兒是女的問題，只有讓王后陛下放寬心情，胎兒才有望順利出生和身體健康！」

亨利心慌意亂答：「我明白了！」

第二天

索福克公爵查理斯布蘭登（大瑪麗丈夫）又再出使法蘭西，這次威爾也是隨行人員之一。

＊改編自＜白王女＞瑪姬和理察的婚房對話


	15. 家人

亨利一直有一個夢，而他決定要在今年開始令它變成現實！

1529年，英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮正廳

這一年，亨利（國王）召回了他的表弟雷吉納爾德博勒爵士，亨利說：「之前我白龍魚服時，認識不少平民，他們的日常話題除了衣食住行這些基本需要外，剩下的就是心靈的支撐，也就是信仰的問題；小孩子常常問的就是：為什麼我們一定要定期上教堂聽道、做繁複的禮拜？為什麼我們不能自己閱讀聖經和祈禱？為什麼經文是用拉丁語寫的，祈禱也要說拉丁語，不是我們的母語？

雷吉納爾德表弟，你認為我應該怎麼回應他們才好啊？」

雷吉納爾德抬頭仔細看亨利的神色，發現他的表情非常認真，就答：「陛下是接觸了那個馬丁路德的支持者了！既然陛下如此說，想必對教會有意見發表，那就請陛下移駕！」

然後兩人進了亨利的書房，開始了對宗教和政治的「討論」！

沃里克伯爵湯馬斯摩雅爵士感到情況不妥，就轉去求見嘉芬（王后）！

王后寢室外室

侍女通報：「陛下、王女夫人，沃里克大人！」

嘉芬、小瑪麗（亨利與嘉芬的長女）在刺繡，看到湯馬斯急步進門施禮後，問：「沃里克大人，發生甚麼事了？」

湯馬斯答：「陛下、王女夫人，國王陛下和雷吉納爾德爵士，竟然說起了那些異端邪說！」

小瑪麗疑惑問：「異端邪說？」

嘉芬心一驚，想：「亨利，你想幹什麼？」嘴上平靜說：「瑪麗雅（衛樂比夫人），快點找索斯伯里夫人（瑪嘉麗，雷吉納爾德的母親），我們要求見陛下！」

亨利的書房外

等她們趕到亨利的書房門外，距離很遠就聽到爭吵之聲，嘉芬更心驚！

守門侍衛看到嘉芬和小瑪麗來了，就連忙通報：「王后陛下、瑪麗王女！」

房內安靜下來！然後，亨利的聲音傳出：「讓王后進來！」

嘉芬直走到坐在王座的亨利跟前，施禮：「陛下！」

亨利也站起來回應：「吾后！」雷吉納爾德則對嘉芬彎腰施禮：「陛下！」

嘉芬說：「陛下的聲音有點大，外邊都開始擔心了！」

亨利平靜答：「我和雷吉納爾德表弟在進行一些學術討論，我們很久沒見面，大約是有點忘形了，都驚動到妳那裏了！」

站在門外的瑪嘉麗其實時常很擔心，她常常覺得看見歷史將會重演，她的兒子就像她的弟弟愛德華（前任沃里克伯爵，約克家族的最後男嗣）一樣，被人抓起來，然後失去性命！她的手心都開始冒汗了！

嘉芬試探說：「那樣就好了，陛下可以讓我們的表弟跟他的母親回家嗎？他們母子也很久沒見，肯定有很多話想說！」

亨利答：「但我還有事情要安排給他做，不如先讓他住在塔中，等事情完成了再讓他回家？」

嘉芬心驚問：「陛下可以告知是甚麼安排嗎？」

亨利答：「晚點告訴妳和瑪姬姨母！」

嘉芬睜大雙眼，因為亨利自從當國王後，就沒有再稱呼瑪嘉麗為瑪姬姨母，都是正式的叫索斯伯里夫人的！亨利想暗示甚麼呢?

嘉芬一時驚呆了，亨利就乘機揚聲說：「在塔中安排一間客房給雷吉納爾德爵士！」低頭對雷吉納爾德說：「表弟，請！」

雷吉納爾德沒有掙扎，分別向王和后兩人彎腰施禮，在門外向搖搖欲墜的母親（瑪嘉麗）點頭示意，就跟侍衛走了！

亨利步出書房，揮手示意門外眾人退下！嘉芬追上亨利，未及開口，亨利就開口小聲說了一句話：「跟瑪姬姨母說：在安帕雅小姐、安狄寶小姐或班納姊妹中挑選一個，在午夜來臨前答覆我！」

嘉芬睜大雙眼，問：「您是想……」

亨利把手指放在她的嘴唇上，搖搖頭，然後走了！

嘉芬趕回侍女們身邊，看到她們撐扶着搖搖欲墜的瑪嘉麗，嘉芬當機立斷說：「回我寢室！」眾人只看到她們趕回王后寢室！

王后寢室內室

嘉芬和小瑪麗帶着侍女們回來，她們把快要昏厥的瑪嘉麗放在侍女用的床上，然後嘉芬讓小瑪麗幫忙看好弟妹們，又揮退了侍女們，等到剩下她和瑪嘉麗兩人獨處時，她說：「瑪姬姨母，醒過來，事情還有轉機！」

瑪嘉麗迷糊中聽到嘉芬說話，清醒過來！她驚慌問：「陛下？」

嘉芬把亨利的話複述一遍！

瑪嘉麗睜大雙眼，問：「國王陛下是想……」

午夜，倫敦塔，雷吉納爾德所在

有數個侍從進門，抓住雷吉納爾德，把他洗刷乾淨，幫（逼）他換上新衣，然後侍衛們進來，他以為他們會上枷鎖，但是沒有，他們的領隊作了一個邀請的手勢，他就走出了房（牢）門！

他們一路護（押）送他到了……一間教堂？

他一路走向教堂聖壇前，那裏站着一個人，他走近時看清楚，是坎特伯里大主教！還有沃爾西樞機！

聯想到在他身上所發生的一切，他還有甚麼不明白的呢？他馬上轉頭就跑，可是他的母親索斯伯里夫人瑪嘉麗博勒，不，是金雀花，就站在唯一的出口，他的跟前，擋住他唯一逃跑的希望，他焦慮地問：「母親，您在幹什麼？」

瑪嘉麗沒有回答，她只是……向他——她的兒子跪了下來！

母跪子，是違反＜十誡＞中的一誡——要孝順父母的！作為一個虔誠的天主教徒，雷吉納爾德再焦慮也不敢真讓生母跪自己，他連忙跪下，再問：「母親，為什麼？」

瑪嘉麗伸手抱住他，答：「國王把你的兄弟和妹妹，我全部的孩子們都「請」來塔中了！」

雷吉納爾德焦急問：「他用的是甚麼罪名？我不敬他？」

瑪嘉麗搖搖頭，伸手撥好他的頭髮，答：「不，他對你的前程，有了決定，他們是請來作見證的！」

雷吉納爾德繼續焦急問：「見證甚麼，我坐牢？」

瑪嘉麗再次搖搖頭，說：「來！」並拉扯他起來到一旁，小小拉開一扇門，房內有四個女孩子，就是亨利向嘉芬提及的那四個女孩，她們被安排了互相交談，雖然她們不知道為什麼要這麼做！

瑪嘉麗問雷吉納爾德：「這四個女孩，你喜歡那一個呢？」

他不滿問：「母親，這麼突然？」

瑪嘉麗說：「國王也是你進塔後才通知我的！」

雷吉納爾德無語！

瑪嘉麗又說：「為了能活着離開這裏，你就順從國王吧！」

雷吉納爾德終於不滿說：「母親，您怎麼可以總是這樣？您有四個兒子和一個女兒，不是只有我，為什麼總是要犧牲我？」

瑪嘉麗哭了，說：「總是要犧牲你！你以為你是唯一被犧牲的嗎？我和我的親人們，為了能夠活下去，吃了多少苦頭，受過多少煎熬，犧牲了多少，我都已經算不清楚，如果不是為了你們，你的父親去世時，我就已經活不下去了！」

雷吉納爾德開始沉靜下來：「國王們……」

瑪嘉麗繼續說：「停，你再說下去，我們就活不成了，我的親人們的犧牲也就白費了！你忘記了史書教的東西嗎？忘記了我的親人們是怎麼離世的嗎？他們都是不順從國王，妄圖左右王座，貪戀不屬於自己的東西，記得嗎？」

雷吉納爾德小聲問：「母親，可是您的弟弟呢，他只是想自由的活吧？」

瑪嘉麗又哭，緩緩答：「呵呵，自從我的伯父，愛德華四世國王的兩個兒子失蹤離世，他自由的時間就在倒數，你以為理察會看在他是侄子的份上，饒他性命嗎？如果是這樣，為什麼他又從愛德華五世國王和他的同名者那裏奪取了王位，他們也是他的侄子啊！」

由於雷吉納爾德始終以當學者為人生目標，因此他無法回應他的母親，對於他，這一段只是從都鐸版書籍唸過的歷史，但對於生母，卻是親身經歷的過去；後來者如何反駁當時人?

他徹底洩氣，冷靜地問：「母親，我只有兩條路，是嗎? 一是成婚改志願，另一是做階下囚？」

瑪嘉麗答：「不，一是糊塗的活，另一是清醒的痛！」

雷吉納爾德看了看新娘候選人們，最後說：「母親，我現在真的沒有特別喜歡誰啊！」

此時，亨利從暗處步出，說：「姨母，表弟，我再推荐一個人選，如何？」

雷吉納爾德戒備的看向亨利，瑪嘉麗好奇問：「陛下還有一個新娘人選？」

亨利答：「是的，埃塞克斯伯爵亨利布切埃爾的女繼承人，安布切埃爾小姐！」

雷吉納爾德皺眉，戒備問：「陛下，如此高的家世和富有的小姐，臣如何匹配，臣只是貧窮的第三子！」

瑪嘉麗聽到「貧窮的第三子」，身體不自然的縮緊！

亨利不好意思的答：「其實她沒有那麼好，首先她還是太小了，才十二歲，第二，我聽說她的家庭沒有怎樣教養她，因此最開始，我不打算推荐她給你，但是我需要你成婚，而你又不喜歡我先前推荐的人選，現在我惟有把這位安小姐推出來，希望你和她成婚以後，在為國服務時，也抽出時間，教養好她，這也算功德一件！」

雷吉納爾德看向瑪嘉麗，她點點頭，他轉向亨利，順從的答：「僅奉御命！」

三人步回塔中教堂，坎特伯里大主教和沃爾西樞機，還有穿著禮服的小新娘安布切埃爾已經在聖壇前等候多時，亨利揮揮手，一大堆的賓客（包括博勒家的人）從只各處步出，內裏竟然有各國的大使們！

等到三人走到正中聖壇前，作為新郎的雷吉納爾德和小新娘安一起面向聖壇跪下，然後婚禮開始！

大主教和樞機帶領眾人祈禱，兩人宣誓，新郎給新娘戴指環，大主教和樞機宣佈新郎吻新娘，教堂鐘聲響起，婚禮完成！

當夜，塔中婚房

待婚床準備好後，眾人退出，剩下無奈的新郎雷吉納爾德和緊張的小新娘安！

雷吉納爾德伸手摸摸安的頭，說：「妳現在還是太小了，再等等吧！」緊張的安被他吻了一下額頭，接着他們就各自睡在床的一邊了！

這一夜，經歷的很多起伏的雷吉納爾德睡的很不安穩，他做了夢，做了一個很長、很可怕、很悲傷、很絕望的夢！

夢中，他看到自己全家、英格蘭，以致全歐洲從1526年開始的苦難，這一切那怕到他在1558年去世，都還沒完結，直到1603年，他看到亨利和那個女人的女兒病逝，都鐸王朝也終結了，可惜苦難並沒有因此結束！

不過，他終於從夢中驚醒！

醒過來的雷吉納爾德的靈魂不再是29歲，而是58歲，是的，他記憶起前生的一切！


	16. 好事

1529年，英格蘭，倫敦塔，早上

侍使之人敲門，說：「雷吉納爾德爵士，博勒夫人（安），請起床，要準備覲見陛下們了！」

安醒過來，雷吉納爾德說：「進來吧！我和夫人醒來了！」

侍使之人們進房侍候他們梳洗更衣！

西敏宮正廳

這一天，亨利（國王）召集了宮中所有重要人士，他有一件重要事要做！

亨利和嘉芬坐在正中王座，穿着封爵的服飾！

正當大家奇怪國王召集大家做甚麼時，亨利說：「今天召集大家到來，是因為我想對博勒家族一直為王室和國家服務表示感謝，我希望大家作個見證！」

侍從通報：「讓路給索斯伯里夫人（瑪嘉麗，雷吉納爾德博勒的生母）！讓路！」跟隨在後的是瑪嘉麗和兩個侍女！兩個侍女拿着封爵用的服飾！

當瑪嘉麗走到國王夫妻面前時，她主動跪下！

接着，沃爾西樞機打開手上文件，說：「全體人士，包括貴族與紳士以及在場的所有人員，國王很榮幸頒發此封授狀授予索斯伯里女伯爵瑪嘉麗博勒夫人，她本人及其後代貴族頭銜克拉倫斯女公爵封號！此權狀也授予她每年價值一萬二千英鎊的土地，以維持她的尊嚴！」

接着，亨利親下王座，抬手示意瑪嘉麗站起來，亨利從侍從雙手奉上的錦緞上拿了公爵的頭冠，親手戴到她的頭上，又親手從侍從手上拿了封爵的衣袍，親手戴到她的身上！

然後，沃爾西步下梯級，雙手奉上封授狀給亨利，他又雙手交與瑪嘉麗，說：「這是你頭銜的封授狀！」

瑪嘉麗說：「謝謝陛下！」

亨利坐回王座上！

侍從宣佈說：「瑪嘉麗博勒夫人，克拉倫斯女公爵！」

爵位低於瑪嘉麗的人向她彎腰施禮！

瑪嘉麗的子女們全都驚訝至極！瑪嘉麗示意他們全體先回房間，一路上的人們都向瑪嘉麗一行施禮！

國王寢室

回到丈夫寢室後的嘉芬馬上向丈夫亨利雙膝跪下，說：「謝謝陛下相信博勒家族！」

亨利馬上伸出手扶懷胎的她起來，搖頭說：「不是我相信他們，是妳和（小）瑪麗相信他們，而我，相信妳們！」

博勒家族在西敏宮的房間外室

博勒家的核心成員——瑪嘉麗和她的四子一女聚集在一起！子女們紛紛祝賀瑪嘉麗榮登公爵之位，唯有三子雷吉納爾德站在一旁，不言不語！

其他子女們看到如此，問：「雷金（雷吉納爾德小名），母親榮升公爵，為什麼不高興？」

雷吉納爾德搖搖頭，對瑪嘉麗說：「母親，可否單獨一談？」

瑪嘉麗說：「你們不要對雷金太嚴苛了，這數天，他可是經歷了大起大落呢！讓我寬慰他一下吧！」

其他子女向瑪嘉麗施禮，答：「是，母親！」

瑪嘉麗示意雷吉納爾德進入內室再談！

進入內室後

雷吉納爾德向瑪嘉麗跪下，說：「孩兒不孝！」

瑪嘉麗問：「你有甚麼對我不孝的？」

雷吉納爾德答：「母親，恕孩兒直言，國王不是真心相信我們的，請您不要被他糊弄、一定要小心防備他！更不要與他直接衝突！」

瑪嘉麗小心說：「我明白，我們是他的親屬（有權利爭奪王位），這種事歷來如此！」

雷吉納爾德乘機勸說：「母親，既然如此，請您向他請求把我們家族的少子們也像孩兒一樣，送出國留遊學，這樣縱然他對我們發難，我們家至少也不致「覆巢之下無完卵」！」

瑪嘉麗試探問：「雷金，在我的子女中，你一直和國王關係最佳，為什麼突然轉變？」

雷吉納爾德避開答：「母親，孩兒被賜婚，您更被封公爵，如此重恩加身，我們都沒有被他擺佈的話，他一旦發作，必定會是雷霆之怒！」

瑪嘉麗不置可否，再問：「因為當年我獨獨把你寄養在教會，甚少教養你，而國王卻對你恩賞有加，支持你遊學，你一直親他疏我，為什麼突然轉變？」

雷吉納爾德再次避開，答：「母親，他縱然再親孩兒，也只是把孩兒當臣民，您縱然再疏孩兒，血緣關係都不能斷絕！」

瑪嘉麗強作鎮靜地問：「雷金，你的話語，一點也不像是少年得志的年輕人，反倒像是歷劫歸來的老者，發生了甚麼事？」

雷吉納爾德不答反問：「母親，孩兒只是貧窮的第三子，人微言輕，又豈會發生甚麼事？」

瑪嘉麗又再縮一縮，小心的說：「雷金，你雖然並非我的長子（繼承人），但你一直受到國王的栽培，你將來一定會出人頭地的！」

雷吉納爾德搖頭說：「即使他重用我，我也不能為五斗米當個傀儡，更何況他根本不信任我們！我將來如何出人頭地？」

瑪嘉麗最終只能說：「主一定會保守你，助你平步青雲的！」

雷吉納爾德強作鎮靜的、緩緩的說：「母親，不要再對孩兒說連您自己都不相信的話！」

瑪嘉麗終於哭了，說：「如果不這樣想，就連活下去的勇氣都沒有了！」

雷吉納爾德也開始情緒不穩，說：「是啊，如果不相信主，就沒有可信的了！」

瑪嘉麗哭着再問：「雷金，我感到你就是個歷劫歸來的老者，發生了甚麼事在你身上？」

雷吉納爾德又再不答反問：「母親從何時，對主變的如此沒信心？」

兩人緊緊看着對方的眼睛，最終都確認了一件事！

雷吉納爾德跪倒在地說：「孩兒不孝！連累母親和兄長遭難！」

瑪嘉麗上前，也跪倒在地，抱緊他說：「我沒有怨恨你，從來沒有，只怨恨自己沒能護衛好你們！

你是甚麼時候回來的？」

雷吉納爾德強忍眼淚，答：「昨夜！」

瑪嘉麗說：「為母也是昨夜才回來，否則我絕不會幫國王召喚你回英格蘭！

不過，你回來了就好！」

雷吉納爾德不解問：「不過，現在和從前相比，變化很大；國王性情大變，王后誕下王太子，安葆林嫁給初戀情人，英格蘭還打算和法蘭西結盟，我記得一切是從1524年開始改變的，當時這裏究竟發生了甚麼事？」

瑪嘉麗小聲答：「雷金，就我所知，那時王后陛下剛被西班牙來的醫師們宣佈不孕，國王大怒出宮，然後就出事情了，你妹夫的父親，愛德華斯塔福德（當時的白金漢公爵）帶人埋伏他，他被救回來時，是沃里克大人（湯馬斯摩雅爵士）帶隊開路，索福克閣下（查理斯布蘭登，大瑪麗的丈夫）親自駕的車，王后陛下全程陪侍，他的頭還流了一地的血，昏迷不醒了半天；這是珍，也就是西摩雅小姐告訴我的，她當時全程在場，我當時陪伴着（小）瑪麗王女，沒有親眼目睹這一切！

等他醒過來後，就親自指證了斯塔福德，然後就甚麼都改變了，命令王后陛下再當攝政，又正式冊封（小）瑪麗王女當王儲，拋下了整個樞密院，連夜帶她們和我們數個人乘船渡河出海，匆匆上了「上帝恩寵亨利號」後，他只出現過一次，接着整整一個月，他都沒有露臉過，直到亨伯河口（北英格蘭東海岸）要換小船時，他才現身！

從那時起，我就覺得不對勁，他好像變回了少年，最初登位和成婚時，非常的依靠王后陛下，兩人常常形影不離！」

雷吉納爾德睜大雙眼想：「頭還流了一地的血，昏迷不醒了半天、命令王后陛下再當攝政，又正式冊封（小）瑪麗王女當王儲，拋下了整個樞密院，連夜乘船渡河出海，只出現過一次，接着整整一個月，都沒有露臉過，換小船時，才現身！

不對勁，好像變回了少年，最初登位和成婚時，非常的依靠王后陛下，兩人常常形影不離！

母親的感覺沒有錯，這和後來的亨利完全不同，簡直就像換了一個人似的！

但是，母親又感到這個人好像變回了少年，最初登位和成婚時？

究竟是甚麼情況？這個在使用亨利身體的靈魂究竟是誰？」

雷吉納爾德連忙再問：「母親，他會不會像我們一樣，回來了？」

瑪嘉麗搖搖頭，壓低聲答：「雷金，你是對也是錯，最初，我也猜想是不是那個暴君回來了，擔憂得很，害怕他會傷害你們，於是，我便拿那個暴君才知道的事去試探他，他竟然完全不清楚！

後來，我擔心王后陛下會被他所騙，便仔細的觀察他們兩人間的言行舉止，發現他竟是尊敬和仰慕王后陛下的，就如同年輕時的國王，於是，我就拿我的堂姐（去世的依麗莎白王后，亨利的母親）對他所知的事去試探他，他竟然知道，而且我看的出他提及堂姐時，言行間的哀傷是真誠的！

我大膽推測：這個國王是登位和成婚前後的亨利！」

雷吉納爾德不敢置信的問：「母親，您是說亨利王子（十七歲前的亨利）回來了，而不是那個暴君？

這世間還有這種好事發生？」

瑪嘉麗緩緩答：「在主的保守下的世界就會有，我們得有信心！阿孟！」

8月，英格蘭

不管是嘉芬（王后）、姬蒂（小嘉芬，費之威廉夫人），還是依麗莎白達西夫人懷胎的肚子都很大了，為免刺激她們的情緒，她們的身邊人都隔絕了絕大部份的外界訊息不讓她們知悉，除了一些無關重要的消息！

在西班牙和法蘭西之間，康布雷條約（夫人們的和平條約）簽訂，法蘭西賠了很多金錢給西班牙（戰敗賠款），法蘭西國王法蘭索瓦一世同意了迎娶西班牙國王的姊姊，奧地利女大公及卡斯蒂利亞王女埃莉諾為后，換取西班牙釋放他的兩個兒子，法蘭西王太子法蘭索瓦和王子亨利回法蘭西！

27日

當兩國大使送上康布雷條約的抄本，請求亨利同意時，他如歷史上一般，同意了！

9月，英格蘭，西敏宮，王后寢室

嘉芬懷胎的身子已經非常重了，小瑪麗、瑪嘉麗和侍女們的心情也非常緊張，壓力也非常的大，因為作為有孕女性來說，嘉芬已經非常年長，都四十有四了，身體不像年輕時般強健，此時有孕都已是神蹟了，所以上到丈夫亨利和御醫卓皮大人，下到嘉芬身邊的照顧者，甚至百姓們，都在屏息以待！

他們默默的上教堂祈禱王后這次生產平安順利，再為英格蘭生一個活的王子，同時也能保住性命，不像她苦命的婆婆，亨利的母親，依麗莎白王后般難產去世！

嘉芬躺在躺椅上，呼吸平緩，週遭靜悄悄的沒有一點聲響！


	17. 生產一

1529年9月，英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮，王后寢室

一直靜養的嘉芬（王后）問：「（大）瑪麗王后（亨利國王之妹，前法蘭西王后，索福克公爵夫人）的身體可有好轉？」

（小）瑪麗（亨利與嘉芬的長女）答：「母親，姑姑的身體已經恢復到能外出活動了！」

嘉芬點頭說：「很好，我將近一年沒有看到她了！那麼她的兒子，林肯大人（小亨利布蘭登）又怎樣？」

（小）瑪麗答：「母親，亨利表弟現在也強壯多了！」

嘉芬再點頭說：「好極了，卓皮大人（溫布頓男爵，從薩伏依來的醫生，當時唯一的中醫？）的醫術真的很厲害！」

（小）瑪麗點頭答：「是的，母親，卓皮大人真的知道很多東西！孩兒的同窗也提醒了孩兒很多！」

嘉芬露出笑顏，說：「只要妳的進益足夠多，就不枉費妳的父親和我力排眾議支持你們了！」

然後，嘉芬皺眉！

（小）瑪麗問：「母親？」

嘉芬皺眉答：「夫人們，時候到了！」

（小）瑪麗和侍女們馬上彈起來，把嘉芬扶回內室的床上，並派人通知亨利和召喚卓皮醫生並醫女們！

按照慣例，丈夫不能進產房，亨利於是跑到宮內的小教堂祈禱；而卓皮醫生和他的女弟子們來到後就在寢室內室和外室間架設了屏風，醫女們全都進內助產，卓皮醫生就在屏風外輔助！

卓皮醫生特別要求，所有助產人士都必須用熱水和酒精清潔雙手，才可接觸嘉芬和嬰孩！

想不到的是，這次生產頗為順利，大約是前三個月休養足夠，後六個月活動足夠的緣故，嘉芬在太陽下山前，成功產下兩個兒子，而且醫女們和卓皮醫生分別在母子三人清潔前和後，仔細檢查他們，發現一切正常，都很健康！

亨利大喜，下令全部助產人士都加薪一年，全國免稅一年，又通知全城放煙花慶祝！

晚上，王后寢室內室

亨利前來探訪三母子，命侍女們退下，小瑪麗也離開讓父母說悄悄話！

亨利說：「嘉芬，有關孩子們的名字，我想把他們命名為賈斯珀（來自於亨利的叔祖父）和傑佛瑞！」

嘉芬問：「傑佛瑞？」

亨利答：「來自於安茹伯爵傑佛瑞五世，英格蘭國王亨利二世之父！」

嘉芬眼睛睜大說：「瑪蒂達皇后（英格蘭國王亨利一世之女，神聖羅馬皇帝亨利五世之妻）的丈夫！」

亨利點頭！

嘉芬想了想，答：「陛下，這也不錯！」

亨利笑了！

數天後

新生的雙胞胎王子受洗，賈斯珀被封為彭布羅克公爵、傑佛瑞被封為肯德爾公爵，成為英格蘭王位的第四和第五繼承人！

西敏宮，奧索里（費之威廉）家族的房間

奧索里家族的兩位孕婦，年十七的姬蒂（小嘉芬）費之威廉夫人和依麗莎白達西夫人被亨利恩准和在家人們的照顧下，在西敏宮中待產！這樣她們就能得到亨利和嘉芬（國王夫妻）的御醫——卓皮大人和他的女弟子們（醫女們）的照料，最大的提高的生產後的存活可能！

因為最近奧索里伯爵亨利費之威廉、賈斯珀（亨利費之威廉的兒子，姬蒂的丈夫）和威爾特郡伯爵威廉班納（依麗莎白的父親）都在奉亨利國王之命秘密進行一些事情，而費之威廉達西（亨利費之威廉的外甥，依麗莎白的丈夫）則奉命跟隨薩福克公爵出使法蘭西，所以兩位年輕的孕婦只剩下一羣女性親人陪伴，還有卓皮大人和醫女們的定期探視，等待着自己的第一個孩兒的誕生！

她們的長輩當中，奧索里夫人瑪麗最為鎮定，因為費之威廉家族一向生養不錯；而威爾特郡夫人和慕德帕雅夫人最為緊張，因為亨利國王近年來開始重視愛爾蘭，而費之威廉家族是愛爾蘭的其中一位大地主，具有很大的影響力，先王亨利七世時就把他們的族長封為奧索里伯爵，以示安撫攏絡，令到奧索里家族碓實的位高權重；所以在貴族中只是新貴的威爾特郡夫人和只有騎士夫人名號的慕德都趨之若鶩！

能夠和奧索里家結親已是好運，但她們的女兒若能誕下奧索里家的男丁，除了能提升娘家身份地位外，還可以提攜娘家人的前程，因此兩位夫人都極為看重女兒的胎兒，晝夜的祈求是兒子！

剛剛才結束了兩位王子的受洗禮，參與完的姬蒂和依麗莎白已經腰酸背痛的快要倒下，瑪麗趕緊命令侍女們護送她們回床休息！

此時，侍從說：「威爾特郡夫人、帕雅夫人！」

兩位孕婦說：「母親／舅母，拜託您了！」然後連忙進內室躺下！

瑪麗在心中咕嚕，但作為公爵千金的她還是有禮貌的說：「請！」她心中清楚兩位親家母的真正目的並不是兩位年輕孕婦，而是想求她和丈夫幫忙做她們家孩子的媒人，但並不是每位貴族都願意低嫁娶，而她也不喜歡她們利用懷孕女兒攀權附貴的行徑，因此瑪麗實在不願參與其中，拉下臉到處去求人！

這一天，也許是必定要發生一些事情的，當兩位愛子（錢權）心切的夫人一如既往的努力向瑪麗推銷自家子女和親戚時，兩位因為腰背酸痛的難忍而提早睡醒的孕婦挺住個大肚子緩緩的從房中步出！

姬蒂和依麗莎白說：「母親！」

三位夫人轉頭看向她們！

和醫女們有過深入交談的瑪麗心明如鏡，知道她們現在最受不了的，就是刺激，於是立馬說：「夫人們，我們說的久了，姬蒂、莉絲（依麗莎白小名）都睡醒了，算算時間，也該進餐了，我要看顧她們，就不勞煩妳們了！」送客之意明顯！

然而，大約是權勢和財富實在太誘人，慕德還想繼續糾纏，眼睛示意姬蒂留人；而威爾特郡夫人倒還好一點，大概是因為接受過嘉芬王后下命的嚴格禮儀課程，懼怕嘉芬的怒火，所以知道現在不宜再拉扯，是時候退場了；但慕德雖然是嘉芬的侍女，只是嘉芬忌憚她的已逝丈夫曾是亨利國王的心腹，又怕有人說她看不起窮寡婦，因此一直對她很禮貌客氣，沒有動怒過，於是慕德眼見女兒沒有聽命開口留她，就不滿了，她的腳步不僅沒有向外走，還說：「嘉芬（姬蒂正名）啊，妳的弟妹很關心妳們母子，妳記得要邀請他們來拜見奧索里夫人和探望妳！」

雖然慕德是姬蒂的生母，但英格蘭始終是男權社會，對出嫁後的婦人來說：婆婆的位置比生母重要多了，慕德怎麼能要求女兒違反婆婆瑪麗的意願來順從她，還要在瑪麗跟前說，這是替女兒結仇嗎？

一直不喜依麗莎白這個次女的威爾特郡夫人也看不過去，說：「奧索里夫人、費之威廉夫人（姬蒂）、莉絲，亨利（威爾特郡夫妻唯一的兒子）還在等我，就不打擾了！」她希望慕德能順階梯而下，不要為難女兒！

一直是國王夫妻跟前的得意人，慕德又怎會理會商人之女出身的威爾特郡夫人的好意呢？她動也不動的繼續逼視女兒姬蒂！

姬蒂的正經婆婆瑪麗就不滿了，擺出伯爵夫人的姿態說：「帕雅夫人，我的兒媳和甥媳懷着我們家族的後裔，而我要照料她們的起居，最近都沒有空閒接待客人，就不留妳了！」她非常生氣！

慕德不敢真得罪瑪麗，終說：「嘉芬，生下兒子後要讓妳的弟妹來訪！」她仍然不放棄！

威爾特郡夫人和瑪麗都被慕德輕忽女兒福祉的舉動驚愕了，而暴風雨中心的本人——姬蒂則說：「母親，求求妳！」她實不願在眾人跟前與生母爭吵！

瑪麗揚聲說：「夫人們，請！」

威爾特郡夫人走的很快，就像後面有人追趕她似的；慕德就悻悻然，一步三回頭的走！

待看到兩位夫人走後，瑪麗聽到侍女們的叫聲：「奧索里夫人！」她回頭一看，只見兩位孕婦的裙子都沾濕了，依麗莎白的倒還好，淺色的濕痕，應是生產前的羊水穿了，要生產了，而姬蒂的濕痕是鮮紅的！

瑪麗衝上前想撐扶懷有她親孫子的兒媳，但姬蒂已經昏迷了！


	18. 生產二

1529年9月，西敏宮，奧索里（費之威廉）家族的房間，產房

內心焦慮的奧索里伯爵夫人瑪麗說：「快點扶兩位夫人回床上，快點去請卓皮大人（御醫）！」

依麗莎白達西夫人還清醒，她回床後說：「舅母，請寬心，姬蒂（小嘉芬，費之威廉子爵夫人）會平安無事的，主一定會護佑她！」

瑪麗說：「謝謝，莉絲（依麗莎白小名）！」

另一方面，宮中育兒室（王子和王女的寢室）

亨利（國王）政事繁忙，已經恢復工作，剩下嘉芬（王后）和（小）瑪麗（王長女）在逗弄孩子！

（小）瑪麗說：「母親，弟妹們很可愛！」

嘉芬說：「是啊，妳小時候也是這樣的！」

忽然，侍女進來施禮，說：「陛下，王女夫人，奧索里家那邊出事了！」

同時，御醫們的工作室

卓皮醫生和女弟子們在準備着王族們的食療。

突然，一陣急促的腳步聲出現，一個侍女出現施禮，說：「卓皮大人，奧索里夫人有請！」

卓皮對醫女們說：「孩子們，帶上藥箱！」又轉頭對守門的侍衛們說：「勞煩大人們通報陛下們！」侍衛們彎腰施禮！再對奧索里家的侍女說：「請夫人帶路！」

奧索里（費之威廉）家族的房間，產房

躺在床上的依麗莎白已經開始陣痛，她緊握着被子，不願發出聲音，咬牙忍耐着！

另一張床上的姬蒂則昏迷不醒，一點聲響也沒有，唯她新換上的衣裙下擺不斷的被染紅，瑪麗強裝鎮定的指揮侍女們試圖為她止血！

此時，守門侍衛通報：「卓皮大人！」

瑪麗想：「終於來了！」

卓皮和醫女們向她彎腰屈膝施禮，她說：「卓皮大人，不用多禮了，救救我的孩子們！」

卓皮答：「在下盡力！」他轉頭對醫女們說：「孩子們，快去幫助夫人們！」

她們上前穿過屏風檢查依麗莎白和姬蒂的情況！

負責檢查姬蒂的醫女說：「師父，不好了，費之威廉夫人的脈像有滑胎的跡象！」

負責檢查依麗莎白的醫女說：「師父，依麗莎白夫人的產道在正常張開，沒有其他問題！」

卓皮說：「奧索里夫人，請讓在下為兩位夫人切脈！」

瑪麗說：「大人請！」

侍女們替兩位產婦蓋好被子，拉出她們的手讓卓皮為她們切脈！

為姬蒂切脈後，卓皮皺紋說：「孩子，施針安胎、止血！」

醫女們為姬蒂施針！

為依麗莎白切脈後，卓皮說：「夫人，妳是初產，產道張開會比較慢，請耐心等待到醫女們說已經張開足夠時，才用力推孩子出來！」

等到姬蒂的胎象穩定下來、血也止了後，卓皮說：「奧索里夫人，必須喚醒費之威廉夫人，否則會難產，請允准在下施針喚醒她！」

瑪麗答：「好！」

卓皮馬上在姬蒂身上施針！

姬蒂所在

她降生了，年幼喪父，十五歲出嫁，然後初次喪夫，再嫁，養育丈夫前妻留下的子女，和家人一起被脅持，丈夫被誣陷參加叛亂和生病，初戀，與王族周旋，被國王看上，再次喪夫，被迫嫁給會殺妻的國王，養育國王前妻留下的子女，因為信仰差點被國王處決，第三次喪夫，和初戀成婚，終於有孕，被丈夫和親手撫養的國王次女一起背叛，難產，生下唯一的女兒，病逝了！

這一生，她苦難重重，自問對得起主和良心，唯有對不起兩人，一個是比自己小數年的繼女，另一個則是唯一的親生女兒，命中注定的是，她們都名叫瑪麗！

不，不是命中注定，是她自己的選擇，在她去世前，她深深的愧疚，從前沒有再更好的幫助瑪麗（繼女），而她卻是掏心掏肺的對自己好，於是就決定自己若是誕下女兒，也要稱為瑪麗，而且要讓兩個瑪麗都活的自在，只是自己沒有福氣去實現這個夢想！

夢想？夢？這個人生不是現實嗎？那她又是誰？她姓甚名誰？

她不是嘉芬西摩雅嗎？還是嘉芬王后？嘉芬，男爵夫人？嘉芬，騎士夫人？誰，那一個才是她？又或者全部都是她？

那麼，她真正的名字是到底是甚麼？

西敏宮的會議室之一

亨利（國王）和臣子們在密鑼緊鼓的秘密準備進行一件關係英格蘭上下的大事，為了保密，亨利要求他們必定要工作到所有人都睡下，又要在所有人起床前來到這裏工作，盡可能少接觸外人！

只是與外界隔絕的並不包括亨利自己，國王一定要有眾多耳目在外，用來保障王朝穩固；因此奧索里家的媳婦們生產這種對國王來說是小事的事，也被稟報到他耳邊，他說：「有厄爾塔斯（卓皮大人）在，不會問題的！」

忽然，另一個探子出現，彎腰施禮說：「陛下，費之威廉夫人昏迷不醒，卓皮大人要親自為她施針！」

亨利皺眉，說：「去，弄清楚前因後果，回來報給我！

傳令（小）瑪麗王女代我前去探視！」

探子們彎腰施禮，然後消失了！

王后寢室

侍女進門施禮，說：「陛下，王女夫人，國王陛下命王女夫人代為探視奧索里家的夫人們！」

（小）瑪麗看向母親，嘉芬（王后）說：「妳去吧！」

（小）瑪麗屈膝施禮後急步離開！

奧索里（費之威廉）家族的房間，產房

侍女通報：「（小）瑪麗王女！」

（小）瑪麗出現，眾人連忙施禮！

她馬上問：「兩位夫人現在怎樣？」

卓皮說：「王女夫人，依麗莎白夫人在待產，費之威廉夫人快將醒來！」

（小）瑪麗首先握緊依麗莎白的手，和她一起祈禱，然後才站到姬蒂床邊，再祈禱說：「求主保守姬蒂，費之威廉子爵夫人母子平安！」

姬蒂所在

她聽到有人說：「姬蒂，費之威廉子爵夫人！」

誰？她不是嘉芬帕雅嗎？

她的腦海多了一段在十五歲後完全不同的記憶！

她就是姬蒂費之威廉！她回到了年輕時代，然後嫁給了另一個人，一個和她相愛的人！

她用力睜開雙眼！


	19. 喜極而泣

1529年9月，西敏宮，奧索里（費之威廉）家族的房間，產房

就在有人開始想卓皮大人的名醫招牌會在這次助產中掉下來時……

姬蒂（小嘉芬，費之威廉子爵夫人）睜開雙眼！

卓皮說：「夫人清醒了！」

姬蒂說：「閣下？」

卓皮吃了一驚，但馬上恢復過來，說：「夫人，在下是陛下的御醫，卓皮醫生！」

姬蒂皺眉，想了想，慢慢說：「不好意思，我睡迷糊了！」

卓皮說：「夫人，不要緊；現在最重要的是：妳要維持清醒，平安產下孩子！」

奧索里夫人瑪麗（姬蒂的婆婆）也說：「姬蒂，醒來就好！」

姬蒂說：「母親，真的不好意思！」

瑪麗又說：「陛下讓（小）瑪麗王女來看妳和莉絲了！」

姬蒂說：「真是我們的榮幸！」

瑪麗點頭！

太陽下山後

在確定兩位產婦都太年輕，氣力不足後，卓皮讓醫女們給她們含參片，增加氣力！

醫女們說：「夫人，用力，用力把孩子往外推！」

姬蒂按照夢中的經驗，在痛的時候，同時用力，然後聽到醫女們說：「看到頭了，夫人，用力啊！」

姬蒂再在痛的時候用力推，然後聽到醫女們說：「出來了！出來了！是個男孩！」

姬蒂艱難說：「讓我看看孩子！」

在屏風外的卓皮揚說：「夫人們，請先讓在外檢查孩子！」

奧索里夫人瑪麗點點頭，醫女們把奧索里家族的繼承人抱給卓皮看，他用齊中西醫的方法檢查孩子，確認一切正常後，就把孩子交給侍女們清潔！

待侍女們幫助姬蒂清潔身體和更衣後，姬蒂過了兩生終於抱上自己的孩子！

一直在旁觀的（小）瑪麗王女問：「奧索里夫人，孩子的名字想好了嗎？」

奧索里夫人答：「王女夫人，是亨利，為了國王陛下和孩子的祖父（奧索里大人）！」

（小）瑪麗答：「國王陛下會很高興的！」

另一方面

依麗莎白依然掙扎着用力推孩子，但功效甚微，再等下去會難產，卓皮不忍兩條鮮活的生命就此消失，就說：「奧索里夫人，依麗莎白夫人和孩子恐怕不能再等了，請允許醫女們為她施針！」

奧索里夫人瑪麗答：「好，麻煩大人了！」

醫女們聽從卓皮的指示下針，沒多久依麗莎白開始覺得輕鬆了，此時，醫女們再叫她的肚皮用力往外推，然後……

醫女們說：「看到頭了，夫人，用力啊！」

依麗莎白再在痛時用力推，然後聽到醫女們說：「出來了！出來了！是個男孩！」再然後沒有了！

醫女們說：「師父，依麗莎白夫人失去意識了！」

依麗莎白跟隨一片白光，來到一間鄉郊房子，她認出是幼時的家——龍博園，她走進去，看到姊妹們在偷聽父母的對話！

然後父母走出來，到了客廳，說有一個年收入五千鎊的富豪租下了隔壁的大莊園，尼日菲莊園，而他的名字是：賓利先生！

然後的事情發展便是富貴的男孩遇上貧窮的女孩，兩人發生一系列的誤會，後來冰釋前嫌，打算喜結良緣時，又有男孩的親戚嫌棄女孩貧窮，打算安排男孩另娶富貴千金，最終男孩和女孩的堅定心志戰勝一切，結為夫婦，然而世事又豈會盡如人意？

女孩就像她的母親一般，不斷的產女兒，偏偏國法規定：男孩的龐大財產只能由兒子繼承，漸漸的，其他人對沒有產兒子的女孩愈來愈不尊重，唯有男孩一如既往的支持着女孩，眼看着男孩去世後，女兒們便要睡大街，女孩終於明白：當年母親的辛酸，沒有繼承人，沒有錢，只有徬徨無助！

男孩不忍，花費大筆錢財尋求名醫，終於女孩在絕經前，再次有孕，夫妻兩人精心養胎，女孩再終生下唯一的兒子，也是全家的倚靠，然後自己也不行了，抱住滿滿的遺憾，與男孩和兒女離別！

影像到了這裏，就結束了，依麗莎白大哭，只是不知，是為姊姊珍哭，還是為自己哭？

突然白光大盛，依麗莎白忍不住閉上眼睛！

當依麗莎白再張開眼睛時，就聽到母親（威爾特郡伯爵夫人，前班納太太）和姊姊珍小姐的叫聲：「莉絲，莉絲（依麗莎白小名）！」

依麗莎白艱難說：「母親，珍！」

威爾特郡夫人說：「莉絲，妳終於醒過來了，妳已經睡了一夜了！」

珍抱着孩子說：「來看看，這是妳和威爾（費之威廉達西小名）的兒子！」

依麗莎白伸出雙手，把兒子接過來抱，然後哭了！

瑪麗、嘉芬和莉迪雅班納小姐們（珍和依麗莎白的妹妹，威爾特郡夫妻的小女兒）問：「莉絲，為什麼哭？」

威爾特郡夫人說：「妳們不懂的，這是每一個母親都會有的，喜極而泣！」


	20. 蘇格蘭式分居

1527年初

蘇格蘭王太后瑪嘉莉（英格蘭國王亨利王姊）在信中寫道：「

陛下：

請您同情您可憐的姊姊，支持我向聖父（天主教教皇）提出的離婚請求吧！阿奇博爾德道格拉斯（瑪嘉莉的丈夫，安格斯伯爵）對您的姊姊很不好！

祝英蘇兩國永遠友好和平！

英格蘭的女兒和蘇格蘭王太后

瑪嘉莉」

然後亨利寫信給教皇：「

教皇陛下：

請您不要批准我的姊姊，蘇格蘭王太后瑪嘉莉的離婚請求；一旦開此先例，將助長整個歐洲的壞風氣，導致道德淪亡、禮崩樂壞！我懼怕我的姊姊因為此不理智要求，在離開人世後不能到主的國，懇請陛下切莫批准！

您謙卑的信徒

亨利R」

他又回覆瑪嘉莉：「

親愛的瑪嘉莉：

請妳先不要急着改嫁給亨利史都華或者任何男人，既然安格斯大人利用妳，也許其他男人也會如此待妳，為何不先冷眼旁觀一下，那個男人是真的想娶妳這個人，而不是妳能給他的利益呢？

如果妳再遇人不淑，難道又向教皇陛下申請離婚？那我們家族的名聲還要不要？而我遠在倫敦，也會是遠水救不了近火！

請妳再仔細觀察一下妳的追求者！

妳的弟弟

亨利R」

1527年3月，英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮

教皇批准了瑪嘉莉和安格斯伯爵阿奇博爾德道格拉斯離婚！

亨利嘆息，傳令：「召集樞密院開會！」

樞密院會議廳

亨利說：「樞機閣下，起草：只要蘇格蘭不阻止瑪嘉莉王太后，吾的姊姊和別的男人再婚，吾就得廢除瑪嘉莉和她的所有子女（蘇格蘭國王占士五世和亨利疼愛的外甥女，瑪嘉莉道格拉斯小姐）繼承英格蘭王位的權利！

還有最重要的是：瑪嘉莉和別的男人的婚姻，英格蘭絕不承認！

起草完成後，給吾過目簽署，就馬上知會蘇格蘭吧！」

眾臣震驚：「陛下！」

亨利揮揮手，說：「就這樣吧！」他一錘定音！

蘇格蘭，斯特靈城堡

蘇格蘭王太后瑪嘉莉在等待着教皇對她的離婚申請的回覆，但另一道消息比教皇的回覆更快的傳到她的跟前！

侍女們走進來屈膝施禮，捧住一個織綿墊子，上面放有一份信函，說：「陛下，駐英格蘭大使的緊急書函！」

瑪嘉莉連忙拿起拆閱，愈看愈心驚，雙手也愈來愈顫抖，看到最後，信函掉落在地，瑪嘉莉搖搖晃晃的走出房間，想要下樓梯到大廳，心神恍惚的她一腳踏空！

侍女們來不及抓住瑪嘉莉，她從樓梯上滾落到底層，直到頭撞到地上才停下來！侍女們和被驚動的侍衛們連忙趕到她身邊，發現她已經頭破血流並失去意識！

他們連忙抬她到最近的客房並召喚醫生，她的血滴出了一條血路！

整個城堡大亂！

愛丁堡城堡，主要書房

蘇格蘭國王占士五世和安格斯伯爵阿奇博爾德道格拉斯正在互相看對方，如果眼神可以殺人，阿奇博爾德已經被占士殺死不知多少次！

此時，侍衛揚聲說：「大人們，斯特靈城堡派人來了！」

占士微微露出渴望的眼神，非常怨恨被妻子瑪嘉莉拋棄的阿奇博爾德說：「不見，趕走！」

侍衛退出傳送答覆。

一會兒後

侍衛又回來說：「大人們，那羣人不願走，說他們帶來很重要的消息，一定要求見到大人們！」

阿奇博爾德生氣說：「不走就放箭！」

占士敢怒不敢言！

一天後，斯特靈城堡，瑪嘉莉的寢室

蘇格蘭的醫生們用盡所有的方法，都沒能救醒瑪嘉莉，眼看瑪嘉莉的呼吸和脈搏愈來愈弱，性命垂危，醫生們卻束手無策！

議會的成員們（眾貴族）在收到緊急通知後，都已經陸續趕到，眾集在會議廳商討該怎麼辦？

議員們被告知無法接觸占士和阿奇博爾德（瑪嘉莉的法定最親家屬，蘇格蘭朝野還沒收到教皇已批准瑪嘉莉和阿奇博爾德離婚的消息），他們也是進退維艱，擔心瑪嘉莉若是就此去世，沒有見到最後一面的占士和阿奇博爾德會把怒火對準他們，又或是再也不能利用瑪嘉莉把占士從阿奇博爾德手中救出，蘇格蘭極可能會朝野大亂！

愛丁堡城堡

占士和阿奇博爾德依然在鬥法！

侍衛又揚聲說：「大人們，斯特靈城堡派人來了！」

阿奇博爾德依然不理會占士的殺人目光，說：「不見！」

侍衛說：「大人們，他們只是送來了兩個箱子，一大一小，指明要兩位大人親眼過目！沒有提出求見！」

占士和阿奇博爾德都皺眉，好奇的占士說：「拿來讓我看看！」

侍衛看看阿奇博爾德，他終於點頭，侍衛們抬了兩個箱子進門放下！

占士上前打開兩個箱子，阿奇博爾德裝作沒興趣的樣子，然後，占士大叫：「這些是甚麼東西？」

阿奇博爾德也忍不住上前一看，兩個箱子內裝的竟是：一件佔染了鮮紅的衣裙和一件佔滿鮮紅頭巾髮飾！

阿奇博爾德怒不可遏，說：「抓那信使來，她送這些東西來，是想開戰嗎？」

占士心想：「母親，為了離婚，您連我的安危都不顧了嗎？」

侍衛們拉扯着兩個穿戴斗篷的人進門，當他們的帽子被拉開時，占士再次大叫：「怎麼是妳們？」

阿奇博爾德認出，竟然是瑪嘉莉的兩個英格蘭籍侍女（她們從不離開瑪嘉莉的身邊），難以置信的問：「瑪嘉莉竟讓妳們送這些來?」

侍女們跪下答：「陛下在樓梯上掉落，流了滿地的血，已經昏迷不醒兩天了，醫生們都沒辦法救醒她！」

阿奇博爾德和占士同時大叫：「說謊！」「甚麼？」然後互瞪對方！

侍女們繼續說：「這兩個箱子便是陛下當時穿的衣裳，足以証明我們沒有說謊！」

阿奇博爾德搖頭說：「我不信！她好端端的，怎麼會從樓梯上掉下來？」

占士沒有理會，只是伸出顫抖的雙手，拿起沾血的衣裙，放在臉前嗅嗅，又撫上染紅的頭巾，心痛說：「這個香味的確是母親喜歡的味道！

這麼鮮紅，母親得流多少的血才染的到？

她究竟發生了甚麼事？」

阿奇博爾德也看向侍女們，她們沒有說話，其中一人雙手奉上那份來自於英格蘭的書函，他接過來一看，內容是：「

陛下：

因為諸多原因，吾不能支持汝和安格斯大人離婚，可惜汝一意孤行，吾不得不作出以下的錐心決定：鑑於占士四世（瑪嘉莉的首任丈夫，占士五世的生父）和我們的父母已逝，這世上唯一能制約妳的便是妳的長子占士，蘇格蘭國王，假如他不阻止妳離開妳的合法丈夫，安格斯大人，並允許妳另嫁他人的話，吾就只能廢除妳和妳的所有後代繼承英格蘭王位的權利！而且，英格蘭絕不會承認妳和別的男人的婚姻！

現在還來得及，吾會向主祈求汝回頭是岸！

您謙卑的弟弟

亨利R」

阿奇博爾德震驚說：「遭了，亨利要廢除你（占士）們母子和我的女兒在英格蘭的繼承權！」他又驚又怒想：「亨利，你怎可如此？

我拋棄蘇格蘭人的身份，為你賣命、為你說謊，現在你竟然要廢除我的妻女的王位繼承權！」

占士從阿奇博爾德的手中奪過信函，快速閱看後，問：「我的母親大人是在看完這份書函才掉下樓梯的？」

兩名侍女叩首答：「是的，陛下！王太后陛下直到現在還沒醒來，醫生們都束手無策！」

占士一拳頭打在書桌上，咬牙切齒說：「英格蘭欺人太甚！」

阿奇博爾德被這聲響震醒，忍不住問：「妳們是說王太后陛下性命垂危？」

兩名侍女再次叩首答：「是的，醫生們雖然沒放棄，但確實未能救醒陛下！

因此，請大人念在您們育有一女的情份上，讓國王陛下前去陪伴她！」

占士雖然清楚阿奇博爾德是不會讓他離開這裏的，但擔憂母親的心依然忍不住期盼阿奇博爾德會大發慈悲，放他回瑪嘉莉身邊，也看向阿奇博爾德，等待他的回覆！

阿奇博爾德左右為難，雖然瑪嘉莉和他差不多是恩斷義絕，但過去的情份和女兒的存在令他於心不忍，另一方面，他清楚知道如果他讓占士離開他的軟禁，就如同放虎歸山，占士和其他貴族一定會報復他和他的家族，他就會成為家族的罪人，奈何？

此時，阿奇博爾德看到兩名侍女，想到她們的出身，英格蘭，是這次困境的起因（他認為），或許英格蘭也可成為解決這次困境的辦法！

他馬上坐到書桌前，提筆寫了兩份信函，火漆封印後，他召喚了信使們，說：「馬不停蹄，日夜兼程，一定要盡快送到！」

同時，瑪嘉莉的所在

一片漆黑，瑪嘉莉伸手不目五指，她大聲呼叫，聲音傳到很遠後，終於，她聽到了回覆：「瑪嘉莉！瑪嘉莉！」

瑪嘉莉連忙向聲音的方向奔跑，一直跑，一直跑，漸漸周遭開始光亮了，她看到遠處站着一個人，她跑到那個人的跟前停下，此時周遭已大亮，瑪嘉莉看到自己站在一個陌生的草原上，她小心翼翼的看前面的人打招呼：「你好，請問這裏是甚麼地方？」

正在採摘草藥的黑斗篷女子慢慢站起來，當她脫下斗篷的帽子，轉過頭來後，瑪嘉莉驚呆了，說：「母親大人？」

瑪嘉莉眼前的女子露出熟識的淺笑，問：「孩子，妳過的好嗎？」

瑪嘉莉終於確定對方便是早已離世的母親——英格蘭王后，約克的依麗莎白，瑪嘉莉撲上前抱住依麗莎白，喜極而泣說：「母親大人，我很想念您！」

依麗莎白伸手回抱瑪嘉莉，說：「女兒，我也想念妳！」

瑪嘉莉把頭靠到依麗莎白的肩上，哭着說：「母親大人，沒有您的日子很難過！」

依麗莎白輕輕拍着瑪嘉莉的背脊，說：「瑪嘉莉，沒有你們在我的身旁，我也很寂寞！

來，瑪嘉莉，跟我走走，此地不宜久留！」

瑪嘉莉馬上鬆開緊抱依麗莎白的雙手，依麗莎白馬上從手提袋中取出另一件斗篷，並將它披到瑪嘉莉身上，然後再拖起瑪嘉莉的手，帶她小跑離開草原，往自己的房子去！

兩母女跑到森林邊界，穿過篱笆，到達一棟房子的門口，接着依麗莎白按下一個地方，門就打開了，內裏漆黑一片，依麗莎白走進去，瑪嘉莉也跟着，然後依麗莎白立刻關上門口並上鎖！

瑪嘉莉問：「母親大人，我們安全了嗎？」

依麗莎白答：「在這裏，是的。」

接着依麗莎白又按下一個地方，室內就光亮了，瑪嘉莉就看到原來她們身處在一條隧道的入口上，依麗莎白又拖起瑪嘉莉的手，帶她走進隧道，一會兒後，兩母女走出隧道，到了一個華麗的房間，依麗莎白拉着瑪嘉莉走到壁爐對着的床舖上坐下，說：「孩子，現在可以放鬆了！」

瑪嘉莉問：「母親大人，這裏是？」

依麗莎白不答反問：「瑪嘉莉，妳認為呢？」

瑪嘉莉看到兩旁窗戶外的景象，答：「外邊像港口。」

依麗莎白說：「的確像港口！」

瑪嘉莉疑惑問：「母親大人不清楚？」

依麗莎白搖頭，只答：「這是妳的關口！」

瑪嘉莉馬上明白是母親不能說，決定轉移話題，抱怨道：「母親大人，亨利欺負我！」

依麗莎白輕笑，問：「這次他又做了甚麼？」

瑪嘉莉不滿道：「我的丈夫偷用我的財產養情婦，亨利不但不對付他，還威脅我：離婚就沒有英格蘭的繼承權！」

依麗莎白繼續笑，問：「妳已經是蘇格蘭王太后，兒子就是蘇格蘭國王，還想要亨利的英格蘭？」

瑪嘉莉深怕母親誤會，馬上答：「不，母親大人，我還有一個女兒，她不是蘇格蘭王女，又身處英格蘭，如果沒有繼承權，誰會理會她啊！」

依麗莎白繼續笑，問：「妳還記得自己有個女兒在英格蘭？」

瑪嘉莉不解，問：「母親大人？」

依麗莎白收起笑容，嚴肅說：「如果妳還記得自己有個女兒在英格蘭，就該清楚自己能不能離婚！」

瑪嘉莉見母親快要生氣，連忙說：「母親大人，我的丈夫還挾持着我的兒子，連我也不讓見，他挾天子以令諸侯啊！」

依麗莎白問：「妳要妳丈夫性命，還不許他不讓妳見兒子？」

瑪嘉莉快要哭起來，答：「母親大人，他欺騙我、偷用我的財產養情婦啊！他怎麼可以這樣背叛我？」

依麗莎白點頭，嚴厲說：「於是妳懲罰他，在他回家時，大炮相迎，見他不死，又讓他唯一的合法子嗣變成私生女，令他後繼無人？」

瑪嘉莉終於哭起來，說：「母親大人，我才是您的女兒！您怎麼可以不站在我的身旁？」

依麗莎白繼續點頭，繼續嚴厲說：「那可憐的孩子是妳的女兒，妳也沒有站在她的身旁！」

瑪嘉莉哭着說：「母親大人，從前是蘇格蘭的局勢危險，我不敢帶她回去，現在是我們母女被分隔兩地，我鞭長莫及啊！」

依麗莎白搖頭，繼續嚴厲說：「瑪嘉莉，妳的前半句或許是對的，但後半句，我不能苟同！

妳們是被分隔兩地，但妳真的鞭長莫及嗎？

當了王后和國王生母多年，妳應該明白，只要妳掌握住權勢和財富、不讓別人拿到妳的把柄，就能站在高地，不會真的鞭長莫及；可是現在，妳在做甚麼呢？

妳把妳的兒女往火坑裏推！」

瑪嘉莉震驚，依麗莎白甚少對她如此嚴厲，她哭着抗議：「母親大人！」

依麗莎白終於軟化聲音，說：「妳只着妳的丈夫背叛妳，妳要立刻離婚，還有離婚有甚麼好處；可是，妳有想過妳離婚後，會有甚麼壞處嗎？

在天主教內，離婚是要付出重大代價的，妳準備好付出代價了嗎？」

瑪嘉莉馬上點頭！

依麗莎白長嘆一口氣，說：「瑪嘉莉，我生養妳十來年，自問不曾苛待妳；妳可願再信我一次？」

想到母親嘔心瀝血教養自己的點滴，瑪嘉莉又馬上點頭！

依麗莎白揚手，她們來時的出入口立刻變成一道大屏風，如同清水一般，映照出她們母女的影像，瑪嘉莉驚嘆！

然後，依麗莎白如此說：「瑪嘉莉，我要妳由現在開始，目不轉睛的看清楚這水幕中映照出的一切，直到妳看完、仔細想清楚它表達的意思前，都不能開口說話；妳能辦的到嗎？」

瑪嘉莉又點頭！

依麗莎白再揚手，水幕映照出從原來的1524年開始，都鐸家族和不列顛羣島究竟發生了甚麼事。

未完待續


	21. 蘇格蘭式分居2

1527年3月，蘇格蘭，斯特靈城堡

議會的成員們（眾貴族）在收到一封來自於國王占士五世的監護人兼繼父安格斯伯爵阿奇博爾德道格拉斯的書信，內容如下：「諸位大人：

請馬上讓瑪嘉莉王太后的私人醫生全權負責王太后的救治！

您誠摯的同僚

安格斯」

駐蘇格蘭的英格蘭大使則收到以下的信函：「閣下：

請馬上把在下給貴主（英格蘭國王亨利，瑪嘉莉的弟弟）的加急信函轉寄給貴主，謝謝！

您誠摯的

安格斯」

議會的成員之一問：「我打算同意安格斯的要求，不知大人們意下如何？」

另一議會成員問：「如果有問題怎麼辦？」

議會的成員之一答：「這是安格斯的要求，國王陛下又在他那兒，我們只是「奉旨行事」，只要提醒別人這點就行了！」

其他議會成員都點點頭！

另一方面

英格蘭大使拿另一信紙包好阿奇博爾德給亨利的信函，封上火漆，然後對可信的下屬說：「馬不停蹄，日夜兼程，一定要盡快送到陛下手上！」

瑪嘉莉的病房

當議會派人通知醫生們，由瑪嘉莉的私人醫生全權負責瑪嘉莉的救治後，他們都放鬆下來；眼見他們都幫不上忙，瑪嘉莉的私人醫生讓他們都前去休息了！

這位私人醫生之所以被阿奇博爾德臨危受命，是因為他曾得英格蘭御醫厄爾塔斯卓皮醫生的親傳，是亨利打算防患於未然特意指派到瑪嘉莉身邊的；當然，阿奇博爾德相信的不是他，而是亨利和厄爾塔斯！

我們姑且稱他為湯瑪斯。

湯瑪斯把所有用不着的人都請出病房，接着說：「請廚房準備大量的熱水和酒精！

請大使閣下借兩個膽大心細的可信之人給我！」

然後他打開藥箱，取出需要之物！

一會兒後

當一切都準備就緒後，戴上已「清潔」的手套、套上圍裙的湯瑪斯說：「開始吧！」

同時，瑪嘉莉的所在

當水幕一幕一幕的映照出：在英格蘭的亨利怎樣對待他無法生子的妻室和因父母「離婚」而被降為私生女的女兒們、在蘇格蘭的她自己和阿奇博爾德離婚後和亨利史都華再婚，她不但沒有得到她想要的自由和尊重，反而被自己的兒子軟禁和再婚丈夫多次背叛，她心灰意冷下離世，至死都沒有再見到女兒一面、她的女兒因為她和阿奇博爾德離婚，背上私生女的名而先後失去英格蘭和父親爵位的繼承權，在英格蘭艱苦度日……

雖然直到最後的不列顛君主都是她瑪嘉莉都鐸的後代，但想到自己和女兒將要遭受到的苦楚，這又算得了甚麼？

恢復原來記憶的她終於流下悔恨酸澀的淚水！

約克的依麗莎白（瑪嘉莉的母親）適時伸手，抱住悲痛至極的女兒！

哭累了的瑪嘉莉問：「母親大人，我應該怎麼辦？」

依麗莎白答：「這可是主安排給妳的難關，我只能說比較好的選擇是既然離不開政治，那就想辦法把利益最大化，妳要讓理智制約情感，還有「瓷器國」有句話：「雞蛋不可都放在同一個籃子」！」

瑪嘉莉又問：「母親大人，這裏有您在，溫暖又舒服，我可以不回去嗎？」

依麗莎白答：「可以，若妳不回去，怎麼說呢，妳不是說這裏是港口嗎？妳可以坐上船！」

瑪嘉莉問：「母親大人，船會去哪呢？」

依麗莎白答：「一路航行下去。」

瑪嘉莉又說：「母親大人，亨利的私生女把我孫女的頭斬掉了！」

依麗莎白答：「在原來的歷史，是的。」

瑪嘉莉又說：「母親大人，我很害怕！」

依麗莎白就答：「如果妳回去，該害怕的是他們，妳有機會令不列顛羣島的統一更和平、令更多家庭免受破壞！如果是這樣的話，我們就暫時說再見了！」

瑪嘉莉最終問：「母親大人，我真的是見到了您，還是一切只發生在我的腦海之中？」

依麗莎白答：「為什麼不能兩樣都是真的呢？」 (J.K.羅琳, 皇冠編譯組, 2007)

半天後，瑪嘉莉的病房

湯瑪斯打開房門，說：「夫人們，我為陛下做的治療已經完成了，她已脫離危險期，現在請靜待陛下清醒過來！」

侍女們魚貫而入！

一天後

瑪嘉莉睜開眼睛！

她說：「水，還有醫生！」

侍女們連忙找來湯瑪斯！

湯瑪斯彎腰施禮：「陛下！」

瑪嘉莉問：「醫生，我要多久才能移動？」

湯瑪斯問：「陛下是指離床，還是離開斯特靈城堡？」

瑪嘉莉答：「兩樣！」

湯瑪斯答：「陛下，至少一星期後可下床，但乘馬車離開斯特靈城堡，至少六星期！」

瑪嘉莉說：「太久了！」

湯瑪斯說：「陛下，您可是頭受傷，而且傷的很重，為了救您，在下得兵行險着，因此您的身體需要很長時間恢復！」

瑪嘉莉：「……」

湯瑪斯再說：「陛下，在下的師父說，「瓷器國」有句話：「欲速則不達」！」

瑪嘉莉嘆息，湯瑪斯見她累了，就彎腰說：「陛下，在下告退！」

瑪嘉莉說：「醫生，夫人們，請盡量隱瞞我清醒的消息！」

等湯瑪斯離開後，瑪嘉莉馬上問：「多少人知道我出事了？」

侍女長說：「陛下，事關重大，我們通知了議會和愛丁堡，愛丁堡又知會了英格蘭，湯瑪斯醫生才能全權負責陛下的治療！」

瑪嘉莉說：「紙、筆，我說，妳寫！

還有派人調查亨利史都華，秘密找出他有其他女人的證據！」

當晚，有騎士快馬離開斯特靈城堡。

# 引用的項目

J.K.羅琳, 皇冠編譯組, 2007. 王十字車站. 於: _哈利波特死神的聖物下__. _台北市: 平雲, pp. 804-822.


	22. 蘇格蘭式婚姻

1527年3月，英格蘭，倫敦，西敏宮

湯瑪斯克倫威爾說：「樞機閣下，蘇格蘭的信函！」

他把一封信函轉交大法官兼國王首席顧問湯瑪斯沃爾西樞機。

沃爾西一看，是蘇格蘭王太后瑪嘉莉寫給亨利國王的信，就問：「夾在馬格努斯先生（駐蘇格蘭的英格蘭大使）的信函內？」

克倫威爾答：「是的，閣下。」

沃爾西說：「我會親手交給國王陛下的了！」

國王寢室外室

侍衛通傳：「沃爾西樞機！」

亨利抬頭，沃爾西步進，彎腰施禮：「陛下！」

亨利說：「樞機閣下！」

沃爾西雙手呈上瑪嘉莉的信函！

亨利接過，拆開閱讀，內容如下：「陛下：

如果您真的不想我和安格斯大人離婚，那您得幫我辦一件事——守護我的女兒的性命，保住她的合法身份和繼承權！

如果您辦不到，我們一拍兩散！

英格蘭的女兒和蘇格蘭王太后

瑪嘉莉」

內裏又掉下一封信函，是瑪嘉莉寫給天主教教皇的信！

亨利詛咒，說：「沃爾西，今次我們又得求查理斯那個混蛋了！」

瑪嘉莉出意外後七星期，蘇格蘭，斯特靈城堡，王太后寢室

瑪嘉莉的私人醫生湯瑪斯說：「陛下，您頭上的傷已經好了，可以坐馬車出行了，只是不可顛簸和勞累，盡可能多休息！」

瑪嘉莉說：「醫生，有勞你了！」她示意侍女長交一個裝滿的錢包給湯瑪斯！

湯瑪斯雙手接過，說：「謝謝，陛下！」然後彎腰退下。

等湯瑪斯離開後，瑪嘉莉馬上說：「傳信給愛丁堡，說：瑪嘉莉都鐸想見兒子和她女兒的父親！」

愛丁堡城堡，主書房

一如既往，蘇格蘭國王占士五世和安格斯伯爵阿奇博爾德道格拉斯在鬥法！

侍衛通報：「大人們，斯特靈城堡派人傳信！」

占士努力忍住渴望的表情！

阿奇博爾德沒好氣說：「讓她進來！」

瑪嘉莉的英格蘭籍侍女進門施禮，說：「大人們，我的女主人說：瑪嘉莉都鐸想見兒子和她女兒的父親！」

占士和阿奇博爾德都大感訝異！

上流社會成員最自恃身份，無頭銜的鄉紳和其兒女尚且會自稱先生、小姐，有頭銜的皇親貴族即便與親近之人交流也不忘身份頭銜，極少以真名和關係互動！

由於阿奇博爾德人生經驗比占士豐富，因此當占士還在想瑪嘉莉的話語是甚麼意思時，阿奇博爾德已經想到瑪嘉莉是對他有所求了！

既然這次瑪嘉莉是他們夫妻分居（蘇格蘭尚未收到教皇批准他們離婚的消息）後第一次沒有用身份來威脅壓制他，還提及他唯一的合法子嗣——他們的女兒，他就姑且讓她來這裏看兒子吧！

他沒自負到認為瑪嘉莉是想與他重修舊好！

不過，身為這段婚姻的局外人和反對者的占士卻旁觀者清，難得的想通自己母親可能是想和這個令人髮指的繼父破鏡重圓，憤怒的他於是尖叫說：「不！她不可以！」

阿奇博爾德和占士關係向來是沒有最差，只有更差，於是就立刻唱反調：「我會通知城堡準備好迎接我女兒的母親的到來！」

瑪嘉莉的侍女見任務已經達成，就屈膝施禮說：「謝謝大人們！」然後離開了。

占士非常生氣的摔門走了！

斯特靈城堡

當侍女回來向瑪嘉莉覆命，把她觀察到的可能是蘇格蘭歷來最差的繼父子的交流描述給瑪嘉莉聽，瑪嘉莉的眉頭愈來愈皺，最終長嘆，不知道這個結應該怎麼解！

在普通人家，沒有血緣關係的繼父子分開居住就沒問題了；可現在他們一個是當朝權貴，另一個更是一國之君，搞不好會令百姓遭到池魚之殃！

瑪嘉莉說：「備車吧！」

按照湯瑪斯的囑咐，瑪嘉莉的馬車加裝了厚實的軟墊作減震之用，車夫小心翼翼的駕車，為了不顛簸不惜繞遠路！

午後，愛丁堡城堡

阿奇博爾德說：「除了守衛，城堡上下出城列隊迎接王太后！」

然而，瑪嘉莉派侍衛快馬來，說：「大人，王太后說她需要繞遠路，城堡上下不必早早出城！」

阿奇博爾德：「……」

傍晚，城堡正門

阿奇博爾德帶領城堡上下列隊迎接終於到達的瑪嘉莉的馬車！

瑪嘉莉打開車門，準備下車時，阿奇博爾德已經伸出手準備撐扶，說：「夫人！」

她順勢放手在他手中，他紳士的扶她下車！

她答：「謝謝，大人！」

只是，她的雙腳站在地後，阿奇博爾德馬上鬆開她的手！

瑪嘉莉於是深吸一口氣，同阿奇博爾德並排進入愛丁堡城堡！

阿奇博爾德帶瑪嘉莉到她在城堡的住房，既不是瑪嘉莉推測的普通客房，也不是侍使之人們推測的女主人的寢室，瑪嘉莉皺眉……

最後，阿奇博爾德說：「夫人，這是妳的房間！」他帶瑪嘉莉到占士寢室的隔壁的房間，即是專給蘇格蘭王后住的房間！

瑪嘉莉忍住皺眉說：「麻煩你了！」

阿奇博爾德說：「夫人，城堡除了妳住的房間、客廳和飯廳外，請不要出入其他地方，有需要的話，請拉鈴！待會進餐時，妳會見到妳的兒子！」

瑪嘉莉忍不住問：「之後我能找你談話嗎？」

阿奇博爾德答：「最好不要，我怕有損妳我清譽，畢竟妳我都另有所愛！」

瑪嘉莉的臉蛋一下子失去所有血色！

她又忍不住問：「你怎麼知道？」

阿奇博爾德只答：「我自有管道！」然後他彎腰施禮後走了！

晚餐時間前，瑪嘉莉的寢室

瑪嘉莉說：「穿這套連衣裙吧！」在侍女們的幫助下，她換了一套新衣裳，準備到飯廳作戰！

當她步出房間到走廊時，她聽到有人大聲尖叫！她走近聲音來源，發現是她兒子的聲音！

占士說：「不，我不去！」

侍從們集以為常，繼續勸說！

她想進去看看，守門的侍衛們彎腰，說：「陛下，大人說了除了他和國王陛下的侍從們外，誰也不能進去！」

瑪嘉莉雖然不滿，但重來一遍的她明白跟小人物爭執是降低身份兼沒用，於是她也不離開，只是站在那裏等他們找阿奇博爾德來！

主寢室

阿奇博爾德已經換上新衣，準備下樓到飯廳時，管家來說：「大人，國王不願下樓，王太后也跟着！」

阿奇博爾德皺眉說：「我去請王太后！」

占士寢室門外

占士還在抗拒，瑪嘉莉愈來愈焦慮，終說：「夫人們，去找安格斯大人來！」

阿奇博爾德來到，揚聲咳咳！

瑪嘉莉屈膝，說：「大人！我想看看我的兒子！」

阿奇博爾德彎腰，說：「夫人，請稍等！」

守門侍衛們彎腰，開門讓阿奇博爾德進去，瑪嘉莉沒有跟上，因為不想在人前下了阿奇博爾德的臉面！

寢室內

占士看到阿奇博爾德進來，說：「我想在這裏單獨吃飯都不行嗎？」

侍從們則彎腰施禮！

阿奇博爾德冷淡答：「你是個大人，當然得下樓到飯廳吃！」

占士說：「你如果拿我當大人，就應該尊重我的意見！」

阿奇博爾德更冷淡說：「你先要尊重別人，別人才會尊重你！

你的母親才剛恢復、遠道而來，你已經沒有下樓迎接她，現在連到飯廳和她正經吃頓飯也辦不到嗎？」

占士被激怒，從侍從手中搶過新衣服，跑到屏風後，火速更換，再跑出房間！

阿奇博爾德深呼吸一口氣，也步出占士的寢室！

走廊

焦慮到臨界點的瑪嘉莉看到年少的長子現身，心中五味雜陳，她本該高興，但當她想起從前中年的占士冷待她，不讓她和可恨的第三任丈夫離婚或是回娘家看女兒，最後還違背她的遺願，既沒有和她的前夫阿奇博爾德和解，更奪走她留給女兒的財產，她就高興不起來！

不過，想到現在的占士沒有對不起她，於是她開口：「占士！」

占士看到瑪嘉莉，急步上前，彎腰施禮，說：「母親大人！」

跟隨在後的阿奇博爾德適時提醒說：「陛下，夫人，晚餐已經準備好！」

飯廳

因為瑪嘉莉的到來，在阿奇博爾德授意下，廚子們準備了瑪嘉莉喜歡的英格蘭菜色，所以瑪嘉莉就稍微放鬆了心情來吃飯！

冷不防，阿奇博爾德問：「夫人，您的身體痊癒了嗎？」占士也帶着疑問抬起頭來看她！

瑪嘉莉連忙升起警覺，從前她由於年青守寡，因此沉迷男色，被一個又一個蘇格蘭貴族哄騙，多次失去兒女的監護權，現在的她可不敢看輕阿奇博爾德的能力了！

瑪嘉莉小心翼翼的答：「大人們，醫生說我的身體狀況不會妨礙我幫助您們處理事務的。」

阿奇博爾德臉不改容說：「是嗎？」還稚嫩的占士則露出歡快表情！

但好不容易才奪得攝政大權的阿奇博爾德又怎會和人分享手中權力呢？他說：「但妳臥病在床時，陛下在我指導下，依舊把蘇格蘭治理的很好，我們不需要妳！」

母子倆都被阿奇博爾德的直白驚愕了！

人生經驗不足的占士又再被激怒，破口大罵：「安格斯，你竟對王太后不敬？」

阿奇博爾德冷淡答：「陛下，我只是陳述事實罷了，難道你想承認自己無法治理國家，那怕在我的輔助之下，還需要拉扯着母親的裙子，當被她帶着走的小孩？」

占士氣的漲紅了臉，卻又無法反駁對方的挑撥離間，因為阿奇博爾德早已看破他——想要當個專制君主，不想跟任何人分享權力，那怕對方是自己的母親！

兩世為人，靈魂五十多歲的瑪嘉莉再次近距離見識到阿奇博爾德的實力，而且這次是在沒有其他蘇格蘭貴族的擋駕下，直接面對對方的攻擊，阿奇博爾德一針見血的挑撥離間成功令她再次想起從前中年占士對她的苛待，而現在少年占士的無力反駁更令她心寒不已！

阿奇博爾德看到母子兩人都啞口無言的樣子，內心感到十分滿意，覺得之前瑪嘉莉和他爭權奪利、開火炮打他和占士桀驁不馴，人在屋簷下都不願乖乖當個傀儡，日夜與他爭執的屈悶，都消去了許多！

阿奇博爾德拿起手帕，抹抹嘴巴，就說：「我吃飽了！」他站起來，打算彎腰離開！

瑪嘉莉知道此時再不說話，阿奇博爾德就會認為自己已經勝利，然後就會歷史重演，這絕不是瑪嘉莉想要的結果！

於是她說：「不對，你們還是需要我，如果沒有我，弱勢的蘇格蘭還能在強大的法蘭西和英格蘭之間保持中立嗎？

是我帶領議會和借助英格蘭的力量逼退奧爾巴尼（莊恩史都華，奧爾巴尼公爵）這個法蘭西女婿，重奪攝政權、是我的存在令英格蘭沒有入侵的合法性，因為英格蘭的亨利八世要顧忌他在歐洲的聲譽，不願授人以柄，他會怕別的王室不願娶他的女兒，或是給其他歐洲國家借口攻擊英格蘭！

單憑你們或許能達成前者，畢竟亨利不想蘇格蘭親近法蘭西；但沒有我，亨利隨便找個理由便能入侵蘇格蘭！

到那時，你們大可以向法蘭西搖尾乞憐，把奧爾巴尼接回來攝政，令蘇格蘭變成法蘭西的一個省！」

占士再次漲紅了臉，但這次不是生氣，而是羞愧，他忘記了自己的母親除了是弱小的蘇格蘭王太后，更是強大的英格蘭王女！

阿奇博爾德畢竟是安格斯家族的繼承人，從小接受家族培養，即使被瑪嘉莉的又一次爆發殺個措手不及，也能維持臉不改容，說：「夫人，很精彩的言論，我會仔細思考妳的話語！」說完，彎腰離開！

然後，就像過去一樣，他們母子不被允許留下單獨談話，有侍使之人前來分隔開兩母子，分別送他們回各自的寢室！

未完待續


End file.
